The Cards You Draw
by ScarletShadowNight
Summary: You never know what life is going to deal out to you. All you can do is play your cards as best you can. Naruto is a Junior in high school with his two best friends and the person he hates,Sasuke. But what happens when he meets someone new at a party.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the plot.

AN: Welcome to The Cards You Draw. I hope everyone enjoys this story. Please let me know what everyone thinks of it. This first chapter is an introduction to some of the key character's though I'm sure most of you readers know who they are. It also gives you some background history I have created for this story. I know Itachi isn't in it now but he will be a big part of it later. Read and enjoy!!

Another first day at Kahona High School, and man do I hate this place. Not just this school either but this whole town. Granted it's not all bad, I have two really great friends. The three of us have been friends ever sense we meet in the orphanage. You see my parents both died when I was young. Apparently my mom died from complications during my birth. She started bleeding out and there wasn't anything the doctors could do about it. Two years later my dad died in this tragic train collision that killed 164 people. Someone forgot to inform the conductor that one of the tracks was shut down for an hour for maintenance on the tracks and the train was supposed to be delayed. All because some guy didn't make a single phone call many lives were destroyed and lost. I know that because I found the article in the Kahona Public Library where they keep copies of old news articles when I was eight years old. So at two years of age I was brought to this dump of a place that was underfunded and run by this strict couple and their relatives, you know one of those family owned places. To tell you in all honestly they just like that big check they get from the government every month. They only spend enough money on the orphanage to keep the place up to date on the health codes, which is why this place is so run down.

When I was three a red headed boy named Garra was left on the door step to the orphanage with only the clothes on his back and a raggedy brown teddy bear. His first month was really hard on him. He scared all the other kids and even some of the adults that worked here. He was always really quiet and didn't have anything to do with the other kids. I remember being curious about this boy but he seemed to want to be left alone, so I left him that way. I mean it's not like I tried to make a lot of friends either. That worked for the two of us until some of the older kids, older being five year olds, started picking on him for just being left on the doorstep like some old useless forgotten newspaper. They didn't just call names they started pushing and hitting him. He tried to fight back but when your half the size of three guys that are bulling you, well the odds are against you. I just couldn't sit there and watch like all the other little kids so I went over there and did something about it. Now I would like to say that I was able to help turned the tides, but as it turned out they just started to beat me up as well. Garra and I weren't instant friends but we tolerated each other and after time we became friends, but there were plenty of bumps on the way.

Garra and I were six years old when the new boy came. He would cry every night, which pretty much made all the other kids dislike him right away, because no one likes a cry baby. After the nightly crying had been going on for the last week Garra, who doesn't sleep anyway, woke me up and we quietly made our way over to the new boy's bunk. We, well I talked to him and got him to calm down, Garra doesn't do a lot of talking especially to people he doesn't know. We found out the the new kid was six like we were and that his name was Haku. Apparently his father had tried to kill him but ended up killing his mother. In his grief at killing his beloved wife he took his own life. From that point on the three of us were always together.

There were times when one of us would go to a foster home, but nothing really lasted. Growing up in an orphanage and going from foster home from foster home was hard and none of us got much of a childhood. School was especially had because no one really wants to be friends with the kids who were second hand clothes that are worn out and stained. That is how I became known for my ridiculous orange sweat suite. Got to love Good Will right? Despite all the teasing and harassment we got we always knew that we had each other to lean on. As we grew older we got jobs and were able to get clothes that actually fit us both physically and style wise. Haku always who loves acting said himself to be a method actor, so neither Garra or myself knew what he would look like when he came down for breakfast. His looks could range from punk rocker to cross dresser. His style always made life interesting. Garra on the other hand loved black. Enough said. As long as he was wearing mostly all black he was fine with what ever types of clothes he wore, but he still refuses to wear this little black dress the Haku keeps trying to put him into. I myself like blue granted I don't wear it all the time like Garra and black but it is one of my favorite colors. I've also grown fond of baggy clothes. They make me feel safer like I can just get lost and hide in all the fabric.

I really wished it was still summer break where I worked as a life guard at the pool. I love being out in the sun all day, which is probably why my skin is so tan. If I could I would spend the rest of my life in the sun, but no I have to be stuck in class with a bunch of other kids my age who get their only entertainment picking on my friends and me. Life guarding wasn't my only job. I also worked at this great coffee house with Garra and Haku. It's one of the great little places that is tucked in between the tall city buildings and luxury apartments. The place has an urban feel to it's interior design and they display local artist's work and every Saturday night they have poetry readings, local bands and other events.

"Hey Naruto stop day dreaming and lets get going before we're late to classes," Garra's monotone voice broke my train of thought. Haku wraps his arm around my shoulder giving me one of his bright smiles before turning to wave at his boyfriend Zabuza who had given us a ride to school this morning. "I wasn't kidding guys we really need to get going."

"Oh come on Garra we've got like fifteen minutes," Haku's voice chimed while pulling me forward to follow after Garra.

"Yeah but remember last year it took Ru forever just to figure out how to work the lock on his locker."

"Hey that's not fair! It was on the locker backwards so I had to flip it upside down which made everything backwards," I yelled as my two best friends laughed at my expense. We made out way in the doors before separating to get to our lockers.

Five minutes before class Garra and Haku came to my locker where I had just gotten the lock undone. I really hate these things, I never know which way to turn the knob.

"Naruto hurry up so that we can get to English. You know how Iruka sensei can be when people are late. Do you really want to wear that lame hat on the first day of school again?" Haku chuckled at Garra's comment about the hat. Iruka sensei was well known for his strange punishments like the over sized green top hat he made people wear when they were late for class.

"Yeah let's get going, I really don't ever want to wear that stupid green hat again," I laughed along with my friends. As we headed off to our first class of Junior year.

The first day of classes were always easy and boring, all the teachers go over class syllabus and rules for the class. The three of us all have AP English first period, then the next three we are all in separate classes. My day consists of AP English, 20th Century American History, Drawing III, Statistics, then I meet up with my friends at lunch. After that I've got Biology II, gym, and saving the best for last Art Independent Study. There is nothing I love more then art. Give me any medium and I can make something amazing out of it, at least I think so, and so does my teacher Kakashi sensei. Art teachers seem to have the universal laid back easing going with amazing talent thing going for them, but Kakashi sensei takes the laid back easing going thing to the next level and beyond. A common misconception with me is that I'm smart, but because I have a joking attitude most the school thinks that I'm this really stupid guy who doesn't know even the most obvious things. But that's fine by me. I take my school seriously because I actually want to go some where in my life. The moment I turn 18 I'm leaving the orphanage and I'm going to make my life better. It's something that the three of us promised each other. We would work hard at school then get out to the real world and make something of ourselves.

Haku's school day starts with English like the rest of us then he goes on to Chemistry II, Psychology, government, then lunch with Garra and myself. After that he goes to Music Theory II, gym, then drama. Garra has English, Trigonometry, Ceramics II, Government, lunch, Creative writing, gym, Advanced Writing. Haku has always loved music and drama, which is one of the reasons that his dressing style is very unique. No one ever really knows what he's going to look like, but today he's dressed in a tribal print t-shirt with chocolate colored cut off shorts. Garra on the other hand looks the same almost every day. Mostly black clothes with a single accent color which is red a lot of the time. Black eyeliner is something I haven't seen him with out sense he was 8 in an attempt to hide the permanent bags under his eyes.

At lunch the three of us meet up. Haku and Garra are seated at the table that we claimed for ourselves freshmen year. To bad I wasn't able to make it there.

"Hey Dobe watch where your going!" The next thing I knew I was on my butt covered in my own lunch, laughing rose throughout the lunch room. I stand up wiping food off my clothes when Sasuke Uchiha, my own personal nightmare, mockingly shouts for the benefit of his audience, "You missed a spot Uzumaki. Oh wait that's just your face."

My hand raised to one of my cheeks where three parallel scars lined my cheeks, a gift from one of my not so great foster fathers. As the laughing grew louder I just picked up what could be salvaged of my ruined lunch and made my way over to my friends. "I really hate that guy, just because his daddy in head of the police department he thinks he has the right to pick on all the little people. He thinks he's some big hero, oh and I can't for get God's gift to all women." I say taking my seat across form Garra.

"He's just a jerk that gets his jollys by picking on people, but maybe if you would just stand up for yourself he would stop," Garra stated.

" You know Ru he's got a point. You always just let him say a do what ever he wants," Haku commented.

"Yeah so I talk back to him and then what. He'll kick my ass. You know as well as I do that his dad has had him in karate and what not sense he was like six. Next thing you know I'll be collapsed in the locker room with broken ribs or something. I think I'll suffer though verbal harassment and getting tripped and stuff like that." I say reasoning with my friends. "So how's everyone's classes been going so far?"

"You know the first day is always boring," Haku replied and Garra nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's true. Man I really hate the first day of school and now I'm covered in food," I say as I unzip my sleeveless hoody so I wouldn't have to wear my lunch with me to my next classes. "So Haku your going out with Zabuza tonight right?"

"Yeah, and don't jump to conclusions we're just hanging out."

"Yeah right, Garra and I both know that Zabuza can't keep his hands to himself," I teased.

"Hey I'll have you know he's a real gentlemen when he's with me... he just tends to be a little over protective," he smiles shyly.

"LITTLE over protective my ass, he threw Ru up against the wall the first time we meet him because Ru put his arm around your shoulder." Garra said. Haku and Zabuza had been dating for a month before he finally decided to let us meet him. The two of them had meet earlier this summer.

Flashback Haku POV

"Oh Mondays, they have to be the worst day of the week. Why do I always have to be the only person here on the Monday night shift. I mean I know it's not busy, heck there is no one here at all, and I doubt that anyone else will be coming in tonight. I mean it's not like this is a big hang out spot for the college students or anything... it's a little to far away for that." This is how my Monday shifts always go. After eight this place gets pretty dead so I call Ru or Garra to talk, more like complain about how much I dislike the Monday shift. "Yeah I know so what's up on your end?"

While I was listening to Naruto talk about all the little kids at the orphanage someone came in the door. "Go a head and sit down where ever you want I'll be right with you," I called over my shoulder to the person who had come in the door. "Hey Naruto someone just came in so I'll see you when I get back. Bye."

Sighing deeply I turned to survey the room of the coffee house I worked at. Sitting in one of the booth tables in the back sat the man who had come in. All I could see was his short black messy hair and broad shoulders. Walking over to his booth I could see the pile of books on the table where the man was typing a way at his laptop.

"Hello there, I'm Haku would you like a menu to look a-"

"You don't have to give me the whole schpeal kid. Just give me some coffee and make sure it's hot," the guy said without even looking up from the glowing screen. Shaking my head I went to get his coffee. I can't help but thinking that this guy could have been a little nicer. I mean how rude is it to completely ignore someone. First there was the interrupting me while I was talking, then he couldn't even look at me. I set his coffee down on the edge of the table walked back behind the counter to grab my book, The Virgin Suicides. It's a pretty interesting book about these five sisters who all commit suicide in the same year, and it's all from their neighbor boy's point of view.

"That book is really lame," the customer's voice rose up out of the blue, "they don't even explain why they all went and killed themselves. If you want a good book to read you should try, The Reader. It's about a doctor form the concentrations camps and her affair with a 15 year old boy. It's actually required reading in Germany." The man had walked up to the counter with an empty mug and a book in hand. "My name is Zabuza by the way." He held out the mug which I refilled.

"Does it really not explain why they commit suicide?" I ask to keep the conversation going while I study him.

"Nope, they just leave you hanging. I really hate books like that. There was this other book that ended that way and it was..." He continued talking, he was very tall, probably around 6'5" and very well built with large calloused hands that have probably seen a lot of hard work. Zabuza had a strong angular face with deep black eyes but what really caught my attention was his deep voice. We talked for the rest of the night and he even walked me to the bus stop and waited with me. I'd found that he had just finished his first year Kahona University. He was 20 years old a majoring in computer programing. We both had similar taste in books and music. He was really nice to me and made me laugh.

After that night Zabuza showed up at the coffee house every night and by next Monday he'd asked me out on a date. I guess I don't mind working the Monday night shifts so much any more.

End Flash Back

"But seriously guy's all we're doing is hanging out, besides he's probably got homework to work on, after all he started school last week," Haku explained. The bell rang signaling that there was five minutes to the next class. We all went our separate ways I had Bio. II next. I take my seat in the back by the window, like I try to do in all my classes. Students filed into the room and started fill up the empty seats. Just before the bell rang guess who just happened to walk in. Sasuke and the other popular pains in my ass. I tried to sink into my seat hoping he wouldn't notice I was in this class, but he must have some kind of Naruto radar, because he look right at me before a smirk took over his face. Striding over to me he takes the seat next to me.

"So Dobe it looks like we have a class together, brings back old memories doesn't it?" he mocked as the rest of his flunkies took their seats.

The old memories he's talking about happened freshmen year when him and his family first moved to Kahona. The first day of school we had Algebra together, which I'm terrible at. What can I say numbers hate me. Anyway he sat down in the seat next to me and we just started talking. Things just seemed to click. We met up at lunch and I introduced him to Garra and Haku. Haku liked him right away, but Garra was slow to trust people and in this case he was right to do so. The majority of that first year Sasuke fit himself into our little group. We would all sit together in class and at lunch then we'd all hang out after school. Towards the end of the year however Sasuke started hanging out with all these other kids. At first he would ask us to join him and we did until we found out what types of parties they were. There was drinking and smoking and even some harder drugs. That was a scene the three of us were not interested in. After a while we just drifted apart. Sasuke had his new friends and it was just back to the three of us again. We were used to people coming into our lives then leaving with no explanation. There was no hard feelings until the last week of school, that's when everything changed, all thanks to Sasuke.

Flash Back Naruto POV

Sasuke and I were lab partners in our science class, even though we weren't really friends anymore. The weather was great, it was sunny and warm and perfect. My ideal day. Anyway Orochimaru sensei was telling us about our experiment for the day, but I was to focused on the sun shining through the window thinking of what I was going to do after this class. Garra, Haku and I were going to this new art exhibit. Once the creepy teacher had finished his lecture all the students started getting out supplies to conduct the experiment. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to come face to face with Sasuke.

"Hey can you meet me in the locker room ten minutes after classes are over?" Sasuke whispered to me. I failed to notice his nod to his new friends as a replied that I would meet him there.

Once class was over I headed to my locker and packed up my book bag before telling Garra and Haku that I would meet them by the bus stop in about fifteen minutes. They waved me off before I made my way to the boys locker room.

"Sasuke?" I called into the deserted room, "You in here?"

"Yeah I'm back by the showers," Sasuke's voice called back. I made my way to the back of the room. "What didn't you want to talk-"

I was grabbed from behind and got my arms twisted behind my back. "What's going on?" I tried not to cry out from the painful position my arms had been forced into.

"Oh don't worry Naruto I'll be taking good care of you" Sasuke stepped out from behind a locker with a roll of gray duck tape. He ripped a piece off as I tried to break the hold someone had on my arms. "We can't have you making a lot of noise so this should do the trick of shutting you up." Laughing, Sasuke smacked to tape over my mouth. " All right guys let's get him in the car so we can take him to to park and finish this," Sasuke called out and two more guys came in the back door to the looker room that lead outside. They picked me up and carried my struggling form out to a blue mini van where they then threw me in the back and into someone else's arms. The guy in the van tied my wrists behind my back before moving on to my legs while Sasuke and they three guys that carried me out here climbed in the vehicle before it drove away.

The park was deserted when they drove up to a giant tree at it's center. They pulled me out of the back and dragged me over to the tree. I tried screaming through the tape covering my mouth until a fist struck me square in the jaw leaving me disoriented. They tore my clothes form my body and what the couldn't tear the cut a way with a knife someone had brought. The sound of duck tape being pulled from the roll filled my ears as they started taping my whole body to the tree. The six guys laughed and made crude comments while completing their task. Once they were done they took pictures and Sasuke came up to me to whisper in my ear.

"If you ever tell anyone who did this to you I will make sure that you will pay for it. My father runs the police department so it's your word against mine. No one is going to believe a stupid little orphan like you over the son of the police department." Laughing once more in my ear he tied a piece of fabric around my eyes. I heard them walk away as tears streamed down my cheeks. The van doors closed, the engine roared to live as they drove away leaving me there duck taped naked to a tree.

I don't know how much time passed before I was found by Garra and Haku. They had gone looking for me when I didn't meet at the bus stop and found my book bag in the locker room. They said they had searched the entire school before they started looking around town. Carefully as they could removed the tape from my body but that didn't stop hair and skin being torn away with the tape. The worst part came when they removed the tape away from my genitals.

For the rest of the week Haku and Garra were with me as much as they could be making sure that nothing could happen to me again, well physically anyway. Pictures of my incident were passed throughout the school without the teachers catching on. I'd told Garra and Haku everything on the condition that they wouldn't do or say anything about it. They grudgingly agreed.

The next year no one hated Sasuke Uchiha more then myself and my only two friends.

End Flash Back

I didn't give Sasuke's comment any answer, instead I just turned to face the teacher as they started their lecture. When the bell rang dismissing the class I was the first one out of the room. I got to the locker room and changed into my clothes as fast as I could and got out of there. I don't like being in this place. One too many bad memories. I made my way to the gym and took a seat on the bleachers to wait for Garra and Haku. They came in a while later with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I ask as they take their seats on either side of me.

" Sasuke's in this class," Garra states.

"NO! I just got away from him, how could he possibility be in this class with me too," I groaned.

"Well at least you have us here now," the ever positive Haku chimed in.

"Yeah I guess."

Just then Sasuke walks in along with three of his friends. Kabuto, a senior with silver gray hair and glasses. He's very intelligent however, he's scary creepy and one guy you hope never to cross paths with. Suigetsu a guy with pale blond hair and gets a kick out shaping his teeth to a point, now he's a real creeper. The last is Sasuke's current girl friend Karin. She's a red head with black rimmed glasses and she can be just as scary as the rest of them.

"Alright my wonderful youthful students. Who here is ready for a new year of learning and gym classes where you can exercise your bodies as well as your minds," The over enthusiastic gym teacher yelled. He went over his rules for the class before taking us outside and having us run laps around the field. It's just like Gai sensei to make us actually do something on the first day of class. Sasuke and his friends kept trying to trip me but Garra was quick to put a stopper in those plans. He may not be as skilled a fighter as Sasuke, but he makes up for it in viscousness.

After the run we were able to be dismissed. The three of us hung back for a bit waiting for the locker room to clear out. When we went to go changed it was practically empty. Thank the lord Sasuke and his friends weren't in the room any more after all you never know what he's going to do. We changed quickly before heading to our last class of the day.

I walked into my favorite place in the entire school and sat in my usual seat. Kakashi wasn't here yet but that was understandable considering who we were dealing with. For my drawing III class during third period he was fifteen minutes late. Sure enough twenty minutes after the bell rang Kakashi comes into the class room with some lame excuse about how his pen fell down the stairs and how he couldn't just leave a great pen like it behind for someone to pick up or trip on.

"Did you even hear what you just said," I questioned after hearing another one of his lame excuses, it wasn't even that interesting or entertaining.

"No, I wasn't listening," he said with what I knew to be a smile on his face despite the ever present scarf that covered the lower half of his face. "Alright well class welcome to painting I, I am Kakashi and I'll be your teacher. This guy here," he says pointing to me, "is Naruto and he is here for an independent study so don't be surprised when he's not working on the same projects as all of you." He passed out a list of rules for the class and a syllabus before asking all freshmen to raise their hands. A couple of kids raised their hands and sported confused expressions. "I just wanted to give you all a heads up. I don't like freshmen," Kakashi plainly stated and I watched as the freshman's faces washed over with a look of panic.

'So much for that easy A their hoping for,' I thought. The bell rang five minutes later and the freshmen were the first ones out the door much to my amusement. I remember being one of those kids a couple of years ago, but I survived so I'm sure that they will too.

I met up with Garra and Haku by the entrance were we then walked to the bus stop. My bus came first. I had to get to work at 3:30, while the other two had to go back to the home to help all the little kids with their homework. Haku really likes helping out, he's really great with kids, Garra on the other hand can't stand them, but he helps out anyway.

One thing I like about the public bus system is that there are all kinds of people who take the bus. On of my favorite past times is people watching. I know it may seem a little creeperish but I just like watching how people interact with other people. Today there is this guy who's so tuned into his music he doesn't even notice this hot girl take a seat next to him until slams into him on a particularly sudden stop. The moment he looks at her his head phones are off and she has his full attention. A little bit away is this mother with her little girl who is complaining about the little pink dress with flowers all over it. Apparently she wanted to wear the green dress with the dinosaurs. I chuckled a little at that one.

I got off at my stop and walked the three blocks to the coffee house I worked at. Haku would be here in four hours, so for now it was just me and Ino. Ino's a freshmen in college studying fashion design. She was dating the genius who, according to Ino has no ambition and would rather spend all his time staring at clouds. I liked working with Ino she had a great sense of humor she made the time fly by. Before I knew it it was 7:30. Zabuza had sat down in his usual seat waiting for Haku to come in. Sure enough Haku came bursting through the door to the nearly empty coffee house with a big smile on his face. He walked right over to Zabuza and gave him a quick peck on the lips. When he turned to leave he gave a little jump and smacked Zabuza on the shoulder and whisper something into his ear. Making his was behind the counter to put on his apron that was required to be worn at work, while I was punching out.

"What was that little jump about over there? Pinched nerve?" I asked while trying, and failing, to withhold a laugh.

" Well it was certainly a pinch and I took a lot of nerve to do it," he said glancing over at his boyfriend. We laughed together before I said good bye and made for the bus to catch a ride home, and so went the first day back to school. Only 359 days of school at Kahona Hight left and I'd be home free.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought. I'm always open for suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright here's the next chaper it's to set up characters for later on in the story. Please read and enjoy.

The first two weeks have been pretty normal, filled with school, work and hanging out with Garra, Haku and every now and then Zabuza. Friday's have to be my favorite day of the week, but I guess that it is for any kid in school. I don't have to work tonight so right now I'm helping helping the younger kids at the home work on their homework.

"Hey Naruto how do you spell important?" Eric asked bringing my attention to him. His assignment was to write about something that was really special in their lives. He's in second grade and has already been passed to three different foster homes. His parents had died in a car crash and his grandparents are to old to take care of him but he's allowed to go visit them at the old persons nursing home.

"I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T," I spelled out slowly so that he could write it down as I spelled it out for him. He was writing about his grandparents.

I looked across the room to where Garra was helping the fourth graders with their poetry assignments. Garra was great with poetry, he's like the next Edgar Allen Poe. He keeps a journal, which he's always writing poems and short stories. Every now and then he'll share one with Haku and me. They're all pretty dark, but that's not all that surprising. Every now and then there is one or two that end in a better situation, which means that the character actually live.

"I'm done!" Eric shouted holding up his paper. "Can you check it over for me?" he asks waving the paper in front of my face. Laughing I grab the paper from him and look it over.

The most special thing in my life is my Grandparents. They are the only family I have. Grandpa tells me stories about all the fish he would catch and how big the are. Grandma smells like peppermint and she gave me my stuffed puppy Charlie. I love my Grandparents more than anything in the whole world. They are my most special thing.

"Wow Eric, you did a great job. There are just a few grammar errors that we need to fix and I think you'll be done," I said passing it back to him and helped him make some changes to his paper. When we were done he gave me a hug before running off to go give his Grandparents a call so that he could read them his paper. I love being able to help the kids here. When the do something well they all get great big smiles on their faces and can be proud of their work.

The owner of this place require all the kids who live in the orphanage home to work on homework from 3:30 to 4:30. There is no other option. If you don't follow the rules you face the consequences. When we were younger Garra, Haku and I would always work on our homework together and we'd usually get done pretty fast. When we got older we started noticing that some of the littler kid could use some help with their work, so now for the required hour to work on homework we help the younger kids before starting on our own. I have to say it's pretty rewarding when they come home and show us the A's and B's they got on their assignments and tests.

After supper I could be found sitting outside on the porch steps behind the house drawing in my sketch book. I had just finished my still life drawing in my drawing III class. Our next assignment was to create an abstract drawing in ink based on a poem. Garra is letting me use one of his poems for my inspiration. Right now I'm drawing up sketches of components I want to incorporate into my drawing. I knew that I wanted to put some of the lines from the poem into my art piece but I had to find the right components to really make a piece of work that can express to contents of the poem.

Looking away from my sketches I saw some to the kids playing out in the yard. There is just something about watching kids play. For them nothing else in the world exists except the game and the others playing. They're just so free. They're able to let go of everything bad that might have happened that day and just enjoy life. A scream reaches my ear as the little boy who was it trips and takes a little girl down with him. After a couple seconds they look at each other and laugh. Getting up the two of them continue on with their game. I wish I could do that just stand up and brush it off like nothing ever happened. The thing is, even though it happened two years ago, it still happened. I can't forget how degrading it felt to be taped to the tree not knowing when and if someone would ever find me. It was terrifying and humiliating. Worst of all it was done to me by someone who was once my friend. Abuse in foster homes is more common then people might think and I've had my fair share of bad foster homes. I've been beaten until I couldn't move, locked in dark rooms and closets, and so on. I even had one drunk foster father scar my skin with a kitchen knife. Even after all of that what Sasuke did to me that day had to be the worst thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life. What did I do to deserve such treatment? What justified that hazing?!

I dropped my head down back to what was, a few moments ago a blank page to find heavy lines all over the paper. They were twisted and knotted together joined by the rage, pain and humiliation I'd been feeling. It shocked me that I could have drawn something like this. I snapped the book shut. I just couldn't look at it anymore. To many bad thoughts were running though my head I just had to get away from them. Heading back inside I tucked my sketch book between my mattress and its frame like I usually do be for changing into a t-shirt and gym shorts. I was tying my tennis shoes on by the door when Haku came in. He'd just gotten off work and was probably going out on a date with Zabuza.

"Going for a run again?" Haku asked after taking in my appearance.

"Yep I should be back in a while." He nodded and watched as I made my way to the side walk before I took off running.

I loved drawing, that much was true about me, but I also loved to run. The wind rushing by me and my feet striking the ground beneath my feet. Houses, people, cars, the whole city just blurred by. I thought of nothing. My mind was numb. Blood was pumping though my body and air filling my lungs with the crisp evening air. The sun was slowly making it's decent in the sky ahead of me. I felt as if I was chasing after its light, when really I was just running away from the darkness closing in behind me.

^With Itachi^

Ah life couldn't be any better. I've waited my whole life to get away from my family and now that I'm away at college I finally have some much needed separation. To bad that my family still lives in the same town that I go to college in. I would have enjoyed nothing more then to go to an out of state college, heck out of country would have been more ideal, it's not like we couldn't afford it, however this college had the best schooling and connections for what I wanted to do once I graduated. I wanted to design security systems. Which involves computer knowledge and programing as well as mechanical engineering. All of which Kahona University is top in the country for. Just my luck right.

Every other Friday is family dinner night. I'm more of less required to go, if I don't, then I'll get a surprise visit from my family at college and that's the last thing I want. This is my life away from them and I don't want those boundaries crossed. My family has always expected perfection from me. I suppose that's not unusual, every parent wants their children to succeed, however my parents take it far beyond what is considered healthy. All my school work from the time I started had to be perfect, they even started having me read when I was hardly a year old. All my work had to be 100 percent perfect and it always was. That alone is a lot of pressure, but add on karate and other forms of fighting styles, soccer, basketball and other sports on top of that, all with the expectation of being perfect. It's enough to drive a loving family into one full of resentment and hatred. Some days I felt like I wanted nothing more then to kill all of them. Lucky for them, they made me perfect my self control early on in life. What made this all worse was the fact that I was their prodigy and my little brother Sasuke was their son. I was nothing more then a good credit to their name.

As for my brother Sasuke, they still expected him to do well in all that he took on, but he was allowed to make mistakes, he was allowed to live and do what ever he chose to do. He got to have birthday parties and have friends over and do all the things considered normal for a kid growing up. While I on the other hand only had one friend I was allowed, which was a bunch of books. All these books were meant for learning and only learning. The Classics were about as close as I came to reading books that held something other then knowledge based information, but when you have to write five to ten page reviews or analysis papers on the books it sucks out any enjoyment there could be. While at my parents home my education in a variety of fields was all that mattered.

Driving my car up into the large drive way to a house that was far to large for 4 people to live in. I know for a fact that half the rooms aren't even used for anything but over flow rooms for my mother's trinkets and keepsakes that she has no intentions of getting rid of even though they are never used. My parents cars were put away in the garage and my brother sports car that he got for his sixteenth birthday was in the lot next to the garage with a tarp pulled over it. There was also another car I didn't recognize in the drive way, but I'm sure I find out who it belongs to soon enough. I parked in front of the garage and climbed out of the car, then made my way up the front steps. One ring of the door bell and my mother was in my arms before I could say 'personal space.'

"Oh Itachi I've missed you so much. You've been missed by everyone at your father's and my social parties. How are your grades? You are keeping up and getting everything done aren't you?"

"Yes mother." I replied as she grabbed my arm like a vice and escorted me into the sitting room where my father was drinking his daily dose of alcohol.

"Sasuke, hunny. Why don't you and Karin come down and say hello to Itachi!" My mother yelled up the stairs. Then she made her way to the kitchen. I heard two sets of feet running down the stairs. Sasuke and, who I'm assuming Karin to be, made their way into the sitting room before flopping down on the love seat.

"Dinner's ready, so why don't we all make our way to the formal dinning room," my Mother stepped into the room ushering us all into the formal dinning room. She always seemed to be fluttering about. My Father sat at the head of the table, which was expected. I took the seat to his right, my brother to his left. Karin was next to Sasuke and Mother was at the other end of the table.

After my own personal Spanish Inquisition, in other words the intense questioning about my schooling. I was regaled with the colorful life of my little brother. He was the captain of the basketball team and dating the head cheerleader. They apparently are the best looking couple in all of Kahona High School. I find that thought ridiculous! Karin had one of the most irritating voices I'd ever heard, her hair clashed with her ugly pink frilly dress that my mother thought was the most adorable thing in the world of fashion, and that's just Karin. My brother is an over confident cocky jerk who's probably only dating this girl because she's more then willing to spread her legs for him whenever and where ever he wants her to. On top of all that his hair is shaped like a ducks butt.

"Speaking of relationships," my Mother's voice broke though the scraping of forks on plates, "when are you going to get yourself a girlfriend Itachi. When are you going to find yourself a nice young girl like Karin and introduce her to us?"

I repressed a gag at the comment on Karin. This comment wasn't much of a surprise though. My parents had been planning my future my whole life. Being married to a nice girl who could navigate though my parents social groups by the time I turned 25 was part of the plan. Well I was about to throw a wild card into their little game. Now came the moment I'd been waiting for sense high school. I've been investing and saving my money in a privet account that my parents had no hand in. All my pay checks from jobs I held during grade school and birthday money had all been saved up and I had quite the sum. Money was no problem not even with college tuition given that I had a full ride. The apartment I live in now I only have to paid half of the rent because I was sharing the place with a guy named Kisame. All my bases were cover no matter how my family reacted to what I had to say,

"Well Mother, I don't think I will be finding myself a nice girl any time soon," I replied

"Oh of course you will dear. I know your focused on school and your career but you do need to find yourself a wife," she explained as if I was confused as to what was expected of me.

"No I don't need to find myself a wi-"

"Oh would you like your father and I to pick someone out for you. Yes that would do quite well I think, that way their won't be any distractions from school and work..." she continued on with her little rant while I just waited for her to finish her little day dream. She went on and on about possible candidates for my future wife. 'At least this way I would get dessert before I was disowned,' I chuckled internally at the thought.

"What do you think dear?" she asked finally coming back to the real world.

"Well that would be all well and good if I were actually interested in women."

"What exactly are you implying Itachi," said my mother, her voice turning shrill.

"I'm gay, and in case your limited brain capacity doesn't understand that let me go on to say that I would rather take it up the ass then kiss any girl you would try to tempt me with," and with that said I pushed my chair back and stood up. "Thank you for the wonderful meal."

"You don't mean that," my father yelled standing up from his chair.

"Yes I do." I stated simply, before turning to leave.

"Stop right there. If you leave this house now you are never to come back. We will no longer support you financially or give you any business connections. You will no longer have anything to do with the Uchiha family." He yelled before I looked him strait in the eyes.

"Is that a promise?" Everyone's mouths dropped. "I'll take that as a yes." With that I turned and walked out of the room and out of the house. I got into my car and drove away not once looking back. From now on I was on my own, they couldn't run my life any longer.

I was free at last! I know things won't be easy or as laid out for me as they would have been, but I wanted nothing more then to live my own life. I'd just turned twenty last week and now I was finally able to be my own person. I was no longer their prized trophy to show off to their social group. I could live my life and make mistakes and figure out for myself what would become of my life.

^With Sasuke^

My brother was a fool. He always was. I'm ashamed to say we're related. I never understood what my parents saw in him. He was always this quite guy who couldn't care less about the things going on around him. It's no wonder he's a fag. It's repulsive to think I lived under the same roof with a fagot for so many years. It's a good thing my parents disowned him. I just can't believe he had to have his embarrassing coming out scene in front of my current girlfriend, who at the moment had her hand rubbing quite closely to crotch. I excused us from my parents company so I could get my girlfriend to take care of the issues I was having south of my belt.

AN: Just so everyone's clear I have no intentions of making Itachi a uke.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well he's Chapter 3. Thanks to all who have reviewed. It's great motivation to keep writing. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

Fall is in full swing now. All the leaves have started to change their colors. The three of us were waiting outside for Zabuza to come give us a ride to school. Apparently he doesn't like the idea of Haku waiting for the bus. He doesn't trust anyone but Garra and myself to be alone with Haku.

A black car stopped and a window rolled down. "Hey there good looking, want to go for a ride?" a voice called out.

Haku strutted up to the car playing along. "Only if my two friends can come along too."

"The more the merrier." Zabuza chuckled as we all climbed into the car laughing. Haku gave him a quick peck on the lips only to be pulled back by his boyfriend who seemed to want nothing more then to devour Haku then and there.

"My eyes! My poor virgin eyes!" I cried out from the back seat. Zabuza broke his kiss with Haku and smacked me over the head. "Hey, was that necessary?" I mumbled rubbing the spot Zabuza hit me. "Haku he'd better not be hurting you or Garra and I will have to have an intervention."

"I'd never hurt Haku," Zabuza said defensively as he started to drive away.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," Zabuza said.

A mischievous smile started to take over my face. "You know Zabuza only fools are positive."

"Why you little... gah. Haku why are you friends with this idiot again?" He asked turning to Haku who was giggling in the passenger seat. "Your both hopeless you know that. Hey Garra what are you always writing in that book of yours?" Garra had his book out and was writing furiously in it.

"Short stories, but mostly poetry," Garra replied.

"Poetry... as in that stuff in books that doesn't quite reach to the margins," Zabuza teased.

"Well at least I can write," Garra shot back.

"Do you want to walk the rest of the way," Zabuza threatened, or at least he tried to, but he didn't seem very threatening with a grin on his face. Then again...

Once we got to the school Haku gave Zabuza another quick kiss before stepping out of the car and unfortunately we ran right in to Sasuke and his gang.

"Well, well look what we have here. A gay transvestite, a mute who couldn't get any even if he wanted to, and last but not least bondage boy who is to ugly for a person so he has to hump trees." Sasuke yelled, you know just in case the penguins in Antarctica couldn't hear him. "What a bunch of gay losers." His friends all laughed.

"Well at least I don't have to be worried about all the STD's I'm catching form the multitude of sluts who aren't even smart enough to get their money up front. You know Karin he's never going to pay you back so you might as well leave now and find some other guy who's willing to pay up front," Haku said plainly. "Now if you'll excuse us we're not all that interested in catching anything." Haku grabbed Garra and my arms before escorting us though the front doors of the school.

At lunch the three of us were at our usual table when Hinata Huyga walked up to our table. She's short for a girl with long black hair and pale eyes. She's really shy and quiet which is why her coming over to anyone is a big shocker.

"Um, hi. Garra I... I was um wondering if, maybe, you know if your not busy, or if you don't have a partner yet-"

"Yeah, I'll be your partner. Why don't you sit down and we can talk about what we want to do for our creative writing project," Garra said while giving Haku and I a warning glare. It was not secret to the two of us that Garra had been pining for this shy girl for a long time. I never teased Garra about this like I did with Haku and Zabuza though. When it came to Garra liking other people it was a big step for him. He has this constant fear that people will abandon him like his parents did to him as a young child. The fact that he openly admitted to Haku and me that he liked Hinata was a miracle.

Haku and I just observed Garra talk to Hinata. We'd never seen him talk so much, ever! Hinata had a permanent blush on her checks. It was pretty obvious that she liked Garra just as much as he liked her. Both of them were shy and nervous but they seemed to be working around that mostly by only talking about school stuff.

"I can't stay after school today I have to go to work, but would tomorrow after school work for you?" Garra asked looking strait at Hinata for the first time during the whole conversation.

Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red before nodding just as the bell rang. She blushed again before bidding the three of us good bye, her eyes lingering on Garra before she turned and walked out of the cafeteria. Garra's eyes followed her till she was out of site. Then turned to face us.

"If I hear so much as a peep out of either of you, your dead. Got that?" We nodded and grabbed our trays before we separated to go to our separate classes.

Last class of the day and the freshmen finally got up the guts to ask what happened to Kakashi Sensei's eye. He wore a patch over his left eye and no one really knew how exactly he lost it because he changed the story every time.

"Well, it's quite a tragic story to tell you the truth. I was watching this beautiful bird fly though the sky and then it pooped in my eye," Kakashi explained woefully.

"You can't loose your eye because a bird pooped in it," the freshmen exclaimed.

"You can when you forget your holding a pen." A chorus of 'ew's' went up from many of the people in the room while some laughed at Kakashi's lame story. "Alright back to work everyone." He walked back over to his podium where he continued to grade the classes last project. "Naruto?"

I looked up to see him motioning for me to go over to him. "Your ink drawing turned out amazingly well, which is why I sent it and a couple of you other pieces over to the university to have a friend of mine who teaches over there to take a look. He said that he'd like for you to take his live drawing studio class on Saturdays."

I couldn't believe it. A college professor wanted me, a junior in high school, to come to one of his classes. "I'd love to!!"

"Great. I'll let him know you'll be there this Saturday at 10 am. Here's all the information you should need to know," he said as he handed me a slip of paper. It had the location and time the class would be at as well as a list of supplies that I would need for the class. I had most of them, but I would need to get the 24" X 18" sketch paper. I couldn't wait for Saturday now. Why oh why did it have to be Wednesday?

By the time Saturday rolled around I was so excited and nervous at the same time. I couldn't stop pacing. I had four hours till the class started and I was making people angry with how much noise I was making.

"Ru why don't you just go for a run and burn off that excess energy and let everyone else get some sleep," Garra said looking up at me. He was writing in his book again, probably writing about Hinata.

"Want to come too. I know your probably nervous about meeting up with Hinata today, even if your only working on a school project." He looked around the room at the still sleeping kids before nodding and making his way toward me.

Once the crisp fall air hit my face I instantly calmed down. Garra stepped out next to me locking the door behind him and tying the key on a string around his neck. Silently we made our way to the side walk and started on our jog. Garra was the only one who would ever join me on my runs. Haku said he didn't see the point in just running. You weren't running after anything or anyone, you weren't being chased and you weren't late for anything. I guess that does make sense if you look at it that way.

I could hear our feet hitting the ground in a syncopated rhythm as we ran. We never talked whenever Garra decided to join me. We just took comfort in the fact that we weren't alone and we could just enjoy the presence of another living person with out having to fill the empty space with mindless chatter.

By the time that we got back the little kids were up and watching Saturday morning cartoons. Haku was up as well making breakfast like he usually does on Saturdays. For once the three of us all had plans. Haku had his usual date with Zabuza, Garra was working on a project at the library with Hinata, and I was going to my first college class. I was just sitting in on is so I wasn't actually getting a credit but the experience alone made it all worth while.

After Haku's breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes I showered and got dressed for my class. I finally decided on some khaki cut off shorts and my 'There are no kangaroos in Austria' t-shirt. The bus ride over was busy. Many people go out on the weekends, especially when the weather is as nice as it is now. It is getting colder, but when the sun is shinning like it is today, people just can't stay in. When I got to the campus I had 20 minutes to find the design building where the class was. The campus was like a mini town inside the city. The dorms and class buildings were all located in a central location. There were maps posted in various spots by the sidewalks that lead from building to building. Looking at the nearest map I was able to find the building I was looking for was at the end of this side walk. The building was a long concrete building with a circular dome shaped building connected to it. When I entered the building there was this wall that had newspapers available with a bunch of fliers posted to it. They advertised various clubs, language classes, and calls for room mates. There was a cafe over to my right were some students were walking out with coffee, bagels, and other kinds of food and drinks. The first floor also had a library and seating areas where students were working on projects or working on computers. There were stairs and elevators that lead up to 5 floors.

I took a slip of paper out of my back pocket. It was the information Kakashi had written down for me about the class. I was in the right building but by the room number I had to go up a floor to room 253. Taking the stairs I went to room 253, but before I got there someone covered my eyes with their hands. Instantly my hands went to theirs and what I felt gave away the identity of the person obstructing my vision.

"Ino, I know it's you. You've been bragging about that promise ring all week. How you ever got that lazy Shikamaru to give it you that ring I'll never know." I said as she dropped her hands and turned me around to give me a big all encompassing hug.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"Well my high school art teacher knows this college professor named Jiraiya and he showed him some of my art work and this professor Jiraiya guy asked if I wanted to take this life drawing class."

"Wow, that is so cool. I'm actually in that class too. Naruto you do know what a life drawing class is don't you?"

"Still life drawing?" I said not quite sure what she was implying.

"Well this should be fun," Ino said as she opened the door to the studio room that had easels set up and a platform in the center of the room. Some students had already taken seat and were setting up their art supplies. Ino and I took seat next to the window seat. We got our stuff all set up and this old guy and this loud woman came in talking about something that happened at some party or something.

"Alright class you all know the drill, so for the first half hour there will be a new pose every five minutes," the old guy said. I had no idea what he was talking about. "Today our model will be Miss Anko." That's when my eyes were drawn to the loud woman who had walked in with the professor and found her to be stripping her clothes off on the platform.

My jaw dropped. This is the first time I'd ever seen a woman naked and surprisingly I wasn't as turned on as I thought I would be. Ino's chuckle pulled me back to the present. I looked over at her where she was shaking her head.

"Well Naruto get started," she said while picking up her own pencil and started to draw.

I wish I had know that live drawing meant drawing naked people. I mean this still would have been awkward but I would have at least been more prepared. Then again I don't really know what could have prepared me for this.

By the time I finally touched my pencil to paper Anko had already moved to a different poise where she was facing directly at me. I go a full frontal view of her boobs and all. Now a normal reaction for a 16 almost 17 year old boy would be totally turned on but honestly like I would have like someone with a much flatter chest. I wasn't really into a women who were well blessed in the top area.

For the next 25 minutes I did some quick and rough sketches of Anko in various poses and she was not at all afraid to be daring in her poses. After that she started holding her poses for longer and I was able to put more detail into my drawings. The more I drew the better my drawings started to get. I was really beginning to learn how to draw the human body. When I was drawing I just saw the lines of Anko's body and how they all connected, how her muscles were connected. I was really able to see how the human figure was shaped and how all the components went together.

At the end of the class as I was putting my things away the professor came up to me. "You've done a good job today Naruto. I hope to see you back here next week."

"Yeah definitely!" I said. He nodded and smiled before going over to Anko to talk her. She had already put her clothes back on and I noticed that there wasn't much of a difference. She was wearing tights with short shorts, a mesh shirt with a jacket over the top, which was the only thing that really concealed her figure. She sure wasn't shy at all about her body. Ino slung an arm around my shoulder and dragged me out of the room.

"So Naruto what would you say if I took you out for lunch? I'll pay," Ino said with a sly smile.

"What's the catch?" I asked. Whenever Ino offered to pay for something there was always a catch.

"No catch, but I will get the opportunity to tease you relentlessly. That shy blush on you innocent little face the moment you realized what life drawing really was... It was so cute!" Ino burst out laughing.

"Fine I'll go with you but only because you offered to pay."

We walked together to this little dinner that was in campus town which is next to the actual campus, hence the name. We got our meals as we talked about the class and work.

"Ino why are you taking a class like this? I mean it's not exactly fashion or anything."

"Well when your drawing a fashion illustration, which is a drawing of the clothes on a person you kinda have to know what the body looks like underneath the clothes. It helps because then you know how the fabric falls on the actually body," Ino explained.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense. So do we only draw naked women in this class?"

"No we draw guys to, but most of the time they're not all that good looking, which is really disappointing. I wish guys like Sasori or Kisame would be the models for this class. Kisame would be great to draw because he has all these really interesting body modification stuff. It's his thing you know. He is really into dying his hair blue and scarification. Don't ask me why he just is."

"Who are these guys?"

"Oh they live in my apartment building. They're all kinda strange to tell you the truth. I mean Sasori is way to interested in puppets and his boyfriend Diedara likes to blow up his own art work which is really weird. He also looks more like a girl then Haku does, which is nearly impossible, though don't ever say anything like that to his face or you might just become his next exploding work of art. You know Haku's boyfriend Zabuza lives in the same apartment as I do right?" She asked finally taking a breath.

"Ah no I didn't actually."

"Oh well now you know. Anyway there's also Zangetsu and he's a schizophrenic. Tobi is his roommate and he's just very strange, and he likes to speak in third person. The only person who is able to actually control him is Zangetsu. Let's see who else am I missing... oh yeah there is Hiden and he has a swearing problem and his roommate slash boyfriend Kakuzu who loves money more then anything except maybe Hiden but only a little less. Oh, and last but not least there is this guy named Itachi, but I don't really see him all that much. He's always at class, he rooms with Kisame."

"Sounds like you live in the same building with a lot of interesting people," I say.

"Yeah it really makes life interesting that's for sure," said Ino.

We finished our lunch before we said good bye and I went to catch my bus. When I got home there were a bunch of younger kids playing outside in the leafs that were starting to fall. I made my way inside and found Garra and Haku in the kitchen. Haku was making a cake for one of the little kid's birthdays that was taking place this week and Garra was at the table writing in his book.

"So Ru how did your class go?"Haku asked with a contented smile on his face. The three of us seemed to take care of the kids here more then the actual adults that worked here. They never seem to be here at all. It's a wonder that the bills get paid.

"The class was great. I learned a lot. Oh and Ino's in the class too," I said.

"You know we looked up what life drawing classes were on-line and you know what we found out," Haku grinned.

"So who did you end up drawing?" Garra asked with a rare grin.

"Um, ha ha, well it was the girl named Anko..."

"And... was she hot?" Haku pushed.

"Well I don't know if you like that type of girl..." I trailed off.

"Ru are you not interested in girls, not like it's a big deal to us or anything," Haku switched gears so fast. Going from teasing to supportive before my mind could even catch up to what he was implying.

"I don't know, I just don't think that I like loud big breasted women. I'm not ruling out all girls, just that one," I replied.

"Well you don't like Ino either and all the girls at our school don't seem to spark any interest in you. You very well could be gay and you just don't know it yet," Haku explained.

"Yeah, maybe, but I- I don't know. I mean I'm just known as the guy who got duck taped to a tree at school so even if I did show any interest the girls there wouldn't even want me, and it doesn't mean I'm ruling out all girls."

"All we're saying is that we don't care if you are gay. You know we just want you to be happy,"Garra said.

"Well you know we would be just as supportive of you if you finally got up the guts to ask Hinata out on a real date and not just a study date," I said turning the attention away from me. "So how did your little study date go with Hinata anyway?"

"It went well. We got a lot done with our project, and I found out that she really likes dogs. She also doesn't get along very well with her dad and he likes her sister and her cousin more then he likes her. She's just so shy and beautiful, I mean the way she curls her hair around her finger... I'm getting carried away again aren't I?" Garra asked looking down to cover up his blush. It was good to see him like this, to see him open up.

"We're just glad to hear that things are going so well for you," Haku said gently.

"So when are the two of you meeting up again?" I asked.

"Well she'll actually be sitting with us at lunch this week. I hope that's okay," Garra said looking up at Haku and I.

"Of course it's ok. She can sit with us whenever she wants. You know you don't need to ask our permission," I said to Garra knowing that Haku would back me up fully on this.

The rest of the day went by slowly. None of us worked on Saturday's which was really nice to have a break from work even if we all liked our job. At five o'clock Zabuza came by to pick up Haku for their date. All I could really think about is how I couldn't wait for next Saturday's drawing class.

AN: Thanks to all my readers. I hope you enjoyed the chapter so please review and let me know what you think. Please stay tuned more is coming.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright here is chapter 4. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!!

My birthday is fast approaching. I'll be 17 on Halloween. It's my favorite holiday and not just because it's my birthday, but I love all the costumes, games and tricks. I just have to get through this week. Halloween is this Saturday and so far the only plans I have is my art class at 10 to noon. After that the day is open for anything.

Today is Tuesday and right now I just got out of class and I'm on my way to lunch. The school is serving what they call taco pizza, which means that it's the hamburger meat we had yesterday only now it's been ground up and had taco flavor added to it and put on a pizza with extra greasy cheese. Totally disgusting, but then again what school made meal isn't. I opt for the salad bar because there is no way the gross wanna be pizza is going anywhere near me. Once my salad is paid for I look over to my usual table and find Hinata and Garra already there and talking. I can't help but smile. I just hope that they can move on from talking about their project and start admitting to themselves how much they like each other and do something about it. Thinking of that project shouldn't it be due soon, I mean they've been working on that project for a few weeks now.

"Hey you two,"I say as I sit down next to Garra. "What's up still working on that project?"

"No, we got that done last week. Keep up Ru," Garra said with a small smile on his face as he looked back over to Hinata to pick up where they left off on their conversation.

Haku sat himself down across from me having just gotten here, but he didn't look his usual self. He kept glancing around the room and rubbing his arms which is the total opposite from his usual confident self.

"Haku what's wrong did something happen?" He only shook his head. His hands were trembling as he tried to open his milk carton. This got Garra's attention and he looked over at Haku. Something wasn't right. That's when I noticed the scarf that hadn't been there this morning. I knew if I asked about it he wouldn't say anything about it and if we pushed he would just leave. So I reached across the table and grabbed the scarf pulling it away from Haku's neck as he tried to grab for it. Red marks that were starting to darken into black bruises marred his neck in the shape of hands.

"Haku what happened?" I questioned my voice turning dark as I was thinking what I'd do to the person who hurt my friend.

"I-I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you about it later, after you've cooled down," Haku said while avoiding eye contact with Garra and myself, both of us gazing intently at Haku trying to find any clues as to who might have hurt him.

"You know Haku we will be more level headed then Zabuza and if you tell us now then later we can help you calm him down," Garra spoke trying to get it out of him in a different way.

"Oh shit, OH SHIT! I was so worried about what you to would do I totally forgot about Zabuza. He's going to kill someone!" Haku was in full panic mode. I hadn't seen him like this in years, not sense he ran away from a bad foster home and the police were involved. Whoever did this to Haku was going to pay for it, several times over.

"Haku tell us what happened," Garra said, his voice lowering to a growl.

"Well it was after Trigonometry, I was just washing my hands in the bathroom after my Chemistry class and, well Kabuto came in. He just came up behind me mumbling under his breath and then next thing I know he throws me up against the wall with his hand tightening around my neck. I got lucky when someone came into the bathroom soon after. If they hadn't I don't even want to think about what would have happened," Haku said as quietly as he could while looking around the room suspiciously.

"Oh Haku, that's terrifying," Hinata exclaimed. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He's up to something, just make sure you stay close to Naruto and me during gym. He can be very dangerous and when he has his mind set on something nothing can stop him from getting what he wants. Just keep your eyes open," Garra warned.

Haku nodded trying to hide his trembling just as the bell rang. Garra said he would meet us in the locker room after he walked Hinata to her class. He gave me a look that said if Haku was hurt on my watch I'd be in big trouble.

After our next class after lunch we made it to the locker room where we were able to change and head into the gym without any incident. Kabuto was sitting in the corner of the bleachers with Sasuke and the other two that are always surrounding Sasuke. Kabuto glanced over at Haku with a leer on his face. He wasn't even looking at me and I got chills down my spine.

The door to the locker room slammed shut with a bang. Haku and I both looked up to see Garra glaring at Kabuto. I know it's cleche but if looks could kill... Garra made his way over to us and took his seat just as Gai sensei came into the room in his usual overly enthusiastic way.

"Alright my youthful students today we will be wrestling. I would also like to remind everyone that wrestling team tryouts will be in two weeks as of today, and I hope to see you all there!" he cried out. "Now I will be calling out a name at random and when I call your name please say who you would like to be partners with. Let's see... Lee!"

Lee was like a mini version of Gai sensei. "I challenge my long time rival Neji!" He cried as he jumped up onto the bleachers and pointed to where Neji was talking to his girlfriend Ten Ten. He let out a heavy sigh and made his way to the other end of the wrestling mat with Lee.

"Kiba!"

"I'll go with Shino," The known dog lover said making his way to another area on the mat.

"Garra!" Gai sensei called out. I looked over to him expecting him to say Haku would be his partner.

"Kabuto," Garra's monotone voice broke through the air of whispering students in a way that promised nothing good before making his way over to the mat. 'This was not going to end well,' I thought as I watched Kabuto make his way over to where Garra was waiting for him. 'Yep the only way this was going to end was in blood shed.'

I was called a few people later so I was going to work with Haku. We found an empty place on the mats then waited for the rest of the class to get partnered up. Gai gave us some more instructions before we started.

With Garra

We circled each other both analyzing what the others first move was going to be. Kabuto isn't necessarily the best fighter but he makes up for it in strategy, lucky for me I'm not predictable at all when it comes to fighting of any kind, so he shouldn't be able to find any patterns, then again I wasn't planning on drawing this out long. He was also not the kind of guy to make the first move so I took initiative and lunged for him. He tried to push me away but I already latched on to his neck and triceps.

Our bodies twisted as I tried to throw him to the ground and he tried to get me to break my hold. I let him break free and spun around behind him and was able to take out his legs. He wasn't down for long he was able to stand up and take a few steps back before making a grab at me. I side stepped out of the way and grabbed hold of his waist and dragged him to the ground onto his back. He rolled and was standing seconds later. I wasn't going to go easy on him anymore. He lunged again and I wrapped my arms around his waist and lifted him into the air and threw him down hard on to the mat. This head smacked the mat hard and I heard a satisfying groan. He rolled on to his stomach and I pushed him down and grabbed hold of his arm twisting it painfully behind his back. I knew it was hurting him because he tapped the mat to show that he surrendered just like Gai sensei had told us to to ensure that now one got hurt. Not that I was going to listen to that rule not after he hurt Haku. I kept twisting his arm till I felt and heard the sickening pop of his shoulder dislocating.

He screamed out and the gym turned silent. Everyone stopped their own separate matches and their eyes fell to where Kabuto was curled into a fetal position clutching his shoulder moaning in pain. He deserved it. No one hurts my friends.

Gai sensei rushed over to where Kabuto was rocking pitifully on the ground. If he thought he could get away with hurting my friend... well I guess he knows better know. Gai called Sasuke and Suigetsu over to take him to the nurses office to get his shoulder and bloody nose looked at. Apparently I smacked his face into the floor when while I was twisting his arm. They lifted him up glaring hatefully at me while I looked on with a blank face. Inside, however I was satisfied with the warning I had given Kabuto. If any of them tried a stunt like Kabuto's today there would be hell to pay later. Let's just hope they got the message.

"Garra, I'm shocked at your behavior. Go to the principals office right this instant," Gai said, his voice heavy with disappointment. Not that I cared.

Once I was at the principals office I had to wait in an uncomfortable chair until the old lady was ready to see me. She was probably still finishing her long lunch break. Moments later Kabuto came into the office his arm in a sling and a bandage over his nose. There was a pretty big cut on the bridge of his nose which means that I must have broken it. He glared at me but that was about it. He signed out and made his way to the entrance. The nurse was accompanying him to the hospital to get checked out. Maybe his had a concussion and needed his head checked.

'He needed his head check alright, but not for a concussion,' I thought as I watched him get into a car.

The principals office door opened and the old woman called me in and told me to take a seat in the chair on the opposite side of her desk. She was in her fifty's or so but she looked more likely to be in her thirty's. I guess even money can buy you a new face if your willing to let some guy in constant search for perfection near your face with a knife that is.

"Garra what you did today in gym class was uncalled for and is reasonably punishable by expulsion. To willfully hurt another student in such means is terrible, but because you don't have any other blemishes on your record and have good grades your punishment will be out of school suspension for three days. I never what to hear of something like this happening again. I may not know everything that goes on in this school and I know that not all of my students are model citizens, but I do know that Kabuto is not someone you want to mess with, nor is he as person of great character. He's been in my office many times for many different reasons and I don't want to see him targeting you or any of your fiends as pay back for this little event. I'd suggest that when you get back here you watch your back. Kabuto is not below using dirty tricks. If I had my way he would have been expelled a long time a go, but after this year he will no longer be my problem," She said.

She wasn't the best principal, not with her drinking problem that she tried to hide, but she was always fair and did a good job with the circumstances at hand, which is probably why the school board keeps her here. I don't know anyone else who would like to take her position, much less be able to manage it.

I nodded to what she a said before she asked, "Now would you care to tell me what drove you to do this?"

"Not really, no," I said looking her strait in the eyes.

She nodded, " I know you don't do anything without a reason Garra. I just hope it was worth it. Your free to finish out the day and I expect you back here Monday morning." I stood from my seat and made my way to my last class.

Hinata had saved me a seat in our advanced writing class. I handed a note the secretary had given to me so my teacher knew why I was late before sitting down next to Hinata.

"What happened?" Hinata asked quietly as the teacher was explaining todays journal writing assignment.

"I am suspended from school for the next three days for hurting another student. She gasped and had a shocked look on her face and I was nervous that she might be scared of me and never talk to me again, but I wasn't going to lie to her. Better she know the truth.

"It was Kabuto wasn't it. You know you may have just made the situation worse with Haku, because now you won't be here to look after him and something worse could happen," she scolded me. I couldn't believe it. Not only was it the opposite reaction of what I was expecting but she was right. I wouldn't be here for the next three days and even thought Naruto was strong Sasuke runs around with Sasuke and now with both of them looking to hurt my two friends they were both in more danger. SHIT! My pencil that I was holding broke in my hand and a splinter went into my finger. Why did I have to be so rash. I should have thought of that. I had just created an opportunity for my friends to get hurt by the people they fear most, more then any other bad foster home.

A gentle hand covered my own and took the broken pencil from my hand before placing a new one into it. I looked over to Hinata and she gave me a sad shy smile.

"It'll be ok. I'll come to work with you after school and we can figure something out. I know that I won't be too much help in looking after Naruto and Haku, but I know my cousin Neji has never been a fan of Kabuto and he might be willing to help out and I'm sure my friends Kiba and Shino would help keep an eye out for them if I asked." This was the most Hinata had ever said to me about something other then a school project. She was right to, maybe it was time that Naruto, Haku and I expanded our circle a little bit and ask for some outside help, even if it's only for the next three days. Who would have thought that the most beautiful and quiet girl in the world would be able to calm down the hateful vicious monster within me.

With Haku

Garra just got back from work while I was putting some concealer on the purple and blue bruise on my neck to hide it from Zabuza while on our date tonight. We were just going to go to this art exhibit that had just opened Monday and we didn't want to go this weekend because it would be packed. Garra seemed much calmer then I thought he would me. Most of the time after he got into a fight he would be brooding for days afterwards. Oddly enough he was very calm. We didn't speak to each other because even though Garra was calm I could tell he was thinking hard on something and I didn't want to interrupt his thought process.

I looked back into the mirror and checked my work. Thank heavens for theater make up. It covered up this bruise way better then any of the other make up I had in my collection. I was wearing a turtle neck long sleeve shirt as well just to make sure all my bases were covered. I really didn't want Zabuza finding out about this. He was even more protective of me then Garra and in gym if he hadn't been stopped by the teacher I'm sure Kabuto would have ended up with more then a dislocated shoulder and a broken nose. If Zabuza finds out he wouldn't think twice about killing him, but then he would go to jail again. He was in there once before we meet for assault and I didn't want him in there again. I never approved of fighting unless it was stage fighting, which isn't really fighting at all, and Garra almost got expelled. I wouldn't be able to stand myself if he got expelled because of me.

Ok now I need to calm down, Zabuza will be here soon and if I don't act like everything is normal he will know something is up. I put on some dark jeans and my white converse shoes before pulling on my jacket and making my way outside to wait for my boyfriend to come pick me up. I didn't have to wait long before his car pulled up in front of the house I lived in with all the other orphans.

I hoped into the car and gave him a kiss like I always do before pulling away to put my seat belt on. He started to drive towards the gallery asking me about my day and I gave him a noncommittal answer before asking him about his classes. He told me about how his teacher had so little faith in the class and how he thought they all were seventy year old women who didn't grow up with computers even though the majority of the class could knew more about computers then his idiot teacher. We had a good laugh. He pulled into the parking lot and we made out way into the gallery.

The art was amazing. I'd learned to appreciate art though Naruto's work and something I found amazing was how Garra could write something that would inspire Naruto's creations and vice versa. Looking at these works of are I wonder what inspired them. Zabuza also enjoyed art because it gave him ideas for his computer programing. That is something that I have always enjoyed about art, it's always inspiring something new in many different aspects of life.

"Wow this is all really amazing. I loved the one with the fabric that lead form sculpture to another. Just the way it lead you through the space and how when the fabric that was close the lights and the light was diffused. It was amazing," I gushed as Zabuza's hand grabbed the back of my neck. I usually loved when he did this but he had such big hands that his fingers reached around my neck and compressed on my bruises. I tried not to flinch but it was too late. Zabuza noticed and turned to face me.

"Haku explain," he said simply. He was never one to really say more then what was needed when he was concerned.

"It's nothing really, please don't make a big deal about it," I tried to dodge the questioning but the look Zabuza gave me said there was no way out of it for me. "Alright, can we at least just leave I don't want to cause a seen." He nodded and we made our way to his car and we made our way out onto the street.

"Alright," I said mentally preparing myself for what was to come. "It was after my chemistry class and I went to wash my hands in the bathroom and this senior came up behind me and threw me against the wall with his hand around my neck. Then someone walked in and that's it. Garra already was suspended for dislocating his shoulder and breaking his nose in gym class today." I didn't try to sugar coat anything because it wouldn't do any good.

Zabuza nodded and next thing I know the car is heading away from the orphanage home and towards his apartment. "When is Garra done with his suspension done?" he asked calmly.

"Monday," I replied.

"Alright then, you'll be staying with me and you won't be going back to school until Garra gets back to school."

"What?!"

"I don't want anything to happen to you and no offense to Naruto but he isn't exactly the best fighter and wouldn't be able to protect you as well as Garra could. I don't really care who it is but there is now way your going back to school without Garra there. You may not have told me who this guy is but I have my ways of figuring it out and when I do that kid had better watch his back." That was another thing, if Zabuza wasn't in a situation to react immediately then he would bide his time and plan things out which usually made thing worse for the person on the receiving end of his punishments.

We pulled up into his apartment parking lot and we made our way up to his room. There was really no arguing with him, besides this way we can spend more time together. Oh and I almost forgot Naruto's birthday is this Saturday, maybe while I'm here Zabuza can help me plan something amazing for his party. He's turning 17.

For the remainder of the evening Zabuza and I cuddled up watching movies, although there wasn't much watching so much as making out. The bruised neck situation was put aside for now and I was able to enjoy the remainder of my date with my boyfriend. I called Garra and Naruto soy they wouldn't worry about me. Garra seem more relived when I told him that Zabuza wouldn't let me go to school for the remainder of the week.

After the phone call was made Zabuza picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. He set me down gently before slowly peeling off my turtle neck being especially careful when he got to my neck. He noticed that it was covered with make up so he made his way to the bath room and came back with a wash cloth and some Icy Hot, which feels really good on bruises and sore spots. It also smelled really good, at least I think it does. He gently washed away the make up before gently massaging the Icy Hot into my neck. It hurt a little bit but his hands could work wonders. He left again to put the Icy Hot away as well as the wash cloth and I heard the sink run so I knew he must be washing his hands.

He came back into the room without his shirt on and what a sight it was. He was muscular and tan it was wonderful to look at. My hand unconsciously moved to caress his chest. He gathered me into his arms and he leaned down to kiss me. His hand was careful to avoid my bruised neck when he moved it to cradle my face while he kissed me. He lead me back to the bed and laid me down before climbing on top of me.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this tonight, I don't want to hurt you anymore then you are already hurt. Besides with the Icy Hot on you I can't get you to make those wonderful sounds while I kiss your neck." I hid my face in his chest completely embarrassed. He laughed and his chest shook with the vibrations of his laugh. He pulled back the covers and went to turn off the lights as I crawled into the covers and waited for Zabuza to return. He climbed in and gathered me into his arms and I was asleep in moments.

AN: Thank you all for reading. Please stay tuned. More is coming!! Review please and let me know what you all think!!!

( .com/watch?v=uVdnQi8OO3o&NR=1 ) This is a link to the slam that Garra did to Kabuto during their fight.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews and please don't stop. I love to hear what everyone thinks!!

Please enjoy chapter 5!

Shortly after Garra and I got a phone call from Haku telling us that Zabuza was keeping him captive for the next few days Garra told me what he had come up with, not that it really mattered all that much now that Haku wouldn't be there, however Garra still wanted someone there for me just in case something happened, especially because I'd be there alone. Hinata would meet me at lunch along with her two friends Shino and Kiba. The two of them would also keep an eye out for me in gym and Neji, Hinata's cousin would be there during Biology II. Knowing how Sasuke and his friends worked they would react fast and Garra was probably right to be covering all the bases. In all honesty I was scared. I didn't want any repeats of freshman year. I just wanted to make it to Saturday and celebrate my 17th birthday with my two best friends and maybe Hinata, I had a feeling that pretty soon her and Garra would finally become a couple.

Garra and I stayed up all night, though we didn't really talk much. He wrote in his book while I was sketching in my sketch book. I think I finally dosed off around 3:30 or so.

Kids were running around and screaming when I woke up. Mornings were true chaos. Garra was already helping many of them get breakfast and others were getting dressed or finishing up some last minute home work. Usually morning were a little calmer, but Haku and I usually can get things more organized, to bad Haku was with his boyfriend and I was to worried about living through the end of the school day. I glanced over at the clock and realized that there was only ten minutes till the school bus came to pick everyone up.

I was up and getting dressed before you could say, 'wake up.' I had to skip my morning shower because I obviously didn't have time. I grabbed my bag and a piece of toast that Garra tossed to me on my way out the door with a bunch of the younger kids right at my heals.

Eric grabbed my hand as the bus pulled up and dragged me onto the bus. "Sit with me Naruto, I want to tell you about my Grandparents. I went to see them yesterday and Grandpa told me this really funny story about my dad when he was my age. Did you know..." he regaled me with the story and I tried to give him my full attention. I really did but I was really nervous. This is literally the first time I've gone to school with neither Haku or Garra.

The bus stopped off and the Elementy and Middle school first before it dropped me and a few other kids off at the High School. This place just seemed some much bigger for some reason.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I swear I jumped ten feet in the air.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't mean to scare you," Hinata's quiet voice said as I turned to face her. I was so relived that it wasn't Sasuke or one of his flunkies. I looked around the school yard trying to spot one of them. Hinata found them first. Kabuto had a big black bruise around his nose and there was a bandage on it as well. His arm was in a sling, he also didn't seem to be moving very fast, because when he did he wobbled a bit, which means that he probably did get a concussion from when Garra threw him on the floor. The four of them were all huddled in a group and occasionally one of them would look around.

The bell rang signaling classes to start. Shino was in my first class and he silently took a seat next to me giving me a nod. I smiled weakly back and turned to face the teacher. Most of the day was quiet . I had lunch with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino just like what Garra had planned out with Hinata yesterday. Even in gym the quartet didn't bother me. It was truly the calm before the storm.

After school I headed to the bus stop and waited for my ride to work. I made it quite safely but I knew that if they didn't do anything today they would tomorrow. They're just trying to put me into a false sense of security or whatever.

Ino was already at work when I came in. "Hey Naruto to what's up, you seem down?" Ino asked after delivering a coffee cake to a table in the back.

"Oh nothing much, except that Garra was suspended for the rest of the week for braking someone's nose and dislocating their shoulder. Haku was attacked in the bathroom which is why Garra beat someone up, and then his boyfriend decided to kidnap him until Garra came back to school because he didn't think I could protect Haku," I said sarcastically.

"Oh wow, I'm so glad I don't have to be in high school anymore. High school sucks," Ino said while making a turtle cappuccino while I was getting my work apron on.

"Tell me about it."

"I think I may have something that will cheer you up though," she said after she came back from delivering the cappuccino.

"Oh yeah, what," I asked perking up a bit.

"Well I've decided that I'm going to throw a birthday slash Halloween party for you on Saturday at my apartment building. I've actually been planning this for weeks now, so don't think that you can get out of it," She said trying to hold in her excitement. She loved planning parties and she was always pretty good at them to. Her graduation party last year was a blast.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, so after class on Saturday your all mine," she laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her. "And don't worry Garra and Haku know everything about it. I would never leave them out of something like this."

I nodded and we we our separate ways and started actually working. When there was a lull I would try and pry information out of her, but when she wanted to keep a secret, not even Houdini could get her to spill any information. Once our shifts were over we said our good byes and headed to our homes.

I made it though the day without some much as a scratch, lets just hope tomorrow would go just as smoothly.

Next Day

Well this morning certainly went smoother. Garra made breakfast again and I was up to help the younger kid get everything else ready for school. Just like yesterday Eric had me sit with him on the bus and he was telling me about a school field trip they were having today.

I arrived at the high school where Hinata was waiting for me. We talked a bit before the bell rang and we parted ways. I was headed toward my English class, but I never made it.

One Hour Later

The last thing I remember was heading to my class before something hard hit the back of my head. I tried to rub my eyes only to find that they were tied behind my back. Panic sunk in and my body started to shake.

Dark laughing cam from behind me and I turned to look. Sasuke was standing with his arm wrapped around Karin. Suigetsu was standing next to Karin while Kabuto, arm still in a sling and his bruised face turning a sickly green around the edges of the dark bruise, was standing on the other side of Sasuke.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. Just like freshman year isn't it Naruto," Sasuke's cruel voice broke through the laughing. "Only this time we're not at a nice park. I don't want anyone finding you this time. You see Garra really shouldn't have hurt my friend Kabuto here, because now your going to pay for it, and so will Garra once he's returned from suspension as well as Haku when he comes back from where ever he is."

"You will not hurt my friends!" I yelled.

"As far as I see it your in no position to tell us what to do," Sasuke snarled.

"You know as well as I do Kabuto deserved the ass kicking he got from Garra for hurting Haku!" I snarled back.

"Oh yeah that's right, I'd forgotten that Kabuto made plans for your little gay tranny friend," he laughed glancing over at Kabuto who only smirked.

"What do you me plans, what are you trying to do to Haku?!" I redirected my attention towards Kabuto. He just laughed.

"Well you see I've been watching him for quite some time now and I find him quite interesting. With the way he's constantly trying new looks I wonder if he would be just as open to experimenting with different forms of torture."

"WHAT! YOU SICK FUCK! YOU WILL NOT EVER TOUCH MY FRIENDS!!" I yelled before I was struck hard in the face courtesy of Suigetsu.

"Come on Sasuke, can't we just get on with this and kick his ass?" Suigetsu whined.

"Stand him up," Sasuke directed. Suigetsu ruffly grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet. Sasuke dropped his arm from Karin and walked over too me and slammed his fist in to my gut. I gasped trying to fill my lungs with air that had been forced to leave my lungs. He didn't even give me time to recover before his fist slammed into me again. My knees buckled under me and I fell hard onto my knees. I tried to take big breaths as Suigetsu stood me up again.

"Are you so week that you can only hit a guy that can't even fight back. I know everything has just been handed to you all your life so I can understand why you wouldn't be able to actually win in a fair fight, you know in a fight where someone can not only defend themselves but actually fight back as well," I challenged, hoping he would take the bait and I would get my arms free and perhaps I might make it out of this alive.

I could see the anger rising in Sasuke's face. He was fuming mad at being challenged. He nodded to Suigetsu as a signal to untie me. I could tell there was hesitation but Suigetsu did what was expected of him without any further delay, least he get on the angry Sasuke.

I knew the moment my hands were fully freed Sasuke would attack without further warning. Sasuke may have had more fighting training, but something they don't teach you is how to take a hit, now that is something I have learned though several experiences.

A kick was headed my way the moment Suigetsu was out of the way, but I knew it was coming and I was able to grab his foot and throw him off balance. I didn't wait to react. I followed him to the ground and landed as many hits and kicks as I could before he landed on to my side that forced me to back up off of him. We both regained out footing and faced each other. Sasuke made the first move and went for my face. I ducked and swiped his feet out from under him before I flipped over and slammed my foot into his chest.

He let out a sharp cry clutching his chest. Suigetsu pulled me away from him by grabbing me around the waist and lifting me into the air. Sasuke stood up and if I thought he was angry before I challenged him I was wrong. I'm never seen anyone as mad as Sasuke was now.

Sasuke moved so fast that I could hardly tell what happened next. His foot connected with my jaw and I was thrown to the floor. I received repeated kicks to my stomach, chest and face that I passed out soon afterwards.

By the time I woke up again I was sitting in a puddle of my own blood. I was sore all over and my muscles complained as I pushed my self to a sitting position. I slowly made my way to standing and looked around at the place those four jerks had brought me to. It looked like some abandoned wear house. There was scrap metal all around the place and broken pieces of wood lying about. I saw a door 50 feet from where I was now standing before I slowly made my way towards the exit. Once I opened the door I found it was already dark outside and I didn't recognize anything around me. I was totally lost and in the middle of no where.

I didn't have my phone, and I didn't have any money. Whatever I may have brought with me to school was in my backpack and that was in my locker back at school. I guess the only thing I can really do now is pick a direction and walk. I could see the lights of the city towards my right so I thought that to be my best bet.

I walked what seemed like hours before I finally found some place I recognized. Kahona University, I have never been so happy to be at a school. As I was passing a building across the street from the campus grounds a man was thrown out of the door just ahead of me.

"Hey ladies no need to throw me out-"

"You pig! Stay out of here!" a lady called from the door before throwing a bag at the man that had been thrown out of the bar. He laughed and then he looked over at me.

"Wow kid you look like you've been to hell and back," the guy said, and that's when it his me. This guy was my college professor for my life drawing class. I was so relived to find someone I knew.

"Hey kid you alright. You really don't look good at all. What's your nam-" His eyes widened as he finally realized who I was. "Naruto, what the hell happened to you!?" he asked striding up to me. "Come on we need to get you taken care of." He walked me to his car and helped me in, then walked over to the other side and got into the drivers seat.

I dosed off soon after he started to drive away. When I woke up again I was laying on a strange bed with my shirt of and-

"Ow! That hurts!" I cried out as my professor was cleaning out some cuts with rubbing alcohol.

"Suck it up kid. Now you want to tell me what the hell happened to you?" he said in a stern voice. "Don't you dare try to avoid telling me because I'm not taking no for an answer."

Normally I wouldn't have cracked, but I was so tired and stressed out and terrified that I just cracked and told him everything that had happened over the last couple of days. He just listened quietly and let me get though my story.

"Alright kid. You're just going to stay here for the night. I'm going to call your home and let them know that your safe. It's late so you just get some sleep. I'll go grab you some extra blankets and a pillow. The bathroom is just down the hall there if you'd like to take a shower." I nodded and slowly stood up and made my way down the hall after giving him Garra's number to call. Garra was probably worried sick, and by now he'd called Haku to check and see if I was there with him, which I'm obviously not so now Haku is probably worried too. I was just to exhausted to really care at the moment now.

Professor Jiraiya

I had just gotten off the phone with Naruto's friend and I could tell he was pissed. He was actually on his way over.

It was about two hours later before there was a knock on the door and Naruto was fast asleep on the couch. I answered the door to find a red headed boy who wore way to much eyeliner that surrounded pale green eyes that were very guarded and looked at me with suspicion. I move aside to let the boy in and he rushed to Naruto's side and gently shook him awake. The two talked quietly before Garra looked back to me.

"Would it be alright if I stayed with Naruto. It's to late for any of the buses to take us home and I don't want to leave him here with someone I don't trust by himself," he said coldly. I just nodded and went to get some more blankets for this rude red head and another pillow.

This had certainly been one of the more interesting days in my life.

AN: Well that's the end of this chapter. Here's a heads up for the next chapter, Naruto and Itachi finally meet! Yay! Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Welcome to Chapter 6

I woke up this morning in a strange place. Looking around I found Garra asleep on the floor and that's when the memories of yesterday hit me. I flopped back down and wished I hadn't because by body sent out a cry of protest, which was understandable considering the beating I took. At least I was able to get in some good hits of my own. I'm pretty sure that I at least cracked a rib or something when I slammed my leg into Sasuke's chest.

I looked around for a clock and saw it was 8:23 in the morning, the fact that Garra was still asleep was just proof of how worried about me he was. He must have exhausted himself. Slowly making my way up I headed to the bathroom to relive myself.

The face that I met in the mirror sported a bruise that covered the bottom part of my left jaw. That was about it on my face so I lifted up my shirt to see the damage. My entire chest seemed to have turned purple and blue over night. There were some large cuts that covered my chest as well as a scattering of scraps. What a way to wake up on a birthday.

It's my birthday today! Oh my gosh I totally for got. I have class at 10 then there's that party Ino has been planning... Oh shit what's Ino going to say when she sees me like this!? Oh well I'm not going to let this get me down. Today is my day and I'm going to enjoy it as best I can, even though it hurts to move.

I heard a noise in the hall way right before there was a knock on the bathroom door. I cracked it open to see my professor standing there with some pain killers and a glass of water.

"Here kid this might help you feel a little better. There's also some Icy Hot below the sink, just try to avoid those cuts and you might want your friend to get the ones on your back," he said handing me the pills and the water before heading for somewhere else in the small house before I could thank him.

I started to apply the Icy Hot when Garra came into the small bathroom with an over night bag.

"I brought some fresh clothes for you," he said as he took the Icy Hot from my hand and started to massage it into my sore back. "I shouldn't have let you go. This is all my fault I knew they were going to try something but I thought that Hinata and her friends could protect you. I was wrong to trust them. I should have taken Zabuza's lead and made you stay at home with me then this never would have happened," he worked himself up in to a frenzy, or at least Garra's version of one.

"Garra it's not your fault and don't you dare blame Hinata for this. You know as well as I do they would have done something no matter what. If anything maybe now they will cool down and we can go back to being under their immediate radar," I reasoned.

"I suppose your right..." he trailed off. He finished up with my back before patting my shoulder to let me know he was done. He made for the door and turned to me, "Happy Birthday Naruto."

A small smile cracked on my face. I changed into my fresh clothes and headed back towards the living room just as Jiraiya came in with two plates full of pancakes.

"Alright boys eat up, we have a bit of a drive to the university, so don't take to long eating," he said giving us the plates. He then headed off towards another room.

Garra and I ate quietly. The pancakes were pretty great, though not as good as Haku's pancakes.

The dive to the university was a quiet one. My professor tried to start up a conversation but it didn't really take off. I had gotten him to agree to not saying anything to the authorities about what had happened, he wasn't happy about it, much like my freshmen year when I got Garra and Haku to agree not to say anything. He did tell me that he would let me borrow his supplies for class today sense there was no time to swing by the orphanage home to get my stuff. He was going to let Garra sit in the class so he wouldn't have to wonder around campus by himself. He also gave me the pain killers so that I could take some more later on when everything started to hurt again. Right now I was wonderfully numb.

The class room was empty when we got there so I took my usual seat and started getting my borrowed art supplies set up and Garra pulled up a stool next to me and pulled out his book and began writing. Ten minutes to ten and other students started to trickle in. Ino burst in to the room and immediately made her way over to me and gave me a giant hug, which hurt my numbed bruised body.

"Happy Birthday Naruto, oh I'm so excited about your party tonight, it's going to be so amazing. I even designed and made you costume for tonight. I even got a little carried away and made one for Garra and Haku," she gushed.

"What ever you made for me had better not include tights," Garra broke into her little rant.

"Garra what in the world are you doing here? Naruto what is Garra doing h-" she finally got a good look at me and saw the giant bruise on my face. "Naruto what in heavens name happened to you!"

"Ino I promise I'll tell you later but not in a room with a bunch a other people," I said to Ino.

"Alright, but you'd better," she warned. I new I could trust her to keep a secret, but I couldn't say the same for everyone else in the room that were giving us strange looks.

Today's model was a man in his early thirties. He took decent care of his body. He wasn't ripped with muscle or anything and there were no gray hairs or visible wrinkles on his face. Dark brown hair covered his head and brown eyes looked around the room as he moved from one pose to the next. I'd come to find that I liked drawing men more then women, they were more angular then women were, and though women were great to draw especially the bigger women, their body types just didn't fit my sketchy style of drawing. With men my drawings looked better because with their rougher edges and harder angles I was able to transfer that same texture to my paper rather then the smooth rolling lines of a woman's body.

I could tell that my drawings have improved greatly sense I started this class and I really enjoyed the class. I was so excited to start college that last week, before all this bad stuff happened, I went and talked to the guidance councilor about graduating earlier and doing my senior year at college,so all the classes I would take would be duel credit classes. Garra and Haku were looking in to it to. We had to take a test first to see if we could even qualify. After that we just had to make sure we had all the classes that we need. I know that I only had three that were required left for me to take which I can get done next semester.

The class flew by and I was able to concentrate on my drawing and only my drawing. Nothing about yesterday or my hurting body crossed my mind, nor did any thoughts of Sasuke hurting me again and what him and his friends would do the next time I ran into them. I was able to disappear into my own little world where it was just me, my paper, my pencils, and of course the naked man I was drawing.

Class ended all too soon. Ino instantly grabbed my hand once I had given my professor back the items I had borrowed, minus my drawings for the day. Garra had to jog to keep up with Ino and me as we made our way to her apartment, where Haku was already waiting for us.

The second I was through the door Haku leaps into my arms and sense I didn't really have the strength to hold him at the moment we both ended up on the floor and I was reminded of just how much my body hurt. I think it was time for some more Icy Hot. I couldn't take another pain pill for another two hours.

"Oh Ru I was so worried about you! Oh my gosh look at this bruise on your face!! I can't believe those guys this is really low, you didn't even do anything. Are you ok? Where does it all hurt?" Haku spoke so fast it was a wonder that I understood a word of it.

"I'm going to be ok, but if you could get off my chest that would be great." Haku apologized and Garra helped me up from the floor. Ino was already in the kitchen making coffee for herself and Garra and warming up some hot water for the tea, which Haku and I would drink. Even though I worked at a coffee house I hated coffee. Most of the time I didn't even like the smell, but I liked the atmosphere of the place, which is why I like working there.

Once all of us had warm drinks sitting in front of us I explained what had happened to me yesterday. Haku and Garra both felt bad that they weren't there for me and Ino was just appalled that anyone could ever want to hurt me or Haku for that matter. She conveniently left Garra out of that, because sometime he did deserve a smack over the back of the head.

Once all of that was over and done with we had a small private birthday celebration just the five of us. Zabuza had come in quietly sometime at the beginning of my story time, I guess you could call it, he wasn't to happy about it at all, which is why he is not only dropping us off at school now but picking us up as well. Ino had made my favorite sandwiches for lunch, egg salad with a piece of lettuce. Yum.

I also got to open up presents form the four of them. Ino had given me these great vests that she had made in her design classes just for me. The both were sleeveless with zippers down the front, one was very symmetrical they other asymmetrical. They were amazing with all the small details. The black on was a bit more dressy then the royal blue one that she had made.

Garra had given me a new sketch book that was bound like an actual book along with some cool stickers to decorate it with. Haku had gotten me a couple Cd's on of which was a band called Within Temptation. I loved this group they were really different from that pop crap their always playing on the radio, you know that stuff that all pretty much sounds the same. Country is pretty crappy music too but at least all the songs don't sound the same, their voices are just way to scoopy and twangy for me. Now Zabuza wasn't really good at giving gifts to people that weren't Haku, but then again Haku would usually give him hints as to what he wanted. In true Haku style his hints were, well, kinda like foghorn right next to your ear, in other words impossible to miss. Zabuza gave me a gift certificate to this great little art store not too far a way from the coffee house. I was perfect, I have no problem with gift cards.

"Alright it's 5:00 now and there will be food at the party down in the multi purpose room, so I think it's time to get into our costumes!!" Ino exclaimed as she brought out five separate costumes from her hall closet. She laid them down on the couch before picking up the one on top. It was this little red flapper dress which had a boa and a head band with a feather attached to the hanger it was on. There were also fishnet stockings draped around the neck of the hanger.

"This one is mine, I even have this great wig I'm going to wear, you know one of the ones with the twenties style bob hair cuts," she said before setting hers aside and moving on to the next one. The next one she held up was black leather biker outfit. I had red accent colors throughout the jacket that came with it. "Now this master piece goes to Garra. This jacket and pants are real leather, so just keep in mind, if you spill anything on this I will kill you, and I will get away with it, you know why? Because they only find the bodies buried in shallow graves," she tried to fake a mean look as she held out the costume for Garra to take, but she ended up laughing.

Next she lifted up this Robbin Hood costume and along with that was a bigger and browner version I assumed to be Little John. It turns out I was right. "I had to design the two of yours to match so I went with Robbin Hood and Little John," She said handing them to Haku and Zabuza. Haku was all excited about the bow and quiver full of arrows with no tips while Zabuza just gazed endearingly at his smaller boyfriend. I swear Zabuza would run around in a pink tutu yelling at the top of his lungs for all there world to hear that he was a pretty pretty princess if he knew it would make Haku happy.

"Last but not least the birthday boy. For this years costume I have make you a replica costume of one of you favorite movie characters. Jareth the Goblin King from the Labyrinth. I also made the mask that he wears in the ball scene and the necklace he always wears." The costume was amazing I loved it. Labyrinth was always my favorite movie ever sense I was little. The music in it was amazing and I loved the Muppet style puppets they used for the goblins.

"Alright everyone lets go get changed then Haku and I will get started on everyone's hair and make up, well Naruto's and mine any way," she added after getting a glare from Zabuza.

Once I was changed Ino dragged me inform of the couch were she started to style my hair. I'd let it grow out over the summer and now it was at my shoulders. Haku came in with some heavy concealer to cover up my bruised chest and face before working on the elaborate smoky eyes that Jareth was known for.

At a little after 7:00 there was a knock at the door before it opened to a brunet in a twenties style suit and fedora hat that matched Ino's costume. This guy was Shikamaru and behind him was Hinata who was dressed similar to Sandy in the last scene of Grease. You know the sexy black outfit. I could just see Garra's eye widen as he took her in. He was up at her side in seconds.

"Happy Birthday Naruto," she said. Garra already called her and let her know what had happened and told her it wasn't her fault that I had gotten hurt. Thank goodness too because I think I might just throw a fit if I have to tell anyone what happened again especially today. I just want to pretend it didn't happen. Tomorrow I can worry about it, but no more today. I smiled back at Hinata and thanked her.

"I got you this, sorry it's not wrapped, we didn't really have any wrapping paper at home."

"Thank you Hinata, and don't worry about the wrapping paper. These paint brushes are great. I was really needing some new ones, thanks," I said giving her a soft hug. She'd gotten more comfortable around us which is good because now we don't have to strain to hear what she's saying or wait for her to stutter out a sentence.

"Well shall we head down stairs to the party?" Ino asked dragging her boyfriend to the door by his tie while he was mumbling about how troublesome she was.

"Yeah just a second I've go to go grab something," I said going to the bathroom to take a couple more pain killers. After that the group headed down to the rec room on the first floor where everyone from the building and their friends were celebrating Halloween.

It was still early so there weren't too many people down here but the food was fresh and I was starving. Our group grabbed some paper plates and dug into the theme food. There was mermaid's hair with blood sauce, aka spaghetti and maharani sauce, monster pizza, headless horsemen cupcakes, don't ask me how that works. There was also giant bowls of candy and party mix popcorn.

Time for one of my favorite things, people watching. The was a couple in the corner who had started their night early, which mean they'll probably be one of the first to leave. I just hoped that they still had their faces in the morning especially the way the guy was biting the girls lips. Across the room were these three guys who were already starting to topple over their own feet. I don't see what is so cool about drinking, I mean personally I like remembering what I did the night before. Then there was a small group of girls jumping up and down to the lame pop song that the DJ was playing, but they looked like they were having fun, so what the heck.

Haku had just finished with his food and jumped up taking Zabuza's plate from him and setting it aside. "Come on Zabu come dance with me," Haku said giving him a puppy dog look. Zabuza stood up and let Haku lead him to the center of the room where they started dancing and grinding to the music.

Ino was next to get her boyfriend up and dancing with her, although unlike Zabuza, Shikamaru just stood there hand let his date do what ever she desired.

Hinata and Garra had found a secluded corner where they were talking quietly. Hinata would blush and laugh every now and then. They really were a cute couple, actually all my friends were cute couples with their significant others.

Before my thoughts could take a depressing turn a large group had broken in. A group of six guys walked in. One was dressed as a priest which was ironic considering every other word out of his mouth was a swear word. A few steps into the door and the guy next to him, dressed as a rag doll with funky contacts in his eyes, smacked him over the back of the head. The priest swore and looked at the guy next to him before pulling him into a kiss. Then this short guy with a black and orange mask broke them apart yelling, "Tobi is excited to party!!" He held up a peace sign as he was picked up by this tall guy dressed as a Venus Fly Trap plant who seemed to be arguing with himself.

That's when it hit me. These were the guys that Ino was telling me about so long ago, and sure enough the next couple in the room was a red head that looked a lot like Garra and dressed like a puppet with his arm draped around a female looking blond who was dressed like Neal from the Matrix. This couple went right to the dance floor and started moving to the beat near where Haku and Zabuza were.

"Hey there, I'm Tobi, who are you? Tobi has never seen you here before," the small guy in the swirled black and orange mask asked.

"Sorry if he interrupted you. _TOBI WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TO STRANGERS!_" Yep this was definitely the schizophrenic that Ino had told me about.

"It's okay really," I said as the plant guy picked up the smaller one moving to another area of the room. The second he set the smaller one down he was off and running around again. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey why don't you come and dance with all of us," Haku said giving me the puppy dog look and I knew I couldn't say no so I got up and followed him to where the others where. The 'Monster Mash' came on, it's like my favorite Halloween song in the whole world. I started dancing around with my friends having a great time. Every now and then I would bump into someone and I'd wince because of my bruises but I was to happy to care.

After a while with all the people now cramped into the rec room I was getting hot so I decided to just take a step outside to cool down. The cool air felt great on my heated skin. After a while I went back in and looked for my friends. Ino found me first and grabbed my arm and escorted me to a small group of girls.

"Naruto I'd like to introduce you to some of my friends," Ino said gesturing to the girls in front of me.

"Ino your not trying to set me up on my birthday are you?"

"So what if I am? Now this lovely lady in the nurse costume is my best friend in the who world Sakura and on her left is Jenna and Kim and on her right is Casey. Please girls take good care of my little friend Naruto, and make sure he has a great time, just keep in mind that he just turned 17. Ok." With that Ino waltzed away.

I laughed nervously and looked over at the girls. "Hey how's it going."

"Oh it's great I just love this market driven holiday that some how gives girls the right to dress like total sluts and get away with it. Why am I even here," the girl who's name is Kim said gloomily before waving to me and walking away.

"Don't mind her she's just anti- Halloween, actually she's very anti everything so don't take it personally," said Casey.

"Ok, so what are all of you studying in college?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Well I'm studying fashion design just like Ino, that's how we know each other," Casey said.

"I'm premed but Ino and have been friends sense we were little," Sakura said.

"Well I'm undecided but to tell you honestly I'm just at college to get my MRS degree. Speaking of which I see a potential boy right over there, excuse me," said Jenna before making her way across the room.

"Um what's an MRS degree? I've never heard of it before," I asked very confused as to what Jenna was talking about.

"MRS as in she's only here looking for a husband. You know some rich guy who can take care of her and buy her things so that she won't have to work a day in her life," Casey exclaimed.

"Oh, well I guess you learn something new everyday." The three of us had a good laugh at that.

"So Naruto, Ino said you just turned 17, so when was your birthday?" Sakura asked.

"Today actually."

"Oh wow, well Happy Birthday!" Casey yelled giving me a hug. I did my best to hide my pain which must have worked because neither of them noticed what was going on. "Come on let's dance!" Casey took my hand and we made our way to the dance floor. She was a pretty good dancer and she was a lot of fun to talk to, but there was just no chemistry romantically between us. She'd make a good friend though, that is if Garra ever let her get close to me. I could see him eying the to of use from where he was talking with Hinata. I just smiled and waved to him.

"Oh my gosh there he is!" Casey yelled over the loud music.

"There who is?" I asked looking around.

"Over there, you see the guy with the blue hair and the scars that look like gills on his face. He is so cool. I've had a crush on him since I got here. Oh sorry, I don't mean to offend you but your just not adventurous enough in you looks for me. I mean the whisker scars a cute but well I like someone more daring."

Ignoring the comment about my scars I just smiled and told her to go over and talk to him.

"You really think I should?"

"He'll never know you like him unless you talk to him," I said pushing her towards him.

"Thanks," she called over her shoulder. I just shook my head. Go figure. I think now would be a good time to get something to drink. Just as I was making my way to the edge of a bunch of half drunk college students someone bumped into me and knocked me to the ground. I couldn't help but let out a yelp.

"Sorry about that are you alright?" said a deep smooth voice. I looked up into the most beautiful black eyes that were in the center of the most wonderfully angular olive skinned face with a sharp nose and high check bones. Black hair hung in his face almost giving a curtained effect.

"Hey are you alright?" his voice asked again and I was finally broken from my trance.

"Ah yeah?" I said not sounding sure of myself anymore.

"Positive?" He asked which instantly put me into tease Zabuza mode.

"Only fools are positive," I said with out thinking.

"You sure about that?" 

"Positive... oh shit! I can't believe I fell for that one." He held out his hand helped me up off the floor. "Thanks."

"Yeah no problem, my name's Itachi by the way," he said holding you his hand,

"Naruto, and it was nice to bump into you so now I'm going to grab some water."

"Smart choice, by now the punch has been spiked by now, mind if I join you?"

"Um yeah sure," I said heading over to the table to grab a cup filled with clear fluid. I take a sip as I turn to face Itachi. About this time I realize that what I just drank wasn't water. Next thing I know I'm spitting out what I'd drank right on Itachi.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." I turned to grab a napkin to wipe it off but he grabs my arm and stops me.

"Don't worry about it. We can call it even now. There's no water in any of these cup but there is a drinking fountain by the stairs, come on." He took my hand as he lead the way through all the dancing people. We reached the fountain after getting bumped around a bit which didn't really help with my bruised body. The water was cold and tasted great especially after drinking whatever it was that I drank. Some of the water dribbled down my chest as I straitened up so I wiped it away not realizing that I had wiped away some of the make up. Itachi got a drink before looking back at me.

"Naruto, what's that on your chest?" he asked pointing to a spot on my chest.

"Oh... it's nothing don't worry about it," I said as the 'Monster Mash came on again. "I love this song!"

"Yeah, do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure," I smiled at him. We found a spot on the dance floor and started moving to the music. After the first chorus Itachi's hands had found their way to my hips. We started moving closer and closer together and soon we were grinding into each other. It felt amazing to dance with him. He was a pretty good dancer, if you can really call this dancing anyway. The song transitioned in to a fast paced hip hop song and we continued dancing. We danced the rest of the night, which was really only an hour because Itachi didn't get here till nearly the end of the party.

"It was really nice to meet you, but my friends are waiting for me," I said pointing to the stairs where Ino, Shika, Garra, and Hinata were waiting for me. Haku and Zabuza must have already headed up to his Zabuza's room.

"Same here. Naruto would it be to forward to ask for your number?"

"Um, yeah."

"Oh sorry."

"No no no, that's not what I meant. I mean yeah you can have my number," he laughed a little at that pulled out a pocket knife, you know one of those ones that has a pen in it. He got the pen part out and handed it to me. I took his larger hand in mine and wrote down my cell phone number. I handed him back his pocket knife and he took hold of my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I look forward to our next meeting," he said as I made my way to where my friends were waiting. I turned back to see him still there watching me. He waved before I turned to head up the stairs. Today really was a great birthday.

"Ru," Garra asked later that night after everyone else had gone to sleep. Garra and I were on the floor, while Hinata had the couch. "Who was that guy you were dancing with?"

"Well his name is Itachi and he was really nice to me. We just kinda bumped into each other."

"Does this Itachi have a last name?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what it is," I said embarrassed at not even having thought to ask.

"You know that if this goes much farther then tonight that Haku and I will have to check up on this guy to make sure he's not going to hurt you, because if he does-"

"Yeah I know, I know you'll make him pay. I got it, besides he's a college guy, I highly doubt he'd want to date me, he was probably drunk anyways."

"Uh huh sure, what ever you say," Garra said totally didn't believe me.

AN: Please review and let me know what you think! Next chapter coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Welcome to Chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to let me know what you think! Enjoy!!

^With Itachi^

Oh Halloween, what can I say about Halloween. Nothing that's what. While all the other kids when I was younger got to put on fun costumes and go door to door asking for candy, I was stuck doing whatever my parents thought I needed to work on. Things like school, sports or just extra work like studying for placement exams. It was always just like any other day of the week, but not this year. I was going to have a real Halloween.

Kisame was going to help me find a costume around ten am, then later we were going to go out trick-or-treating. I think there is also some kind of party in the rec room in our apartment. Even though I was, well to old for this, there were still people who didn't really care about age and there were also dorms on campus that did trick-or-treating for other college students. Kisame wasn't all to thrilled about all this but I threatened to tell his little stocker about this girl who lived in our apartment that he had a crush on. Physco stocker girl was really creepy she even had this blog called everything Kisame, how creepy is that? The last thing Kisame wanted was this girl to find out and hurt the girl he liked, what was her name again, it's one of those names that can go for either a boy or a girl. Oh whatever that's not what's really important. Now that I'm free of my parents I can finally enjoy life.

The costume I ended up getting was black suit, you know very James Bond. I even had a fedora to go with it. Kisame on the other hand just got this t-shirt with the word costume written on it. He didn't really like this holiday much which is kind of ironic because every day for Kisame was like Halloween with all the crazy things he does to himself. He's even done this thing called suspension before. It's where you get these hooks pierced though you skin like in your back or above you knees, then someone ties a rope to the hooks and lifts you up into the air with just the hooks in your skin to support you. I went with him once and we let's just say I have no desire to try it even if it is some great experience, according to Kisame anyway.

On our way back we stopped at this coffee house. I'd never been there before, but it was a really great place, there was local artist work hung up on the walls and had a urban tribal feel to it. The coffee there was great too. The workers wore these aprons with the coffee house logo on the breast and tied around the back, they also had these little antenna things on in the spirit of the holiday I suppose. They played a really different variety of music, most of which I'd never heard before.

After we left there we went back to the apartment and got some school work done before it was time to go trick-or-treating. I was so excited, not that I showed it. We went to the dorms first and Kisame knocked on the first door. This girl opened the door and we said the traditional 'trick-or-treat' and she just smiled and put a hand full of candy into our bags that we brought with us. Most of the night went like this some people would comment on our costumes and everyone seemed to enjoy the holiday. I couldn't believe that I'd missed out on all of this. My brother always got to go and he would come back afterwards bragging about all the candy and how he would win all the costume contests. I didn't really care, mostly because I didn't know what I was missing out on. I never really had much of a sweet tooth anyways, though I did have a weakness for caramel anything.

Once we got back from trick-or-treating we dropped our candy off at our place before we headed down to the rec room. The party was already in full swing, and there were people dancing everywhere. The food was pretty much devoured, and the drinks were most likely all spiked.

"Hey there," A girls voice yelled over the booming music.

"Hey Casey, how long have you been here?" Kisame asked.

"Oh I came down with some friends awhile ago, but they all seem to have wondered off on their own. Oh well. Do you want to dance?" she asked in a rush. This was the girl that Kisame had a crush on and even though he couldn't see it I was 99% sure that she had a crush on him too. They soon disappeared into the crowed so I thought I'd go see if they had any water by the other drinks, if not there was always the water fountain. I was nearly there when I had someone run into me. They let out a yelp of pain when they hit the floor.

Looking down at the fallen figure I saw one of the most beautiful sights in my life. There at my feet with bright blond hair styled to stand up at odd angles, and dressed like the Goblin King from the Labyrinth was this amazingly hot guy. The fates must be on my side tonight.

"Sorry about that, are you alright?" I asked holding out my hand to help him up. He looked up at me and I was met with the deepest clearest blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life. I felt as if I could die right now and be totally happy all because I was able to look into this guys eyes. I took in the rest of his face and noticed six scars there. Three parallel lines on either side of his cheeks. I wonder how they had come to be there. They were to perfect looking to have been done unintentionally. I know my room mate is into that kind of thing, but this guy didn't seem to be one of those who was into body modification, though they did seem to fit his face. Now that I'd noticed them I couldn't seem to imagine him without them there.

He looked a bit dazed so I asked, "Hey are you alright?"

Shaking his head a bit and nodded saying, "Ah yeah?" he almost asked.

"Positive?" I asked a bit concerned. I really hope that I didn't hurt the guy when we'd bumped into each other, that was really the last thing that I wanted to do.

"Only fools are positive," he said with a smile taking over his face. He had a great smile.

""You sure about that?" I asked my own lips pulling into a small smile. I've found myself smiling and laughing more now that I don't have to worry about my parents and family expectations anymore.

"Positive... oh shit! I can't believe I fell for that one," he laughed at himself as I put my hand back out to help him up. His hand wasn't as smooth as I thought it would be, but it was smaller then mine and the fingers were long and slim, even though the finger nails were bitten down to the nub. He mummered a thanks once he was standing on his own feet.

"Yeah, no problem, my name's Itachi by the way," I said still holding on to his hand.

"Naruto, and it was nice to bump into you," he said as I watched him fidget in place so I let go of his hand regretfully. "So now I'm going to grab some water."

"Smart choice, by now the punch has been spiked, mind if I join you?" I asked hoping beyond hope he said yes. If he let me, I'd spend the rest of my night at his side, I just hope I didn't scare him off. He seemed very closed off and the way he stood slouched over himself showed that he was very shy and possibly afraid of being hurt.

"Um yeah sure," he said before heading over to the table and grabbing a cup. He drank from it and turned to face me, then without warning spit out whatever it was that he'd drank right on to my chest.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." He turned and grabbed a napkin from the table and tried wiping off the liquid but I stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. We can call it even now," I said with a bit of a chuckle. I looked at the other cup on the table and knew we weren't going to be finding any water here. "There's no water in any of these cups, but there is a drinking fountain by the stairs, come on." I lead him though the crowed dance floor.

I let him get a drink first, mostly so I could get a good look at his ass, and what a great ass it was. It was nicely shaped and round and firm I really had to hold myself back from giving him the two fingered sneak attack. I don't think he'd fall for the, it was just a pinched nerve line, even though it would be a pinch and it would take some pretty strong nerves to do it.

When he straitened up and wiped away some stray water that had dripped onto his chest I noticed there was a bit of purplish skin there as if when he wiped the water away he'd also wiped away some make up that was hiding something much like a bruise. I felt my heart beat a bit faster at the thought of someone hurting this beautiful boy.

"Naruto what's that on your chest," I asked. Panic rose into his eyes.

"Oh... it's nothing don't worry about it," he said and I dropped the subject. I didn't want to scare him after, all we'd just met. "I love this song," he cried out just as the 'Monster Mash' came on.

"Yeah, do you want to dance with me?" I asked praying he would say yes. He nodded enthusiastically and said sure. The smile that lit his face was a sight so wonderful, it was truly one of the new wonders of the world. We found a nice spot on the dance floor and started to dance. I couldn't help but think that he was too far away from me so slowly my hands found their way to his slim angular hips. Once there I was able to slowly pull him towards me until our bodies met and wonderful friction was created between the two of us. I'd never actually been this physically close to anyone before. It was amazing, though I don't think it would feel half as amazing if I were dancing with anyone else. I didn't let go of him the entire night. The two of us danced together as if our bodies were just made to move together like this and nothing more. He was much shorter then I was and I was able to rest my chin on top of his head if I wanted to but I refrained from doing so.

At the end of the last song Naruto stepped away from my arms. "It was really nice to meet you, but my friends are waiting for me," he said pointing over to a group of people. I recognized Ino and her boyfriend but not the other two.

"Same here. Naruto would it be to forward to ask for your number?" I asked taking a chance. I really would like to see him again, if he let me.

"Um, yeah," Naruto said and my heart dropped. I couldn't believe it. The only guy to ever really catch my interest and nothing. This night was it. I'd probably never see him again.

"Oh sorry," I said looking at my shoes hoping that he would just leave and end my humiliation.

"No no no, that's not what I meant. I mean yeah you can have my number," Naruto said. I laughed relieved as I reached into my pocket and grabbed my swiss army knife that I alway carry with me. My grandfather had given it to me when I turned 12. It had a pen on it which came in really handy in situations like this.

I handed it to him after I got the pen part out and he took my hand in his smaller one and wrote his number on my palm. He handed the pen back to me and I grabbed hold before he could totally draw away from me. I bent over his hand a place a gentle kiss to the back of his hand and smiled as I released him.

"I look forward to our next meeting," I said then he headed over to where his friends were waiting for him. He turned back to look at me and I waved to him before he headed up the stairs with his friends. This was defiantly the best Halloween ever.

^With Naruto^

When I woke up on the floor with a groan. My body hurt like none other. You know it's not really the day after that is the worst but the next day after that, mostly because the pain never fully settles in on the first day after getting beat up. Garra was already up and moving around the kitchen area of the apartment. He looked over at me and with out a word got a glass of water and brought me over that and a couple of pain killers. He disappeared again and came back with the Icy Hot in his hand.

"You've got an hour before you have to get to work today. So I help you with this but then you've got to get dressed. I'm making eggs so you can eat quick before you go," He whispered so as not to wake up Hinata who was still asleep on the couch. I took off my shirt and looked down at my bruised skin. Then I felt Garra's cold hands on my back and jumped a little. He gently massaged the stuff into my sore back before moving on to my chest and arms. Once he was done he handed me some fresh clothes and made his way back to the kitchen.

Before I knew it I was on the bus on my way to work. It was almost 1 o'clock. I can't believe I slept in so late, then again I was up pretty late too. The day passed by pretty slowly but my mind was constantly slipping to thoughts of Itachi. The sound of his deep voice, the look in his eyes...

A customer cleared their throat and drew me out of my little day dream. I really needed to stop doing that, but I just didn't want to really. I got the man his coffee and went back to my day dreaming. Once my shift was over I headed for the bus and made my way home. It was supper time when I got home, Haku had already made supper and the kids were at the large table eating it. I grabbed a plate from the kitchen and scooped some food onto my plate. I took the nearest available seat next to some little girls who were going on about how cute this guy was who was an actor in their favorite movie that had just come out.

Speaking of cute guys... Oh man there I go again. I really need to stop this, chances are he's not even going to call me anyways. I mean who would I'm just a high school junior who's an art geek and on top of that I'm an orphan who gets hazed and beat up and there's nothing I can really do to stop it from happening again. I mean who would ever want to date someone who's broken like me.

Okay time to stop that train of thought. You know going to bed early sounds like a really good idea right now. Yeah that's it, I'll just go to bed and when I wake up I'll be back to my normal self where I'm not constantly day dreaming of dark black eyes and beautiful long hair and that sinfully sensual deep voice.

Without saying anything I got up and put my dishes in the sink and made my way to the bedroom. I was asleep in minutes.

The next morning Zabuza was waiting for us outside in his car. Haku and Zabuza catted the whole way to school and Garra was writing in his book. I was just tired. I'd taken the last of my pain killers this morning and Garra had helped me put on the Icy Hot as well. I was just exhausted and anxious about how things would go today. I was able to forget about what happened Friday for a little while for my birthday, but the thing about avoiding your problems is eventually that always come back to bite you in the ass.

Garra escorted Haku and I to our lockers before we all headed to our AP English class. We didn't see Sasuke or anyone else in his group so far today. By lunch time we weren't so lucky. The four of them had the gall to come and sit down at our table. Sasuke took his seat right next to me and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I have to say I'm surprised to even see you here. I would have thought you'd still be passed out like the weak little pussy you are," he sneered into my ear while I kept leaning away from him. Enough that I ended up falling out of my seat which caused the four to laugh at my expense. Garra stood from his seat knocking his chair back and the entire populous of the lunch room looked over at our table.

"Leave him the hell alone Uchiha, as a matter of fact why don't you all leave us alone," he said directing a glare to Kabuto who was next to Haku.

"Language!" yelled the lunch monitor. "Young man you just got and out of school suspension for fighting do you really want to be expelled," she glared at Garra. "As for you four, don't think I'm stupid enough to thing that this little out burst is his fault alone. You may have this whole town fooled with your little poor me act, you are just as much as fault here as he is."

All I have to say is thank God for grumpy lunch monitor ladies! She stood there and waited for Sasuke and his friends to leave. Once they were gone she gave us another warning glare before she turned and went to chew out some freshman who were trying to start a food fight. Crisis averted for now.

My next class though was going to be a nightmare. I was by myself in a class alone with Sasuke. Walking to that class was like walking on death row right to my death. Oh man was I right. When I walked in the door way Sasuke was in the seat right next to the only other open seat in the back of the room. What's worse is that this teacher is totally a Sasuke fan and I was doomed.

The class started and it turns out it's a lab day. This was a good thing because we were always assign partners alphabetically, which mean I was going to make it out of here in one piece.

The class was over and done with without any run ins with Sasuke. Now I just had to survive gym, however this time I will have my two best friends with me.

The three of us were grouped together as Gai sensei came into the room. We were going to be wrestling again today. Apparently we were going to be doing this until wrestling team tryouts were done. So were had another five wrestling classes left including today.

This had to be one of the worst things we could be doing right now. My body was really tender from the beating I'd taken so I really hoped that I was able to partner with Garra or Haku, they would be careful with my multi colored body.

I guess it was my lucky day. Haku was partnered with me and Garra ended up working with Gai's clone Lee. I survived gym and the rest of the day. Zabuza picked us up at the end of the day and even dropped me off at work where Ino was waiting for me.

"So how did your day go. No more new bruises I hope."

"Nope, just the same purple and blue ones that were there this weekend," I laughed. "Although I think that some of them are starting to turn a bit green."

"Ew! That is so gross," she said as she started to run away from me.

"But Ino I thought you liked the color green." I said chasing after her trying to give here a hug. A few customers yelled at us as we ran by. We just laughed. It was great to be able to laugh after this stressful day where I was constantly worried about what Sasuke was going to do. It's like we were all standing on the edge of a cliff waiting to see who was going to push who off first.

"Why are you chasing me!" Ino screamed still weaving her way through the tables and customers.

"It's for a just cause!" I replied almost grabbing onto her.

"Just cause?!" She screeched as she narrowly avoided capture.

"Just cause there's nothing better to do." At that Ino burst out laughing and I was able to wrap my arms around her in a gentle hug. We fell to the floor in a laughing heap just as the bell above the door rang letting us know someone new had just come in. I looked up and froze.

It was him!

AN: Cliffy I know. Mwhahaha!! Please review and let me know what you all think!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well here is Chapter 8. Thank you to all of you who review and please read and enjoy!! Oh and of course don't forget to review!

Itachi, the guy I couldn't get my mind off of at all yesterday, and because of all my worrying about what that bastard Sasuke was going to do to me and my friends I hadn't had time to think about him today sadly enough.

His eyes seemed to be drawn right to me and a small smile appeared on his face as he made his way over to where Ino and I were crumpled up on the floor.

"Need a hand?" he asked holding his hand out to me. I took hold of his hand and he gently pulled me to my feet but Ino's foot got in the way and I lost my balance and next thing I know my face is firmly pressed into Itachi's chest. Unfortunately I couldn't enjoy how great this guy smelled because when I fell into him his arms came around me to hold me steady, but he was pressing into my sore skin. I couldn't help but cry out.

"Naruto are you alright?" he asked drawing away from me to look in my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I could tell he didn't believe me but he let it drop.

Ino got up from the floor and silently made her way behind the counter.

"So this is where you work," he said changing the subject.

"Yep, and speaking of that, is there anything I can get you?"

"Well, I was going to just get a dark roast coffee but now I'm thinking about a date with you on Friday, if your not busy of course," he said with a sexy smile. I literally felt my knees go weak.

"So a coffee then?" I asked coyly.

"And a date with you," he said firmly.

"Alright how about you pick me up here at five when my shift ends," I say.

"Sounds great. I guess I'll just go find a seat now." I nodded and watched him walk to one of the comfy chairs by the window. I went back behind the counter to get Itachi's coffee.

"Alright spill. Don't think that I didn't see you and one of the hottest guys, no correction, the hottest sexiest man in my apartment building dancing together on your birthday, and now he shows up here?!" Ino said.

"I never told him I worked here and I know I've never seen him here before last night, so this is just a coincidence. He did ask me out on a date this Friday though," I said bitting my lip.

"Oh my God you are so lucky!"

"Hey you have Shikamaru."

"Yeah yeah, but still I mean this guy is just sex on legs and oh my God!"

"Ok calm down, I have a coffee to deliver," I said grabbing a mug and filling it with our dark roast coffee.

"Alright why don't you grab a tea for yourself and take your break now, and in return when he leaves I want details," Ino said filling a mug with hot water and adding in a tea bag of my favorite kind of tea and handed it to me.

I carefully made my way over to where Itachi was sitting and handed him his coffee.

"Mind if I sit with you? I've got a bit of a break right now," I said standing next to the plush chair across from Itachi.

"Please do," he said gesturing to the seat across from him. I sat down slowly curling one leg under myself all the while trying not to spill my hot tea.

"So Naruto I know we didn't really get much of a chance to talk on Saturday, so why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself. You're in high school right?"

"Yeah I'm actually a junior," I said hoping that when he realized how young I was he would still want to see me on Friday.

"So that would make you sixteen or seventeen right?"

"Seventeen as of Saturday actually."

"You're birthday is on Halloween?"

"Yep!" I said with a laugh and he smiled and gave a small chuckle and wished me a belated happy birthday. His chuckle and voice were so deep and wonderful that it sent fantastic tingles up my spine.

"So where do you go to high school at?"

"Kahona High."

"Really, I used to go there."

"Wow I wonder why we've never met till now then. You'd think that we would have at least seen each other in the hall or something," I said, totally shocked that he went to the same school.

"I doubt it. I mean you can see someone without really looking at them and I was in all AP classes and I was very focused on school that nothing else really caught my attention. It's what was expected of me after all."

"What do you mean it's what was expected of you?"

"My parents had impossible expectations for me. You know being the perfect student, athlete, and son. With all of that there wasn't much time for me to really think about anything else."

"Wow that really sucks. I guess it must be nice now that your at college and don't have to see them all the time huh?"

"I don't see them anymore at all actually. I was disowned."

"What!? How could they do that to you!?"

"Actually it was kind of my choice. I'm glad they did it, it took a lot of pressure off of me and now I can be my own person, but enough about my sob story, tell me more about you," he said smoothly changing topics and leaned towards me.

"Well let me think... I um really like art. All kinds really and Kakashi the art teacher, I don't know if you had him for anything, but he knows this professor at the University and he showed him some of my work and I was asked if I wanted to take one of his classes, so ever sense the beginning of September I've been coming up to the University on Saturdays for this life drawing class, which is really interesting and I've learned a lot. I can totally see how it's improved how I draw things, not just people either, but every thing. It's really great," I said in a rush. I kinda get that way whenever I talk about anything art related.

"That pretty cool especially considering your only a junior, but isn't a life drawing class a class were you draw nude models?"

I blushed and looked out the window taking a long drink of my tea hoping he didn't notice the red stained my cheeks. "Yeah, I actually didn't know that at first so I got quite the shock on my first day of class."

"I bet," he let out his deep chuckle again and I got that nice tingling sensation up my spine again. "So are you working on anything right now?"

"Yeah, I'm in a independent study right now and this whole life drawing class has really gotten me interested in drawing people so I've been doing some portrait studies. You know just taking pictures out of magazines and drawing separate parts of the face or body. I'm not very good with hands yet. They just never look right. I mean some times the fingers are to flat or I can't get them to bend just right and they look like they're broken or made of play dough or something. My feet aren't all that much better but I've been having more luck with that."

"What do you like the best with your portrait studies?"

"I know this is probably cliché and everything but I really like drawing the eyes, they just convey so much more and if they eyes aren't done right it just changes everything else about any work of art with a person in it. I'm actually not to bad at them, though I sometimes I have a bit of trouble positioning them so that they're in alignment.

"I'm also in this painting class right now, so far we've only worked with water color. I've been experimenting with this impressionistic style which has been working out pretty well, especially my landscapes, but after this next project we get to move on to acrylic, though I really want to work with oil paintings, they just have so much more depth to them and the oil paint you can actually build up on the canvas a bit to give a painting more texture. I have this really cool idea of doing a mixed media piece with plaster and strips of canvas that's painted over with oil paints. I've drawn up sketches of what I want to do, but I just don't have the money for the supplies, so it'll just have to have that idea stay in my sketch book for now."

"That's really great. I'd love to see some of your work some time. Do you ever display any of it here?" He gestured to the art work on the walls.

"No they don't do high school work here, mostly just college students and your typical starving artists. The owner says that high schoolers work is just to juvenile for this place. I can see how that could be true for some people, so maybe after I graduate I could see if he'll let me show some of my stuff here. You know I should probably get back to work," I said looking to the door where a large group of people were just about to make their way inside. It was about to get really busy her soon for the super hours.

"Alright, and don't forget about our date Friday."

"Trust me I won't," I said with a smile as I stood and made my way behind the counter to help Ino with the start of rush hour. It all passed by in a blur. Itachi had left soon after our conversation, but I was still on my own little cloud nine and no rude customers, or sore muscles were getting in the way of my good mood right now.

^Next Day^

Lunch was finally here. Things were still tense with the constant looking over our shoulders with the whole Sasuke thing, but nothing was really happening and I was still in a bit of a daze from seeing Itachi yesterday at work. Garra and Haku noticed that I was in a good mood so they apparently decided that lunch was a good time to grill me on what was going on.

"So Naruto are you going to tell us what you've been beaming about sense I came in to work yesterday?" Haku prodded.

"Well you have been smiling nonstop sense I saw you yesterday. It wouldn't have anything to do with that guy you met at the Halloween party would it?" Garra asked

I blushed and looked away.

"Looks like Garra hit the hammer right on the nail. You know you've neglected to tell us about this guy. It's only fair that I, at least get to put you through the third degree like you did to me after I started dating Zabuza," Haku teased. "So let's see where do we start... well a name is always good to start with, then you can tell us what he looks like, then what he's like and so on and so on."

"I.. well... do I have to?"

"Yes," Garra said with a look that said try to get out of this and you will regret it!

"Alright, well his name is Itachi, I seem to keep forgetting to ask what his last name is, but you know me with names, I'm hopeless. Anyways he's about a head taller then me, so I'm guessing about 6'3" or 6'4" he's got this long glossy black hair and eyes that are so black you just seem to fall into them and his voice is deep and smooth like melted dark chocolate..." I sighed again for the thousandth time this morning.

"Oh man, he's falling in love with this guy and he hardly knows him," Haku said to Garra before turning to me. "Naruto your an amazing person, but sometimes your just too open with yourself. I hate to remind you of this but remember what happened the last time you let someone in so quickly? I'm not saying that this Itachi guy is anything like Sasuke, all I'm saying is that you need to take things slowly and get to know what type of person he is before you let him in with your whole heart. We just want you to be safe," Haku said with a worried voice. It was enough to widen my eyes from the tunnel vision I was having.

He was right, I'd just met this guy and I should know better then anyone, but there was just something about Itachi that was so honest, however I could be wrong, I've always put my hope into strangers and sometimes they let me down, mostly because I gave them the opportunity to do so.

"I have a date with him on Friday night," I said quietly.

"That's good. You should go and have fun, all I was try to say was be careful," Haku said with a quiet smile.

"Thanks I know you mean well. So anyways I have a question for Garra now," I said directing the attention away from me. "Are you and Hinata boyfriend and girlfriend now, I mean the two of you didn't leave each others side the entire night of my birthday."

"To answer your question, yes. Now we should be heading to our classes or we will be late," Garra said as he rose from the table and grabbed his tray to put away. The bell hadn't even rang yet. Oh well.

Throughout the rest of the week I was nervous and not just because a Sasuke and his friends, even though they hadn't' done anything yet, it was because of my date. This was going to be my first date ever. I couldn't believe how side tracked I was getting. In my independent art class yesterday I just started to draw Itachi's face from my memory and I have to say it turned out pretty well too.

This morning Haku helped me pick out something to wear, because I'd be going strait from school to work where Itachi was picking me up. He picked out some black bleach splattered skinny jeans that he said made my but look amazing and long sleeve sky blue muscle shirt with a dark blue plaid vest and black scarf to go with it. I wore my usual paint covered black converse shoes too.

The minute I got into the car Zabuza took one look at me and wolf whistled.

"Well, well, well, if I didn't know any better I'd say someone had a date tonight. I haven't seen Naruto in anything that tight in, well ever," Zabuza teased.

"I see you like my work," Haku said with a smile as he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

"I swear Haku you could make the ugliest person on earth pleasing to the eye if you wanted to," he said and we all had a good laugh as Zabuza drove us to school.

The day seemed to crawl by at a snails pace. The teachers just wouldn't stop talking and I couldn't sit still in my seat. When the final bell rang I was the first one out the door. I couldn't get to my locker fast enough it seemed.

"Well look who it is. You seem pretty dressed up today, is there a tree somewhere that you have a date with, perhaps my friends and I could give you a ride," Sasuke sneered.

"You know what Sasuke, I really don't give a shit what you think right now. I've got more important things to worry about, so if you can actually think of something worth while to say then fine, however sense you can't seem to pick your jaw up off the floor right now I'll just be going. I have to get to work," I said and walked away without a second glance.

AN: Thanks for reading. Next chapter is the date!! I know I'm excited and I hope all you readers are too. Please review and let me know what you all think. Always open for input and ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here's chapter nine. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Thanks for reading!!

I took the bus to work like I always do and when I arrived at the coffee house there was a pretty steady flow of people. Being here always had a way of calming me down, maybe it was the atmosphere that this place had or the music that played in the background, or even the customers that came here to enjoy their coffee. What ever it was I forgot all about how nervous I was about my date with Itachi, that is until he walked through the door.

He was dressed in bleached jeans with a black button down shirt. It was simple,but that was all he really needed. He was gorgeous no matter what he wore. I think he could have worn a bag ladies outfit and still looked hot. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with some bangs sweeping across his face.

He was right on time. Garra had just come in the back to start his shift and relieve me of mine. I was taking off my apron and punching out when I saw Garra head over to Itachi. Oh great, I haven't even gone on the date yet and Garra's already giving him his, 'I'll kill you if you hurt him, and they only find bodies buried in shallow graves,' speech. Itachi nodded after Garra had finished talking and said something in return. Garra nodded back and made his way over to me. I'm really lucky to have friends like Garra who look out for me, but couldn't he have waited till date number two, that is if we ever make it to date number two. Oh well nothing I can really do about it now. I said good bye to Garra and made my way over to Itachi.

"Hey, sorry about him he just gets a little over protective," I said when I reached Itachi's side.

"No worries. I don't mind really, I mean it's good to have friends that care enough about you to have the who you hurt my friend and I'll hurt you talk," he chuckled a bit. I smiled and we made our way out of the coffee shop.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked.

"Well I'm assuming that you haven't had anything to eat yet so I figured we could go out and grab something first. Is there any particular place you have in mind?"

"Um not really. I don't really go out to eat really, so I don't know what's all available for restaurants." I said with a blush coming to my checks.

"Well is there anything your in the mood for?"

"No not really just as long as it's not sea food. I'm not a big fan of fish."

"Alright, well I guess I know this place we could go, it's this little family owned restaurant and the food there is amazing, but you have to promise to try their home made white chocolate banana cream pie. Betty, the woman who owns the place has won awards for that pie and even I like it and I'm not one for sweets much."

"Sounds like a plan then," I said as we walked down the side walk.

"It's not to far from here and it's a pretty nice night out tonight, so I figured that we could just walk if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah that's totally fine, after all, a little walking never hurt anyone," we both laughed a little as we made our way to the restaurant. It was this small little place called, 'Country Cooking.' The woman who greeted us at the door introduced herself as Betty, which mean she's the owner. She gave us both a smile and lead us to a table for two by the window. There were some other people scattered throughout the place having their own dinners and conversations, but the place had a nice comfy atmosphere. It felt like one of those perfect homes that only exist in the movies.

The next few moments were spent in a comfortable silence as we looked over the menus. After our waitress received our orders and gave us our drinks we broke the silence and started talking.

"So what's college like?" I asked. I've always wondered how it compared to high school.

"Well I guess the best way to describe it is that it is a combination of high school and the world away from school. I mean you still have classes and homework, but the classes don't necessarily take place from 8 to 3 and they're not all in the same building. On the flip side your free to make your own decisions, like how to spend your free time, oh and if you don't want to go to class you don't have to, not that I would suggest doing that because a lot of people fail classes because they do that.

"For me personally, I really enjoy it, all of it. I take interest in pretty much all of my classes, I like learning new things. I'm studying to be a security system designer, so that's why I'm majoring in computer programing and mechanical engineering."

"Wow that's so cool. So like security at banks and museums and stuff?" Itachi laughed and nodded.

"So Naruto tell me a little about your family."

"Um there isn't all that much to tell. I never really knew my parents."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know," Itachi said reaching his hand across the table to place his hand over mine.

"It's ok. I've lived at the same orphanage as Haku and Garra sense I was two."

"So that's how you two know each other."

"Yep. I was the first one to be there. Garra came a year later and Haku a few years after that. It's always been just the three of us until Zabuza started dating Haku. So what about your family. I know you'd said they disowned you, but why? If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"Well mostly it's because I no longer fit into their perfect picture they drew up of me. My parents are very strict and the moment I told them I was attracted to men they disowned me. I didn't really have a problem with it. I would have actually done it sooner if I could have, but I didn't have a way to support myself until recently."

"Wow, but I'm sure that your parents still love-"

"No, I know this may sound cruel but it's the truth, my parents never really loved me, only the way that I could make them look better though my achievements. I guess I was a reflection of them and if I was perfect it made them look even better. They are very into the upper class society status stuff and that's really all that matters to them. It's my brother that they really loved, but he's just a spoiled self centered narcissist.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still not quiet over all the crap my parents put me though. I'm usually much better at keeping myself under control. You're just a lot easier to talk to then anyone else I've ever met."

"Uh thanks I guess. Garra and Haku say the same thing, that I'm easy to talk to."

"So what's the orphanage like?"

"Well, it's full of a bunch of younger kids, the girls and guys get separated for rooms and the three of us do a lot of taking care of the kids, because the owners don't really care, just as long as they're left alone and they're not getting calls from the school or police. The place is just about ready to fall down. It needs a lot of updates. I mean everything works but a lot of the stuff needs to be updated. There are some kids that are really great. I've gotten to know a lot of them. There's this one kid named Eric, his Grandparents are still alive, but they're in to bad of shape to actually take care of him, that's why he's there. He's always full of energy and ready to help out. He's got a kind heart and even he take care of the younger ones, I just really hope that he doesn't get stuck in a bad foster home that breaks him."

There must have been a sad look on my face because I could see the sadness in Itachi's eyes as he was about to voice his next question. Our food was placed in front of us and our waitress asked if we needed anything else. We both shook our heads and she walked away.

"Naruto have you been in a bad foster home?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said. Garra and Haku's words came back to me to me. Their warning about trusting myself with people to freely. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's fine, sorry I don't want to pressure you into telling me something you don't want to tell me."

I took bit of my sandwich that I'd ordered. It was amazing! "Wow this is really good."

"I told you the food here was great." We easily transitioned form really tough topics to some light hearted conversation. It was only our first date and some how I know more about him then I did about other people I'd known for years. Most of the time it's only me giving out all the information about myself, but Itachi was letting me in and I was learning just as much about him as he was with me.

After we'd finished our food, Itachi went and paid for our meals. Once that was done we headed out of the restaurant.

"So where are we off to now?" I asked.

"Well I was think that we could go to this club. It's not just dancing there is also an arcade and air hockey and fooseball, you know stuff like that. How's that sound?"

"That sounds awesome!"

We walked towards campus town and found our way to this giant building were neon lights were flashing though the window. There were some people standing outside smoking of just getting some fresh air. I don't understand why people would smoke, I mean look at all the down sides of it, and they certainly don't make a person look cool.

Inside there was a dance floor in the middle of the space and a DJ in the left corner of the far wall. There were lots of college students dancing to the fast paced hip hop music blasting though the speakers. Off to the right was an entry way to the game room. To the left were the restrooms and concession stands.

Itachi grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. We started to move to the music and our bodies started to fit against the other much like they had last Saturday on my birthday. It felt wonderful to be back in Itachi's arms as we danced.

Many songs later we decided to take a break from dancing and tryout the game room. We made our way over to the air hockey table that was empty and found that you needed coins to turn it on.

"I'm going to go get the coins, wait here, I'll be right back." A few minutes later he was back and we tarted out game. We got the pucks and the hand blockers and put the first coin in. We played four games, each of us won two.

"Alright, we've got one more coin for the air hockey game, so I think we should make this round a little more interesting," Itachi said with a smile coming to his face.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I asked, my own smirk taking over my face.

"Well I was thinking that if I win this one you have to give me a kiss."

"And what if I win?"

"Then I have to do something for you. All you have to do is ask."

"Anything?"

"Anything within reason." I laughed at that.

"Alright let go." I say as we set up the next game. The puck was flying around the table and the score was pretty even, when out of no where Itachi started scoring points one right after the other. He must have been holding back this entire time to be winning by so much now.

Well Itachi won, that wasn't to hard to believe after the way he'd started playing the last 6 points.

"Looks like I won," he said coming around to my side of the air hockey table. My feet were glued to the floor and my heart was pounding in my chest. All I could do was watch him coming closer and closer to me and for me he couldn't get to me fast enough.

Once he was standing in front of me his arms wrapped around my waist and I was air born. I found my self lifted in his arms so that I was able to look him directly in the eyes, and what gorgeous eyes they were. His face came closer to mine and my eyes fluttered closed. I could feel his breath mix with mine and finally, his lips closed over mine.

You know I'd heard of people seeing fireworks when the kissed someone, heck Haku talked out out Zabuza having that effect on him, but I never really believed him. Now I know it truly exists. His lips were firm and moist against mine. It sent more tingles up my spine then the sound of his voice. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him as if my life depended on it. For my first kiss this was perfect, not to mention the perfect guy I was receiving it from.

Slowly we broke apart savoring the kiss we'd just shared. When I opened my eyes Itachi was gazing intensely at me as if he were painting a mental picture of my face. That alone sent another round of tingles up my spine. He lowered me to the floor gently as some kids came up and took over the air hockey table.

Itachi stepped away from me without letting go of my hand and lead me to a table by the dance floor. No words could really be said to each other about how intense the kiss was and the silence was comfortable and, I know this word is getting over used but it really was perfect.

"Would you like me to get you something to drink?"

"Yeah a water would be good," I said. He nodded and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before he headed over to the area that was selling drinks. I scanned the dance floor and watched the different people dance. There were many groups of girls. You know those types of girls that I'm sure a nice on the inside but are to shy, or not hot enough for shallow guys to take notice of them so they go out dancing in groups to just have fun. There were also many couple, some who'd know each other for a while and others that had just met. You could tell by the way they reacted to on another and how comfortable they were.

"I can't believe they let trash like you in a place like this. You know it really is pathetic that you have to dress like a male prostitute and come here all by your self in hopes of only getting a one night stand, especially when there are plenty of lonely trees out there waiting for you," Sasuke's voice sent my good mood crashing and shattering to the ground. What the hell was he doing here. I was having the best and first date of my life and some how Sasuke manages to ruin it for me. I just hope that he doesn't try anything, I mean we're in a public place with plenty of witnesses so he'd have to be stupid if he did, but mostly I didn't want Itachi knowing quite yet that I was one of those loser that is constantly getting beat up. He was with Karin and she was on his arm and she looked down on me with disdain.

"Karin why don't you get us a seat, I have a few things I want to say to this fag." She nodded and walked away swaying her hips in a dress that was way to tight for her. Muffin hips anyone?

"So fagot what make you think that you are even allowed to be here? Huh?"

"Well for one this is a public place and two you have no say what I do or where I go. Why don't you just get back to your little bitch and leave me the hell alone. You keep bothering me like this and someone may start to think that you like me or something." Where the hell did that come from. I can't believe I'd just said that to my personal tormentor. The public setting must be giving me more guts then I ever knew myself to have.

"Ha, no one would ever mistake me for liking someone like you. Even if I was some kind of homo you wouldn't be man enough for me. Now why don't you just run home to your two little gay friends because no one wants you here."

"Funny no one else but you seems to have a problem with me."

"That's because they're all taking pity on you. Some day if your lucky someone will take you in as their charity case."

"Speaking of charity cases, how are things working out with your little whore of a girlfriend. You know you should really get tested for STD's you wouldn't want to give them to her."

I pushed to far with that one because Sasuke had me out of my chair and up against the wall with his hand around my neck and it was quickly cutting off my air supply. I saw his fist raise to hit me so I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain I knew was to come. Oddly enough it never did. Sasuke's hand was torn from my neck and he was thrown to the floor. Itachi was standing protectively in front of me.

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried out. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the something."

"Not that it's really any of your business but I was simply trying to take care of the trash that's cowering behind you. The stupid fucker got lost and ended up here where he shouldn't be, much like you it seems. Besides I had some unfinished business with that fag. He insulted me and no one gets away with that," Sasuke sneered at me from behind Itachi.

"Honestly Sasuke are you still so juvenile that your vocabulary is limited to simple swear words and your actions are no better then a five year old. I must say you could find and insult in the way an infant looks at you. You truly need to grow up."

"What ever _brother_ this doesn't really evolve you anyways," Sasuke emphasized the word 'brother' and my heart dropped into my gut like it was a thousand pound weight that had only been supported by a bunch of balloons and someone had just cut the ropes. This couldn't be happening. The perfect guy couldn't be the brother of the one person to make my life hell on earth. The fight or flight feeling hit me and my body automatically choose flight. I was out the door and running before any other thoughts could run though my head.

I was half way home before I stopped to catch my breath. I didn't notice until now that there were tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Finally you stopped," a voice said from behind me. I turned and came face to face with Itachi. I was shocked, for one I couldn't believe that he had run after me.

"Are you alright Naruto. What happened back there? One minute you were behind me and the next you were out the door running off to who knows where," Itachi said and I could here to concern in his voice.

I just shook my head I could feel fresh tear burning behind my eyes.. "I can't do this."

"What, what can't you do? Please Naruto just talk to me, was it something I said?"

"NO, of course not," I cried as I fell to my knees. This was just so much to happen in a weeks time. I mean I still had skin that was this disgusting yellow green from last Friday when this guy's brother and his friends decided to kidnap me and drag me to some abandoned wear house and beat me up before leaving me there with no way to get home. Then I meet the wonderful guy and he turns out to be my worst enemy's brother.

Warm arms wrapped around me and a large hand was running though my hair as Itachi rocked me back and forth all the while holding me close to him.

Once my crying had toned do to quiet hiccups Itachi asked, "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

I took in a shaky breath and looked up into his eyes. What I saw there told me that I could trust him, that he wouldn't hurt me like others in the past had done. All my instincts told me to go for it, but then Garra and Haku's words popped into my head with their warning. The only question was, which one should I listen to?

AN: Well that was fun. I can't wait to find out what happens next! What do all you readers think? Please review and let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Welcome all readers to Chapter 10. Thanks to all who reviewed you inspire me to continue writing this story. Please read this next chapter and enjoy!! XD

Which one should I listen to?

"Itachi, I'm sorry but I don't think this is going to work. Just leave me alone," I said quietly as I place a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "You should just find someone else, because this will never work. I'm going home."

I stood up and started walking away, but Itachi grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

"Is this what you really want?" I nodded. "Then at least let me walk you home."

"No, I'm perfectly capable to walk myself home. I'm serious Itachi. I'm not the one for you and vice versa. I mean you're in college, what are you doing dating someone in high school anyways?" I shook my head and turned and started walking again. This time he didn't stop me.

I got home around midnight and found Haku and Garra in the kitchen where they were waiting for me. One look at my face and I know they new something had gone wrong. Garra moved to put some hot water on the stove and got out a mug and some of my favorite tea while Haku ushered me to a seat. He left when I was seated and came back with a blanket and wrapped me up in it just as the water had boiled and Garra was pouring it into the mug. No words were spoken this entire time and once Garra had place the steeping tea in front of me and taken his own seat there was a moment of pause where the three of us were silent.

I took a deep breath then went on to explain what had happened that had ended me up here alone with a tear stained face and deteriorating hole in my already tattered heart. I told them that the date had started out great and we were able to talk to each other with ease and we had a great time at the club, or what ever the place was. I also told them about the kiss we'd shared and how Sasuke had come and ruined everything and most importantly about their family relation.

My two friends remained silent for a time and let me cry it all out. Garra was the first to move. He headed for the living room and sent the younger kids that were still up to bed. Haku came over to me and got me out of the stiff wooden chair and leads me to the couch.

"I think a good movie is just the thing to help you get your mind over this at least for tonight." Garra had already popped in the movie and took his seat on my other side that wasn't occupied by Haku. The three of us sat back and watched a movie called 'The Fountain." It was a really weird movie, on of those movies that make you think. It's not the greatest movie, but it did take my mind off of everything because I had to focus on the movie just to keep track of what was going on.

I must have fallen asleep during the movie last night, because when I woke up this morning I was in my bed and I don't remember ever coming into this room last night. I looked over at the clock by my bed and saw it was already ten in the morning. I really felt like I needed to run, so that's what I did, even though it was getting colder outside. I put on my sweat pants and a turtleneck with a zip up sweatshirt and made my way for the door. Haku was making a brunch in the kitchen and Garra was nowhere in sight. I wonder where he'd gone off too?

After I'd put on my shoes I opened the door and started my run. I thought only of the cold air on my face and the hard ground beneath my feet. Nothing else mattered, especially what had happened last night. I wasn't going to let that bother me, I was just going to pretend that my date with Itachi had never happened and that he had never asked me out I was going to move on. Yes that is exactly what I was going to do. There was no way I was going to let any Uchiha have any part in my life. Once high school was over I was never going to have to deal with them ever again, because I was getting out.

After my run I grabbed a shower and grabbed my sketchbook and sat by the window that viewed the back yard. There were some kids playing back there and having the time of their life. Some how I always find myself watching little kids and wishing that I was one again so that my life would be easier again and that all the bad stuff that's happened to me never happened. When I look at them I always wonder what it would have been like if that train acdent never happened and my father hadn't died.

I flipped to the back of my sketch book and looked at the picture that rested there. It was a wedding picture of my parents. The lawyer who was taking care of my parents assets for me until I turned 18 gave it to me when I was five. My mother had red hair that kind of reminded me of Garra, and she had bright green eyes and smile on her face. She looked so happy in my fathers arms and he looked as if this was the only place in the world he wanted to be. I looked a lot like him and that fact alone was comforting. I had his bright blue eyes and blond hair. The two of them were just so full of life. I traced their faces with my fingers and just closed my eyes having one of my nice day dreams where my parents were alive and they would hug me and care for me. They'd come to all the school art shows and take pictures of me and my date for the first school dance. There would be pictures of us on the walls from vacations we'd gone on and life would be much better. It was a nice dream, but the thing about dreams like this one is that they will only be dreams.

^With Itachi^

I woke up this morning feeling terrible. My date with Naruto started out great, better then great in fact, then my idiotic brother showed up and everything was down hill from there. Sasuke must know Naruto from school and I could tell that they didn't get along. I also believe that it goes a lot deeper then simply not getting along based on the way Naruto reacted, especially when he found out we were brothers. I wonder what the hell Sasuke had done to Naruto to make him react that way.

My brother, if anything is cruel. He does things for himself and only for himself. He never considers what happens to other people he is around. There is a lot that my parents don't know about their little favorite. Heck they're still under the impression that Sasuke's a virgin. He hasn't been a virgin sense he was twelve. He's almost more of a whore then all his little girlfriends. Maybe he's one of the reasons that I prefer men.

At this point all I know is that I still want to date Naruto. I know I'll have to take things much slower, but something tells me if all going to be worth it. For the short time I'd known him I knew that he was a beautiful person, the kind of person you never want to go through life without meeting because if you don't your life will never be complete. I have a lot of planning to do.

^ With Naruto^

The entire week was in one word, 'PAINFUL.' Sasuke hadn't left me alone. It seem like every time I turned a corner Sasuke and his goons were there to throw me at a lock, shove me into a locker, or simply beat me up when there were no teachers around. Everyday it just seemed to get worse.

When Friday rolled around I was more then ready to go to work. Tonight a local band was playing and the coffee house and I was really looking forward to it. Garra was bringing Hinata with him, it was going to be their first official date as a couple. Haku and Zabuza were also going to be there too. I'd heard this band before and they're pretty good. There bass guitarist writes all there music which I think is pretty awesome, because some people tend to forget about the bass players to only focus on the lead singer and maybe the backup singer who also plays guitar. The band is called, 'Taken to Amber' and they have a pretty unique sound, I mean they don't sound like every other boy band group out there and there music isn't all easy composition. It's got some complexity to it.

Man people in the area were fans of this group so when I walked in the door there were several people already hanging around and staking out the good seats. I made my way behind the counter to punch in. As I was tying my apron on when Ino walk over to me.

"There is some guy out front waiting for you," She said as she punched in herself and made for her apron.

"Who is it?" I asked praying to God that it wasn't anyone named Uchiha.

"I don't know, but he's got something for you," she said as a grin split her face.

"What is it?"

"Just go," she said as she pushed me toward the front where the counter was.

Standing there was this guy in a uniform holding up a bouquet of flowers. There was variegated tulips, Glazinias, and some Jonquil flowers. They were beautiful. The guy in uniform asked my name then handed me the flowers. I looked for a card so I could read a name but all that was written was, 'Please give me a chance.' I looked around the room to see if anyone was watching me that I knew but there was no one. I smelled the flowers then went to find something to put them in. I couldn't help but smile, but then again who wouldn't after receiving flowers.

For the rest of my shift there was a steady flow of people. Some left but most stayed and waited for the band to show up. The thing about all the band groupies that show up early is they make a lot of complaints and they make a great big mess, I'm just glad that I'm not closing tonight, which means I won't have to deal with it.

Haku, Zabuza, Garra, Hinata, and even Shikamaru showed up at the coffee den between five to ten minutes before the end of Ino's and me getting done with our shift. They all grabbed a table at the back where we could enjoy the music without all the screaming fan girls and wanna be groupies. We joined them bring over drinks once the two of us had punched out.

"So Naruto, you never told me what happened between you and Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome," Ino teased, but one look at my face and she instantly backed off and changed the subject to what Haku was wearing, which just happened to be one of his favorite dresses. It was this olive green strapless dress that was a fitted bodice with a draped skirt. It really went with his strait long dark hair and pale skin.

I'd spent my week forgetting all about the elder Uchiha while trying not to get killed by the other one.

A while later the band started their first song. My group just relaxed and enjoyed the music while the screaming girls were crammed together right in front of the stage. In between songs we would all just talk about what ever felt like. From school and homework, to the crazy things the little kids did at the home, even some of the rude customers that we'd had to deal with here at the coffee house. I mean there was this one girl that was chewing me our for laughing at her or making fun of her the last time she was here, and I know for a fact that I've never meet her in my life. Some people can just be so frustrating. I mean that girl was more of a bitch then the Queen of Hearts.

I was a great night, just what I needed to forget about all my troubles. There is nothing better to do then hang out with friends and listening to live music to forget about evil bully's and their hot sexy, gorgeous...

No stop it. Music. Yes listen to the music. I promised myself that I wouldn't think about any of that for the rest of the weekend. My eyes scan the room and my eyes rest on my flowers. I wonder who sent them. There was no name on them so it could be anyone.

The rest of the night was great. After the band and the groupies left our group went for some ice cream and DQ. That was the only ice cream place left open so there weren't any other options. We usually go to this little privately owned place which has the greatest ice cream in the entire city.

After the ice cream, Haku, Zabuza, Ino, and Shikamaru headed to the apartment and Garra took Hinata home, leaving me to take the bus by myself. It was a nice night so I didn't mind. I looked up to the sky, but with the lights from the city I couldn't really see any of the stars. I wonder what it would be like to live in the country where you could just look up at the stars and see thousands of them.

^With Itachi^

I woke up early Saturday morning like I do every weekend. Today it was really going to come in handy, because I had a plan. I needed to talk to Ino before she went to her life drawing class that Naruto was in. I'd gotten an idea from one of my moms favorite authors, Jane Austin. She made us all watch this one movie with her last mothers day called, The Jane Austin Book Club. Austin all ways gives the men a chance to explain themselves in a letter and it always worked for them, so I just hope it will work for me. I spent this whole week working on a letter for Naruto. I wasn't going to give up on him.

Around nine forty five I saw Ino coming down the stairs on her way to the exit.

"Hey Ino can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked over at me as she was making her decent down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom she made her way to where I'd been waiting for her.

"Listen Itachi, I don't know what this is about, but if it has anything to do with Naruto, you should just leave him alone. He's been through enough with your brother already and he doesn't really need it from you either." The stern look on her face nearly made me turn back and give up, but it still wasn't enough to actually make me back down.

"I just want you to give this to him. I'm a lot of things Ino, but I'm not my brother. Please just give it to him. All I want is a chance."

"It was you who sent him the flowers yesterday wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean before he knew my last name we were getting along really well. I don't think a name alone is reason enough to end things."

"In different circumstances I might agree, but I'm not so sure this time."

"Please Ino. It's just a letter, what harm could that do."

"Alright, but if he does get hurt from this you will leave him alone, no if, ands, or buts about it. Got that." I nodded and handed her the letter and gave her a small smile. She eyed me suspiciously and put the letter in her bag as she turned and walked out the door.

"Well, let's hope this works," I whispered to myself as I headed back up to my apartment to get some homework done.

^With Naruto^

When I got to my art class Ino was already there waiting for me. I took my seat next to her and started setting up my stuff.

"Hey Naruto, you want to grab lunch today?"

"Yeah sure," I smiled as the professor walked in with todays model. It was a guy today and he was about Ino's age it looked like. He had glossy brown hair and green eyes. He has a swimmers build, you know the really broad shoulder and trim waist.

"Welcome class, today you will have the pleasure of drawing Mr. Philps, if he looks familiar to any of you, that's because you've probably seen him at the swim meets. He's our school champion butterflyer." Well I called that one.

The guy stripped his clothes and stepped up to the podium. He was well built and by anyones standard we would at least be hot, but nothing about his appearance did anything for me. I couldn't admit it to myself, but deep down I know it was because he didn't have long black hair and deep black eyes and a low voice that sent shivers down my body.

My drawings of the swimmer have been some of my best this entire year so far. They looked so realistic. I was happy with how they'd turned out. Once Ino and I had packed up all our things we headed to one of the cafes on campus to grab our food. We grabbed a seat by the window and chatted about the class we'd just gotten out of.

Once we'd finished eating Ino took something out of her bag.

"I've got something for you. Someone asked me to give it to you," she said as she passed a sealed envelop across the table to me. There was nothing written on the cover, so I asked Ino who it was from and she just shook her head.

Slowly I turned the envelop over and slipped my finger under one of the opened edges before dragging it over to the other side and successfully opening the envelop. Inside was folded paper with hand writing on it. I slipped it out of the envelop and unfolded the paper. There was a neat script writing on the page.

'Dear Naruto,

I just want to start off saying that I'm sorry for what ever I did to frighten you on our date . I have to admit I don't really know what I did to have this effect on you but I'm guessing it has something to do with my being related to Sasuke. You can't choose your family, but you can choose how you treat other people. I don't know what my brother has done to you in the past, but I would never hurt you intentionally no matter what. That above all things is what I want to convey to you in this letter. You are the most amazing person I've had the pleasure of meeting in my life so far, and though our time together was cut short I was glad to have spent that time getting to know a little bit about you. I understand that your life has been hard for you in ways that at this point in time I cannot grasp, but if you would allow me the chance I would be honored to be someone you could trust to try to understand one day. What I'm trying to say Naruto is that I would like a second chance, we don't have to date, we could just be friends. We could get to know each other more before we make any final decisions. I've always believed that people will always surprise you no matter how well you know them and I think that I could surprise you with how much Sasuke and I are truly opposites. Please Naruto give me a second chance. That's all I'm asking for. Let me be apart of your life no matter how small a part it is.

Think of you,

Itachi Uchiha

P.S. I hope you liked the flowers.'

I looked up from the page and looked at Ino who was watching me intently.

"You knew it was from him?" She nodded never taking her eyes off of me. I looked back down at my letter and reread it.

"So what are you going to do?" Ino asked quietly. I paused, what was I going to do. I mean Sasuke was really nice at first to and people in family's tend to be a lot alike, at least value wise right? But then again wasn't that more or less why Itachi was disowned, because he didn't fit his families views on the way of the world.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked Ino.

"That decision is yours alone Naruto, your the only person who truly knows what's best for you."

I nodded and gave a heavy sigh before I made up my mind.

"Do you have a piece of paper and something to write with?" Ino nodded before reaching back into her bag and fished out what I'd asked for. I took the paper and pen and went to work writing a reposed letter.

Itachi,

Thanks for the flowers, they were nice. As for what you were talking about in your letter I think I've come up with something that will work. We can be pen pals. I just don't think that I can deal with being anything more then that right now. You were right the reason I ran out was because of your brother, and the thing is he was nice to me once too before he did something that changed every thing. I know you're not the same person, but I can get hurt like that again. So I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you want ,but right now this is all I can offer.

Naruto

Once I finished writing my pathetic excuse for a letter I folded it up and handed it back to Ino.

"Can you give this to him for me. Not today but maybe tomorrow or some time during the week. I don't want to seem eager or anything." She nodded and put the letter and the pen I'd finished using into her bag. We said our good byes shortly after and I found myself rereading the letter over and over while I waited for my bus to come and take me home.

AN: Alright readers the end of the chapter. Encase you couldn't read Naruto's letter I'll put it here in the normal font so you can read it. I used different fonts because I felt that it goes with the characters better.

Itachi,

Thanks for the flowers, they were nice. As for what you were talking about in your letter I think I've come up with something that will work. We can be pen pals. I just don't think that I can deal with being anything more then that right now. You were right the reason I ran out was because of your brother, and the thing is he was nice to me once too before he did something that changed every thing. I know you're not the same person, but I can get hurt like that again. So I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you want ,but right now this is all I can offer.

Naruto

Thanks for reading and please, Please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here's Chapter 11, please read and enjoy. Also thanks to all who review!!

_Dear Naruto,_

_ Thank you forgiving me this chance. I have to say I've never been someones pen pal before. Then again people hand writing letters to other now days is very rare so it's not unexpected. I suppose I can tell you a little bit about myself, I'll start with the simple things. My favorite color is red, my favorite food is green bean casserole, and I don't like pineapples. I'm not exactly sure what all you would like to know so when you write back you'll have to let me know. _

_ So how's school going for you? What are you working on in your art classes? I know one of the last times we talked you said that you were working on portrait studies and water colors. Are you doing well? I want you to know before I end this short letter that you can always tell me anything, no matter what, I'll always be there to listen when ever you need someone to talk to, or write to._

_ I can't wait to get a letter back from you,_

_ Itachi_

**Dear Itachi,**

** School sucks like usual, minus my art classes which are going fine. We've moved on to acrylic in my painting class and I'm still working on an impressionistic style. Acrylic is a lot different to work with then water color, it's a lot easier to fix mistakes made and you don't have to start with your lighter colors before working on your darker colors. As for my drawing class I've started working on a charcoal drawing of my parents. I got a picture of them from the lawyer who's been keeping account of all that they left behind for me in their wills. As for me I'm doing just as well as I always do, which is me taking things one day at a time.**

** So silly information about me is my favorite color is blue, I love ramen more then any other food there is, and I dislike pretty much everything about coffee, even though I love working at the coffee shop.**

** So I guess we could do a couple of rounds of twenty questions. Let's see... what is your favorite time of year? When is your birthday? Who's your favorite band/ musician? What's you favorite type of music? Um I'm kinda running out of questions right now so I guess It's more like five questions instead of twenty. **

** I guess I'll just go ahead and answer the questions I asked you so that I don't end up with you asking me the same ones. My favorite time of year is summer and you already know that my birthday is on Halloween. My favorite band is called Within Temptation and I like most music except, country, rap and most pop music.**

** Naruto**

_Dear Naruto,_

_ So five questions it is then, well my favorite time of year is winter, I like the crispness of the snow and frost. I don't mind the cold, I actually like it even though most people don't, it gives me a good excuse to get some time to myself to read. I don't listen to much music so I don't really have a favorite, however I do like classical and rock music. My birthday is in August on the 13th._

_ So your drawing your parents for a project, that's cool, I'd really like to see it some day. Actually I'd like to see any of your art work. I know they have an art show at the end of the school year are you showing any of your art work there this year?_

_ My classes are going great, we just had our midterm exams a week ago and they went pretty well. If there was one good thing that came from my parents obsessiveness about my grades it was my good study habits. I've been working on a project for my computer programing class. Its an animation program and so far I'm still working on all of the equations that it will need to make it work. Once that's done I'll be able to start working on fleshing everything out more._

_ So now for my five questions. What is your favorite holiday? What is your favorite breakfast food? What is your favorite board game? What is your biggest petpeive? What is a trait you can't stand about people?_

_ For me my favorite holiday is Christmas because my grandparent on my mothers side come over and they are the only one in my family that really seem to care about me. For breakfast I like Cheero's even if they're very plain and boring. Point is I like them. My favorite board game in monopoly and my biggest pet petpive is when people say anything is epic all the time. Especially epic fail. As for a trait I can't stand about people is narcissism. Just like a certain ex brother I know._

_ Happy Thanksgiving,_

_ Itachi_

** Dear Itachi,**

** Happy late Thanksgiving. So I guess I'll start with answering your five questions, my favorite holiday is Halloween which also doubles as my birthday. So it's a two for one deal. My favorite board game is life. You know the original version not the new version that is easy to win and very boring. I love donuts I don't care if they're not healthy they are sugary and good. My biggest petpeive is when people crack their knuckles of neck. It's just gross. As for a trait I can't stand is when people pretend to be something they're not.**

** As for the art show, yeah I'll have a bunch of my stuff showing. Kakashi is actually letting me have my own section this year, which is usually something they only do for seniors, but apparently I have more work to show already this year then many of the seniors and we're not even half way through the year yet.**

** How was your Thanksgiving this year, you know sense it's your first year being disowned and all. For me it was like every year at the orphanage. The people who run it take Garra, Haku and me out shopping for food then after that they have their own private Thanksgiving leaving the three of us to look after everyone else. Just as long as they buy the food I've got no problem with it. Haku is an amazing cook, though Garra and I aren't to bad either, but I'm willing to admit that I'll never be as good a cook as Haku. Some of the older kids helped make some of the food as well while the little kids got up to watch the parade on TV. Then all the board games got brought out like every year. It's actually a lot of fun and we all have a great time together. Us kids weren't the only ones who ate dinner with us. I think I told you about Eric right? Well his grandparent came for dinner and it made Eric so happy to see them. It's really to bad that they aren't healthy enough to take care of him, because this is not the type of life that Eric should be living. Zabuza also came, he never misses out on a chance to eat Haku's cooking. If I didn't know any better I'd say that's the only reason why he stays with Haku, after all the saying goes, 'The way to a man's heart is though his stomach.'**

** So now for my five questions. Sense Christmas is the next up and coming holiday I'd say this is appropriate, what is the best Christmas gift you've ever received? What is your favorite book? What are your top three things you want to do before you die? If there was one thing you could change in your life what would it be? Last but not least, what is your favorite type of cookie?**

** For me, my favorite Christmas present was the picture the lawyer gave me of my parents and my favorite book is, 'Things Not Seen,' which is about this guy that just wakes up inviable one day. It's an amazing book and I would suggest it to anyone. Three things I want to do before I die is Sky dive, go to the Luve in France, and travel the world getting new ideas for my art. If there were one thing I would change in my life, I'd have to say nothing, not even that my parents were still alive, because then I'd never have met Garra and Haku. Though I think that I would have liked to have known them. Oh and my favorite type of cookie is frosted cut out cookies, especially the ones Haku makes for my birthday usually, they're shaped like frogs, which happen to be my favorite animal. And just to be fair I guess I'm asking a sixth question, what's you favorite animal?**

** Naruto**

_Dear Naruto,_

_ My favorite Christmas present was the entire, collection of Anne Rice Novels that I got from my Grandparent and as for my favorite book, I'd have to say it was, 'Interviews with a Vampire.' My own parents wouldn't ever buy me books that didn't have any educational information, so this collection were the only fun books that I ever got to read simply to enjoy reading. Three things that I would like to do before I die would have to be, to create the ultimate security system that no one could brake into, travel, and spend the rest of my life with someone I love more then anything or anyone else in the universe. Sappy I know but true. If I could change anything in my life it would be my brother. Mostly because he came between you and me. As for my favorite cookie and animal I'd have to say I like turtle cookies, because I like caramels, and for an animal I like foxes. I don't really know why but I do._

_ My Thanksgiving consisted of me, my room mate and some of my friends going to Denny's. I know real original, but they did have pumpkin pie so it works. I also got a phone call from my grandparents. They said they were proud of me for standing up for my self and actually doing something I wanted to do instead of being the robot my parents wanted me to be._

_ Fall break just got over with which means that I've only got three more weeks of classes left before winter break. How long before your winter break?_

_ I guess now for my five questions. Let's see... Who is your favorite artist? What is your least favorite class? What kinds of sports do you like if any? What is your favorite type of movie? Do you have any scars?_

_ For me I don't have a favorite artist and my least favorite class would have to be health class, so thank God I don't have to take anything like that in college. I really like soccer and my favorite type of movie is thrillers, they usually have a much better plot then other movies. As for scars I have this small one on my hip from the time my brother and I got into a fight and he pulled a knife on me, he lost of course and got his but kicked in the process. Sadly I was punish by my parent for hurting their precious baby even though I was the one bleeding that had to get 13 stitches._

_ Hope your enjoying the snow, I know I am,_

_ Itachi_

**Dear Itachi, **

** No I'm not enjoying the snow, because snow means ice and that means I slip and fall on my but at least three times a day, more so with the assistance of you evil brother. I sprained my wrist the other day because I landed wrong when he pushed me over on some particularly slick ice.**

** In answer to your questions my current favorite artist is Monet. My least favorite class is math, and I also like playing soccer but mostly I like to run. As for movies I like action movies with supper heroes. For scars I have more then you can count on ten fingers and toes but the six most obvious are on my face, thanks to one old drunk past foster father who is now in prison, thank God.**

** I've got two more weeks now till break but the next two weeks after break is finishing up this semester before we get new classes. Which is really stupid I think, I mean wouldn't it be nice to be done with the semester before break. I don't understand my grade schools do that. I mean the way they time things in college makes so much more sense. Then we'd also get done faster, but no they have to be stupid and put the end of a semester right after break. I already know I'll have another independent study and I'm going to be taking photography but that's about it for right now. I'll know more later. There's also a level two life drawing class at the university that I'll be taking. I can't wait for that. Apparently we'll still be working with people, but they're also going to be bringing in animals, which should be really interesting.**

** Now for my five questions. What is your favorite fruit? What kind of ice cream do you like? What is the strangest thing you've ever seen? Have you ever been in jail? Why aren't you like your brother?**

** I love oranges and orange sorbet ice cream. As for the strangest thing I've ever seen would have to be, the time that Haku actually convinced Garra to wear one of his pink and purple flower dresses. It wasn't so much as convinced him but it was a dare and it was either that or telling us who he had a crush on, even though we found out later. The point is Garra in pink and purple don't go together at all. I have been in jail before, but I was released once they found me to be guilty. An old foster parent accused me of stealing, but it was actually their real kid who took it and blamed it on me.**

** Naruto**

_Dear Naruto,_

_ My favorite fruit are strawberries and I like caramel pecan ice cream. As for the strangest thing I've seen, well I'm sure the picture I sent you of Sasuke will explain everything, maybe this will help you feel a little bit better if my brother picks on you. No I've never been in jail, even if I had ever done anything that should have warranted an arrest it never would have happened with my dad's position. It's amazing who the law sees as invisible simply based on who they are. As for why I'm not my brother well that's simple, but at the same time hard to explain. Yes we do look a like, but that's genetics and we know how to do a lot of the same things but that is because my parents wanted us both in certain things. I suppose you could say for starters is that I'm more mature then him and I don't think so highly of myself, I'm not self centered nor am I a narcissist. I also take into consideration the people around me. There is also the fact that I don't expect people to fall to my feet and worship the ground I walk on. I like a challenge where he thinks he's so talented that should anyone challenge him it is an insult to said talent that I've yet to see._

_ I sent along a package with this letter, it's your Christmas present, so don't open it till then. There's only a week left so you should be able to wait till then. I really hope you like it. You'll have to let me know how your Christmas goes. _

_ As for my Christmas I'm going to my Grandparent's house. They invited me to come sense they're not going to my parent's house this year. They told them that they could come because there was supposed to be a big snow storm that they don't want to have to drive in. _

_ My classes are over now and I'm glad that finals are over. They weren't to hard, not for me at least, because I studied unlike some people in my classes who were panicking in the exam room. I have to admit it was funny hearing all the tapping pencils and the groaning in frustration. Those poor idiots. _

_ Now my five questions, if there was one thing you wanted to know about me what would it be? Have you ever dated anyone before me? What are three things that you liked about me before our date was ruined? What would you change about me if you could pick anything to change? What do you want to do when you graduate?_

_ For me I would like to know what I can do to get you to trust me enough to go out with me again. I like you a lot Naruto. I've never dated anyone before you. I never had the time and it wasn't yet a part of my parents plain. Three things I like about you would be your beautiful blue eyes, the way your smile lights up your face, and the way you fit into my arms the first time we kissed. The only thing I would ever change about you would be that no one ever hurt you. I don't like the thought that people have hurt you in the past. As for when I graduate I've already told you that I want to design security systems._

_ Merry Christmas,_

_ Itachi_

**Dear Itachi,**

** My Christmas was amazing, it was a lot like Thanksgiving but with presents! Thank you for the pastels and the sketchbook by the way, I really like them and I've already started to put them to good use. As an addition to the present that I gave you I've also enclosed a quick drawing of a nine tailed fox for you. I read this great legend about one when I was younger and you said that you liked foxes and wanted to see some of my art work so now you have. **

** One thing that I would like to know about you is what is the worst thing about you? I have to tell you that I've also never dated anyone before, though at one time, I thought that your brother would have been the one that I would date first. I've never told anyone that before, not even Garra and Haku. Three things I like about you are the sound of your voice and how it sends tingles up my spine. I also like your smile and the way you held me in your arms. The only thing that I would change about you is your brother. When I graduate I actually want to be an artist, but I also want to help kids so I've been thinking of becoming an art therapist, helping people get through their problems with art. I know it's helped me and I think it can help others too.**

** I can't really think of any questions for this time, so I'm just going to say have a happy new year.**

** Naruto**

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I'm glad you had a good Christmas and you like my present for you. I love the fox drawing you gave me, I also looked up that legend you mentioned and I can see why you might like it having been separated from your own family though loss of life. It's not hanging on the wall in my room in the apartment I share with Kisame, and he laughed at me because I had it framed so that it wouldn't get damaged. I also like your gift to me. I haven't taken the necklace off sense I put it on after I opened the box._

_ My new years went pretty well this year considering I didn't have to entertain the daughters of my parents friends this year. My friends and I went to a party that was in the rec room in our building. _

_ To answer the one question about what is the worst thing about me, I'd have to say that it would be I can be violent to those who hurt people I love and care for. _

_ For my five questions I'm going to start what do you look for in a friend? Am I your friend? What can I do to convince you to let me see you again? Do I have a chance with you at all, or should I just give up now? Can you tell me what my brother did to hurt you so much that made you run away from me?_

_ I'm sorry if these questions hurt you, you don't have to answer if you don't want to._

_ Happy New Year,_

_ Itachi_

**Dear Itachi,**

** What I look for in a friend is someone I can trust, someone I know will look out for me and love me for who I am no matter how many times I seem to fall apart. You know the people that will be there to laugh with you and me there with a tissue and cup of hot tea when your up set, or even a punching bag when you need one. I'd say that your are my friend, but I'm not sure as to when I can see you again, however I don't really know if you'll want to after I answer your last question. If you really want to know fine.**

** Sasuke and I were friends when you first moved here, then he started hanging out with other people and we drifted apart, but that's not why. It's what happened at the end of the year. He and a bunch of his new friends though it would be funny to kidnap me, strip me naked and duck tape me to a tree in a deserted park and it was hours till my friends found me. Thats not really all either, I mean the next couple of years he'd hit me or harass me but actually the night before we met he kidnapped me again and beat me till I passed out, leaving me in an abandoned wear house or factory or something. I was just lucky that I was able to walk back the city and find my college professor before anyone else found me and made things worse. So as for your other question you tell me, do you even want a chance with me?**

** Happy New Year to you to,**

** Naruto**

^With Itachi^

The letter dropped from my and and floated quietly to the floor, which was so different from the weight the letter carried. Some how, some way Sasuke was going to pay for what he'd done to Naruto.

AN: Well there it is hope you all enjoyed it, so now please review and let me know what you all think.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Well here is chapter 12! Thanks to all who reviewed!

^With Naruto^

Finally half way through the year. My new college class starts next week along with the other college classes and I can't wait for that. As for the classes I have now I'm just glad that I can still have lunch with my friends. We also found out that the three of us, meaning Garra, Haku and I have been accepted into the early college program! Which means that the three of us will be taking our senior year a Kahona University instead of at this hell hole call high school. I'm so excited about this that even Sasuke throwing me in some random kids locker didn't even phase me. Although I think I scared the kid when he opened his locker and found me shoved in there with his bag and books. The look on his face was priceless, also the fact that he screamed like a five year old girl was entertaining. He must be a freshmen.

After work today I rushed home to see if there was a letter from Itachi, but there was nothing on the table waiting for me. This has to be one of the worst things about snail mail, I mean I don't even know if he's gotten my last letter yet so it just gives me more time to panic. Which is not a good thing. Though there's nothing I can really do about it now but wait. I wonder if he'll even respond?

The week seemed to drag by and the only thing that kept me going was the idea I got for a new art piece. I'd started drawing foxes all the time even in the margins of my notebooks. They were every where. So were by themselves others were in groups. It's what lead to my current piece with the nine tailed fox along with a bit of a self portrait. I've drawn up a couple of thumbnails to figure out exactly what I'd like to to and where I want everything placed. I can tell this piece is going to take some time I can already tell. I want to do it on a canvas in oil paint with perhaps some plaster build up or strips of canvas just to build it up and give it some texture. I'm really excited to start working on this piece, though I know I'll be working on some others at the same time.

Finally on Saturday there was a letter in the mail addressed to me. The return address told me that this was defiantly the letter that I was looking for. My hands were shaking and I was so nervous that this letter would contain something that I didn't want to find out. I couldn't read it. I ended up stuffing it in my sketchbook and getting changed to go for a run. I'd been waiting forever for this letter and now that I have I can't even work up the guts to open it. How pathetic is that?

I don't know how long I ran for, but I ended up in a park that was pretty abandoned. At first I didn't recognize it, but then I saw this big tree which happened to be the tree that I was taped to my freshmen year in high school. My legs collapsed underneath me and I fell to my knees. Everything was from that moment in my life was flashing before my eyes.

A while later after I stopped shaking my hand went to my cheek and found tears streaming from my eyes. You know there is a saying that says, ' What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.' To tell you honestly I'm not all that sure that I believe that. I mean I don't feel stronger after everything that has happened so far with Sasuke and all the crap he does to me. I mean if I was made stronger from that from that hazing then wouldn't I be able to stop the harassment? I mean how could being duck taped naked to a tree make anyone stronger? It may not be the worst physical thing to have happened to me, I mean I've had my fair share of abusive foster home, just like everyone else who has lived in our orphanage home. The difference between that and the hazing is that I feel who the abuse has made me stronger. I know how to keep myself safe from adults and I know how to take a hit with the least amount of damage to me and when to avoid drunks. I just can't see how what Sasuke did made me stronger, I mean it clearly didn't kill me so how did it made me stronger?

I pick myself up off the ground and take one last look at the tree before turning and running back the way I came. By the time I got home Haku was back from work and Garra was getting ready to take Hinata on a date.

"Hey Naruto, where were you?" Garra asked.

"Out for a run."

"Why were you out for a run it's almost freezing outside!" Haku cried out.

"I got a letter today and I just couldn't open it," I whispered.

"Do you want us to read it with you?" Haku asked holding up my sketchbook that had the letter sticking out of it. I nodded my head and the three of us made our way to the empty bedroom. Haku and I huddled up at the head of the bed and he wrapped a blanket around me. Garra sat at the foot of the bed and Haku passed the letter to him to open knowing that I wouldn't be able to open it. He tore into the envelope swiftly before pulling the hand written letter from the torn folded paper. The twice folded letter rested in Garra's hands. He looked at me and I nodded as a cue for him to unfold the letter and read it to Haku and me.

"_Dear Naruto,_

_ It breaks my heart to he what my brother did to you. I promise you that nothing he did to you will ever change the way I feel about you. If anything it makes me want to be closer to you, if only to protect you. I want to protect you if you'd give me the chance to. _

_ I have to say that I'm honored to be considered on of your friends. It made me so happy to hear that you thought me to be one of your friends. _

_ I really would like to see you. After your drawing class tomorrow please meet me at the coffee house you work at. I will be waiting there for as long as it takes. I need to see you in person._

_ I will wait my whole life for you,_

_ Itachi"_

Tears were streaming down my face, he still cared. Haku hugged me closer while Garra folded up the letter and put it back in the torn envelope. He put it on the bed side table next to my bed and moved closer to the two of us.

"Do you want us to go with you tomorrow?"

"No, I'll be fine, I think." Haku hugged me tighter. "You should get going, or you'll be late. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." I smiled, and even though I knew Garra knew it wasn't a real smile, he went anyway. Haku's cell phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket.

"I'll be right back,' he said getting up and going to the other side of the room. After a bit he hung up and walked back over to me.

"That was Zabuza, he wanted me to go to his place for the weekend, but I told him that you needed me more."

"Haku you and Garra can't keep putting your lives on hold for me. Go you and Zabuza haven't seen each other for a while. I'll be fine really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm 17, I'm a big boy I can take care of myself."

"Alright, but if you need anything, call me and I'll be back here in seconds."

"Ha ha all right, I'll keep that in mind," I laughed and wave as Haku headed for the door to call Zabuza back.

I looked at the letter that Garra place on the nightstand and picked it up as well as my sketchbook that held all the other letter that I'd gotten from Itachi. I ran my hands over the letters before I took them out and read them in order over and over until I feel asleep.

I woke up to Garra shaking me awake.

"Come on Naruto you have to get going now or else you'll be late for your first day of class." After hearing that I bolted out of bed and took a quick shower. Then I remembered that I was going to be meeting Itachi after class and I didn't have anything to wear. I was tearing through all my clothes.

"Naruto, Haku left this for you," Garra said holding up some slim fit blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a white zipper hoody. "He thought you might be needing some help."

"Thanks Garra, and if you see Haku before I do tell him I say thanks," I said as I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door to the bus stop where I barely caught the bus that would take me to the campus.

I was jittery all though class, especially without Ino here to calm me down. She wasn't taking any art classes this semester, at least not in this department.

My art class in general was great, at least what I payed attention to anyways. I couldn't stop thinking about meeting Itachi. I mean this was going to be the first time I'd seen him sense November. I mean what if he takes one look at me then decides that I'm not worth it anymore? What if he thinks that I'm not someone he wants to be with anymore, or worse, what if he's found someone else and is just meeting with me to let me go easy?

"Alright class that will be all for today. I'll see you all next week," said the professor.

What? Class is over all ready. How many one eighty's can I pull in 24 hours. First I can't wait for a letter, then when I get it I can't even read it. Today I've been waiting all day to see Itachi, and now that my class is over and I can go see him, but right now I don't think I can go see him. I mean if I go meet him then what? We stay friends? We talk then never see each other again? I just feel that so much is riding on this stupid meeting and I don't know if I have the guts to do this.

I take a deep breath and pack my stuff up. I just need to calm down. I had decided last night that I was going to go no matter what, so that's what I'm going to do. Once all my stuff was packed up, I went to the bus stop and it took me to the stop I usually get off to get to work. I'd come to this stop so many times that it was natural to just get off the bus and walk down the side walk and walk in the front doors to the coffee shop. The bell above the door rang as I walked in. The cold air from outside followed me in the door and rushed past me. Now I'd like to say I had one of those great moments where I waltz in the door and the air rushes past me and I look up into Itachi's eyes and he sweeps me into his arms and it was perfect just like in the movies, however, the air did rush by me and I did look up only to take one more step into the coffee shop and catch my foot on the mat and I of course mange to trip right over in and fall. Just my luck.

I hit the ground with a thud and my stuff flies everywhere.

"Ow," I said as I rubbed my head.

"Naruto are you all right?" A low worried and familiar voice asked. The owner of the voice already started to pick up my fallen things. One look at the guy and I was lost. Who would have guessed that my savior would be the guy that I was actually coming to meet.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" he asked again

"Uh yeah, I just tripped on the rug. My bad," I said scratching the back of my head trying to laugh it off.

"Well I saved us a seat in the back over there," he pointed to a booth seat and helped me stand. The two of us made our way over to the table where there were two cups waiting. One had coffee and the other had hot tea, my favorite kind at that.

We sat across from each other and I thanked him for my drink before taking a long sip. The two of us were quiet of a time. Itachi seemed to be studying me while I was just trying to calm down. I had no idea what to do now that I was here.

"So how have you been Naruto?"

"Alright I guess, you?" I asked still not meeting his eyes.

"I'm doing well. I have to say I've missed seeing you."

"Really?" I asked feeling hope rise inside me.

"Yeah really. I glad you came, I was worried that you wouldn't show up, like maybe you didn't want to see me anymore."

"To tell you the truth I almost didn't come. Though I have to admit I think it was the right decision to come."

"You know you never did answer one of my questions."

"Yeah which one?" I asked running though a mental list of all the questions that I could remember from Itachi's letters.

"The one that asked if I even had a chance with you? Is there any hope that we could maybe try dating again."

"Oh I guess I didn't answer that one, did I," I gave a small smile.

"No you didn't, so care to answer now? Do you think the two of us could try dating again, I mean it doesn't have to be now, but maybe down the line?"

"You know, I think that I'd be willing to try dating again, I know we weren't dating for very long before and I am sorry I ran out like that, it was just a shock that I couldn't deal with."

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I understand, what my brother did to you was unforgivable. More to the point your saying yes to us dating again right?" he asked as a smile started to take over his face. I have to say I missed that smile.

"Yeah I guess," I said a smile coming to my own face.

"Well I'd say that we have a lot of catching up to do, you know to make up for lost time." I laughed and he just smiled. "Shall we get something to eat?" I nodded and the two of us made our way to the counter and ordered two deli sandwiches that they serve here. Itachi refused to let me pay and I wasn't going to complain about a free lunch. Once our sandwiches were passed over the counter to us we made our way back to our seat in the back of the coffee house.

"So how'd your first week of classes go?" I asked Itachi/

"They were fine, I mean most of the classes I had this week were just going over the syllabus and class schedule. It's actually pretty boring. Some of the classes I'm really looking forward to. There are always a couple that your not going to like but you have to take because they're required. Most of my teachers this semester are actually pretty competent unlike a couple I had last semester. I swear one professor I had last semester did not know how to teach at all. I wish that it had been an on line class. I might have actually learned something new instead of having him kill my brain cells by listening to his meaningless drivel. It was especially bad because no one could skip class because he took attendance and if you missed 6 classes you automatically went down at whole grade marking. Most of the time I did work or readings for my other classes."

"Wow that really sucks. I hope I don't get any teachers like that next year."

"Next year? What are you talking about?"

"Well Garra, Haku and I got into the program where we do our senior year at the college instead of at the high school. I mean well come back and graduate with our class, but we don't actually have to attended high school anymore."

"Wow that's great! So will you three be living in the dorms or will you all be looking far an apartment."

"Well Haku's already decided to live with Zabuza when he turns 18. As for Garra and myself, we'll probably stay at the orphanage home till we're both 18. So more then likely we'll just stay the whole year there and next year we'll look for a cheep apartment that we can stay in, as long as Garra doesn't decide that he wants to move in with Hinata. Hinata's his girlfriend, in case you didn't know. Though I have to say I don't think that will happen, because they're both to shy to make a move like that in the next year. They'll probably be married before they do something like that and they probably won't get married till they're at least out of college."

"You know if you change your minds there will be rooms opening up next year in my apartment and Zabuza lives there too so you'll be close to Haku as well, not to mention I live there too."

"That's true but I don't know if I want to leave those kids there by themselves."

"You can't always be there for the Naruto, they'll have to learn how to start taking care of themselves someday, besides classes are a lot harder in college and if your taking care of the kids now you may not do as well in your classes then you won't be able to help them once you've finished school. You'll only be a phone call and a bus ride away if they really need the three of you for anything."

"Yeah I guess that's true, but I still have time to think things over."

"Hey you want to catch a movie?"

"Yeah sure, and I think this time I'll pay." He just laughed as we put our coats on and made our way outside and walked to the movie theater and talking the whole way there. I have to say that I really missed talking to him.

The movie was pretty good and half way through Itachi did that lame fake yawn and put his arm around me. I have to say that even though it was a cheesy move it was still cute and I liked having his arm around me. It made me feel safe and wanted.

After the movie was over Itachi and I made plans to see each other tomorrow. We were going to go to an art exhibit that opened earlier in the week. He waited with me at the bus stop and kept his arm around me to keep me warm while we waited for the bus to arrive.

"I'm glad that you're giving me a second chance," he whispered into my ear and shivers went up my spine.

"Yeah, me too," I said leaning into his warm body. He gently cupped my head and brought his face closer to mine. He gazed into my eyes as if asking permission before both our eyes closed and our lips met in a soft kiss. I raised my hands to his chest and I could feel his strong heart beat beneath my palms. My hands made a slow trial up to his shoulders as his arms wrapped around my waist. The kiss deepened but it still stayed soft and sweet. When we broke apart for air Itachi rested his forehead against mine and for a moment we just looked into each others eyes.

We sat back but kept our arms around the other and we just watched the moon in the sky and the few stars that could be seen in the city. The two of us just relaxed in the silence. Most of the time when your with someone your not comfortable with your just stuck and you feel like you have to say something just so it's not so strange anymore, but I wasn't feeling like that right now with just me and Itachi.

A little while later the bus pulled up and we parted ways. Itachi gave me a quick peck on the lips before I boarded the bus as he said good bye and good night.

I slept peacefully that night and I couldn't wait till tomorrow when the two of us would go to the art exhibit.

The next morning I woke up and made breakfast for all the kids. Most of the older ones were finishing up on home work assignments while some of the younger ones went outside to play in the snow.

Itachi called my cell around ten for directions to the house which I gave and about a half an hour later he was knocking at the door. Unfortunately I wasn't the first one to the door. Eric was.

"So you must be Itachi, Naruto's date for today."

"Yep," said Itachi's deep voice. I came around the corner to find Itachi standing in front of small little Eric who was blocking his way into the kitchen.

"You'd better bring him back safe and unharmed because if you don't I will personally make sure that you pay for it," Eric said puffing out his small chest trying to be intimidating. I have to give him credit, he's got guts standing up to someone at least three times his own size.

"You have my word he'll come back in the same condition he left in," Itachi said, being just as serious as Eric.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked finally making myself known to the pair that were having a cute little face off.

"Yep," Itachi said to me. I made my way to the door and gave Eric a smile as we headed outside to the car parked on the side of the road.

"You know it's a good thing you came to the door or else Eric would not have let me leave the house," I said with a laugh.

The art museum was amazing. I was a great mixture of modern and post modern art. There was work from many different artist and a wide variety of mediums used. The two of us had a great time talking about the art work, what's even better is that we could argue about our contrasting options without getting made at each other. It was really fun to just spend time and talk with him.

We went out for dinner later before he took me home. All in all it was a great second date and what made it even better was there were no run ins with his terrible brother. With the promise to call me tomorrow we parted ways again. As I lay in bed that night I could still feel his warmth of his lips pressed to mine from the kiss we shared after he walked me to my door.

AN: Well that's all for now. Next chapter will be posted as soon as I can get it written. Until then please Please PLEASE review and let me know what everyone thinks!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Well here's Chapter 13 please read and enjoy. Thanks to all who reviewed and I can't wait to hear from all of you again.

Winter seemed like it was never going to end. It was cold and whenever we had a warm day and the snow would melt it would be nice while it lasted, but you always knew that the next day I would all be frozen over and ice would be every where. Itachi and I had been together for a month now. Haku and Gaara had given us their approval after a long talk with Itachi soon after the two of us had gotten back together.

I really liked being with Itachi. On our dates we wouldn't always go out some place, sometimes we would just stay in and watch a movie and cook our own meals. I have to admit though, I'm not a bad cook but compared to Itachi I look like a five year old making mac and cheese. Even Haku's cooking is put to shame by Itachi's food. He said that his parent put him in a cooking class when he was twelve so that he could impress some girl someday. I'm no girl, but I'm certainly impressed.

Though things with Itachi were going well, things with Sasuke were getting worse. It went from mostly harmless harassment to physically harming. Last week Haku was pushed down a flight of stairs and broke his arm in two places. Zabuza was pissed. He stormed into the principals office the next day and demanded that they find out who did this or he would file a law suite against the school. The principal promised he would do everything in his power to find the perpetrator, but that was all he could do. As for me we I'm glad to report no broken bones, but I did get a pen shoved in my gut on my way to class. Like I really needed that to happen no thanks to Sasuke. I was able to get to the nurses office and convince her that it was nothing and I didn't need to go to the hospital. She nearly didn't let me go back to class, but once the wound was cleaned and she made sure that no organs were damaged she bound it and let me return to class.

I tried to keep these things from Itachi, but he always seemed to know when I was hurt. He'd always want to take a look to make sure everything was properly taken care of. He would always get this strange look on his face when ever he'd see my new injury acquired via Sasuke. I have to say I was glad that he didn't over react like Zabuza did, after all the last thing that I need is Itachi going to the school to try and sue them.

I just got back from my Saturday class. Itachi was taking me to dinner tonight, but I wanted to work on my project some more. My canvas was already primed and all my primary sketches were done. So now I was drawing my outlines on the actual canvas. Once I get that done I'm able to put in the plaster and the extra scraps of canvas where I want them, then I'll be able to start painting.

The door bell rang a few hours later and I was up and running to the door in a flash. I nearly tore the door off the hinges. Itachi stood there smiling down at me.

"Hey there, I guess you couldn't just wait to see me huh?" he chuckled.

"Maybe," I smiled.

"How's you side?" he asked, referring to where I was stabbed with the pen, as he gently took me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"It's fine and before you ask, yes I've been taking care of it, and no nothing else has happened."

"Hm which would explain why your favoring your left foot." The look on his face told me that nothing I could say now would make him believe that nothing had happened.

"It's just twisted. I got pushed and I landed on it wrong, but it's fine."

"This has got to end Naruto. I won't put up with him hurting you anymore. I know you don't want me to get evolved, but as far as I see it I already am."

"Can we just forget about this, I thought we were supposed to be going to some nice dinner that you had all planed then go see a movie."

"Alright you win... for now," he said as he let me go and we made our way to his car.

Our food had just arrived and so far everything that I had tasted was amazing.

"So how is your art project coming along, you know the one that you refuse to tell me anything about?"

"It's coming along great. I finally got everything the way I wanted it and now I'm starting on the canvas."

"That's great! So are you going to tell me what it is now?"

"No, I told you you'll have to wait till the art show in a couple of months."

"Come on just a hint?"

"Nope." We laughed together and went on eating our meals talking about various topics.

When we got to the theater there we got our tickets and made our way to the back of the theater. The two us just ate, so there was no need for popcorn or anything like that.

I have to say I hate how they play commercials before they play the previews. I mean don't we see enough of that crap on TV and now they're putting it in movie theaters. It's ridiculous. The previews for new movies coming out are good. They always have great movies coming out in the summer time. Even though they're months away I'm looking forward to seeing some of those movies. Finally the movies starts and I curl up in my seat. I have this weird thing of pulling my legs up to my chest when ever I'm in the movie theater chairs.

The arm rest that separates Itachi and I gets lifted up so it's no longer blocking us. Itachi wraps his arm around me and pulls me into his lap. I stretch out across the two chairs and get comfortable in Itachi's lap. He's so warm and he's got such a strong heart beat. I love the way his chest vibrates as he laughs at something funny that happens in the movie. I can feel myself falling asleep in his arms, yet at the same time I'm fully aware of every place where my weight rests against his firm form.

His large hands are running through my hair and if I were a cat I would most likely be purring. Firm lips press gently against the skin just behind my left ear. His warm breath heats my outer ear as he whispers to me.

"Your not falling asleep on me no are you my fox?"

I lazily shake my head no and snuggle farther into him. He chuckles lowly and tightens his arms around my small by comparison body.

A while later more kisses are sprinkled on my neck and I let out a quite moan. One of his hands drifts up my chest to my collar bone and strokes his long fingers across the now sensitized skin. My whole attention is on Itachi, the movie playing to the large screen forgotten along with the other people in the theater who could turn around and catch us any minute. I twist in the seats and reposition my self to straddle Itachi and face him. The torture on my neck was too much and I just had to have those lips on mine right now. We kissed deeply our tongues intertwining and battling against one another. My mind was blank. The only thing filling my brain was Itachi and how wonderful his warm hand felt on my skin.

Wait a minute... when did his hands get under my shirt? "Ahh..." I heard myself groan into Itachi's ear. His lips were now making their way down my neck and over on of my shoulders which he must have pulled down when I was lost in our kiss. I gasped when one of his hands found their way to one of my nipples. His fingers were teasing and taunting me along with his lips at the junction between my neck and shoulder. I felt a hand play with the button on my jeans, a couple of his fingers dipping under the fabric to catch in the hair that rested there.

Just as I felt he was going to reach what I most wanted Itachi to touch and large bang rang though the theater. Something on the screen had just exploded, breaking us from whatever it was that had ensnared us in each other.

Itachi rested his forehead on my shoulder and I could hear his shallow breaths just as I could hear my own. His hands pulled my shirt back down before his arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest. I could feel his hard on pressed to my own and the two of us let out a small groan.

"You have know idea what you do to me my little fox," Itachi breathed.

"I think I might have some idea," I laughed slightly as I rolled my hips into his and was rewarded with a choked off moan. "Though I have to say as much as I would like to continue I'm not so sure I would like to have my first time be in a movie theater."

He nodded and released me allowing me to crawl back into my seat. I turned to look at the screen and found the movie coming to an end. I guess it really is a good thing we separated when we did or we would be caught, and I'm not to fond of getting kicked out of the movie theater.

When the movie ended we made our way out to the car in silence. Itachi's hand engulfing my own in his larger one. Just the simple contact was enough for now. We'd talked a little about having sex, and the thing we'd decided on was he'd wait for me until I felt I was ready. The idea of it no longer was frightening. I'd talked to Haku about it and he'd said that for the uke it always hurts at first, especially the first time, but after a while you get used to it. He'd also explained the mechanics of it to me and I'll admit at first I was totally scared out of my wits. I couldn't see myself letting Itachi do anything like that to me, but now I've gotten used to the idea, it's just that I'm not ready for that yet.

The drive was filled with jazz music, Itachi still holding my hand in his own. It felt so good just to have his hand holding mine. It was calming and made me feel safe and most of all wanted. Feeling wanted is not something I've ever really felt, well except by Gaara and Haku, but they're like my brothers, but this, this is different. The first time Itachi told me that he loved me my heart stopped for a moment before starting again and beating against my chest with a vengeance. If you've never had anyone that wasn't family tell you they love you then you have no idea what it feels like, but if you have and you know you feel the same for them... it's like the world stops spinning yet spins faster then a top at the same time. The world you know explodes around you and then reforms around you and the person who loves you, and you love in return.

That moment actually inspired one of my best art pieces to date. It's this multi media with a canvas base. It's pretty much a silhouette of Itachi holding me in his arms and everything that reminds me of the two of us and the things we've done together. It's abstract and surreal all in one. I even have ticket stubs to movies the two of us have gone to together. I have lyrics to poems, songs, and even quotes. I used on of my favorite poems a lot for this piece. I actually have the who poem in the piece. The poem is 'How Do I Love Thee,' by a woman named Elizabeth Barrett Browning. It goes like this:

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and the breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of being and ideal grace.

I love thee to the level of every day's

Mos quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for right.

I love the purely, as they turn from praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tear, of all my life; if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death."

Once I started working on this piece I couldn't stop, it was like something had taken over me. I'd come to school early and leave late, when I didn't have work that is, just to work on this piece. I even skipped lunch a few times just to work on this piece. I just never thought I would feel this way about someone, let alone for them to feel the same for me.

Itachi slowly pulled to the side of the street where he stopped the car and turned it off. The warmth of his hand left mine as he climbed out of the car. I opened my door as well and climbed out as well and Itachi met me on the sidewalk. He took my hand in his again the moment I was within reach. Together we walked to the door.

Once there we turned to face each other.

"I should probably get inside, I have school tomorrow," I said, not really wanting to leave.

"Yeah, but before I go, how about a kiss good night?" he said with a grin that could put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"Alright if I have to," I said pretending like it was a chore to have to kiss him, even though that was what I wanted to do more then anything especially after the incident in the theater.

He chuckled and said, "I'll make it worth your while." With that he had me against the door with his lips pressed fiercely to mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted me off me feet. It was like the movie theater make out round 2.

Slowly Itachi lowered me to my feet once again yet not pulling away just yet.

"I hate this part," he whispered.

"What part?"

"The part where I leave you at this door and drive home by myself."

"Ah, that part. I have to admit I don't like this part either. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you when I get home," he said giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Alright, I'll be waiting," I said giving him a kiss of my own before we pulled away. I watched him walk back into his car shivering from the cold air that was swirling around me. Once in the car he waved to me and I waved back before I went into the house only to watch him drive away though the kitchen window.

That whole week I spent working on my Kyubi piece. I painted my background in my base color which was a burnt orange. From there I put on the plaster and extra strips of fabric which had already been shaped and primed then painted a tan color for the base. The canvas strips made up the tails for the nine tailed fox. The plaster built up the head of the fox so that it came up off the canvas and seemed to loom over the figure that was kneeling and screaming towards the sky that was placed at the giant paws of the fox. I have to say I was impressed with how this had turned out. The head was particularly difficult. It started out as this giant blob of plaster coming off of the canvas and once it dried I was able to start carving away at it to form the fox head and a bit of it's neck so that if just blended right into the canvas. Not to blow my own horn but it was pretty fucking fantastic. It took the whole week of coming in early, missed lunches and late after school work time to get it all finished, but now I'm at a point where I can start painting and when that happens I won't have much more till I will have the finished product and just in time for the art show. I can't wait to see the expressions on peoples faces when they see this piece of art. They will be blown away.

Itachi and I spent the weekend together, and no we didn't actually have sex, we just spent time with each other. You know people who's relationship is all about sex only ends badly, if you can't simply spend time with the person your with what is the point of calling it a relationship. That has to be something I really love about Itachi, he doesn't care what we do when we're together, just as long as it is the two of us. One of my favorite things about spending time like this with Itachi, has to be the cuddling, I know it's kind of girly but hell I don't care. When you've spent most of your life with very little physical contact you tent to love it so much more when you do get it.

By the end of this second week I was finally finished with my Kyubi piece. I was so proud of how real it looked. It turned out so much better then I thought it would. I couldn't wait for Itachi to see it and the one I'd made earlier this year that I was inspired by Itachi's love confession. I had to stay late to finish it but it was so worth it.

I was walking to my locker to get my things. The school is always so quite on Friday's. The teachers leave early and the janitors are the only ones still here. The lights have already been turned off in this hallway so everything is dark as I'm putting things into my book bag and putting on my winter coat. Just as I shut my locker door I hear something behind me. I turn to look and come face to face with Sasuke.

I knew you'd still be here. You know I've been letting you off pretty easily and now I hear that your not going to be here next year. I have to say I'm really going to miss you. So you know I think that you and I are going to have to do something so that you'll never forget high school here with me," he said with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, a look that promised pain for me. He gave a nod and I felt something heavy smash into my skull and my vision went black.

AN: Well that's it for now, hope you all enjoyed. Please Review and let me know what you think! Please stay tuned for what's going to happen next!

PS: Sorry for any misspelled words/ names and grammar mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Chapter 14. Here it is everyone please read and enjoy! Also don't forget to review!

^With Sasuke^

I finished tying up the dobe to a pillar in this old abandoned warehouse. Finally this loser would get what he deserved. I saw him in the theater with my brother, how dare he think that he is worthy of any Uchiha, even a sick pervert who likes other guys. The nerve of that fagot. I thought I taught him his place at the end of freshmen year. He's nothing and no one... looks like it's time he relearned that lesson.

A groan came from the figure that was tied into place. Looks like my little captive is finally waking up, and I must say it's about time, it's really getting cold. It's supposed to get down to 20 below tonight and I prefer to be home before it gets that cold. That and my mother is making my favorite food for dinner tonight.

"Sasuke... Why are you doing this?" Naruto forced out still groggy from the knock on the head.

"You really need to ask? Well let's put it this way you are way out of your league dating my brother."

"You have no say in who I date, besides your parents disowned him and it's not like you ever disagreed with that decision!" he had the nerve to yell at me. That's when a phone rang.

I knew it wasn't mine, because it wasn't my ring and the only other person here was the tied up idiot standing in front of me. I closed the distance between us and dug through his pockets and pulled out a cheep phone with no apps what so ever. I looked at the screen and saw it was my brother. How dare he. How dare either of them! They should never have met, least of all date!

The phone stopped ringing before it started all over again. This time I answered.

"Hey Naruto, why weren't in front of the school like we planned? Did something go wrong?" Itachi said.

"Hello Itachi, sorry to worry you but Naruto and I have some business to take care of."

"What have you done to him! Sasuke you'd better pray you haven't hurt him or I'll kill you."

"Oh I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my shoes," I laughed into the phone then hung up. He tried calling two more times but I simply turned it off.

"Well now it's just the two of us and we don't have to worry about my stupid brother anymore. So I think it's about time to get started. Good thing I've already taken off your coat or this would be much more difficult."

I walked up to him and slammed my fist into his face the brought my knee up into his stomach. He gaged and coughed a bit. I started laying into him. Fist after fist, punch after punch, kick after kick. There was he could do to stop me. I felt a sense of power course though my vains at his helplessness.

The pathetic boy in front of me coughed up blood and cried out as my foot landed on his chest pushing him harshly back into the pillar he was tied to. Still even with all of this he wasn't screaming like I wanted him to. Looks like it's time to make things a little more interesting.

I walked pasted my prisoner to a small duffel bag that I had brought with me just for this occasion. Inside were various weapons my father had gotten me on different birthdays. To start with I grabbed a knife and a whip. I returned to my place in front of Naruto and cut him loose before retying his arms to a pipe over head.

Then raised the whip over my head the long strip of black leather slithering behind me as it dragged across the floor. Swiftly I brought my hand down the leather whistling past my ear then striking the already scared tanned back leaving a sickening red welt on and equally sickening back.

Drawing back again, this time the next strike came swifter and the ones after that even more so. I'd lost count of how many times I'd whipped the crying boy in front of me, but he still refused to scream. Why wouldn't he scream!

In a fit of my own anger I threw the whip away from me and picked up the knife I'd brought over. Surely this would make him scream. My step drew me closer to my target and in moments I was on top of him. He had collapsed on the floor in a bleeding shivering mass. His clothes torn from his body.

I grabbed his face and forced him to look up at me. "What my stupid brother sees in you, I'll never understand," I laughed and brought the knife up to his chest.

^ With Naruto^

The knife rose to my chest and I could almost feel it before it touched my skin. The bite of the cold knife was worse then I'd imagined. It started at my collar bone and was dragged across my skin, over my nipple and down to the end of my rib cage. Then it return to the top half of my torso and started on my shoulder and made a bloody red line to the center of my chest. Sasuke moved down to the bottom of the first line and made a parallel line to the second one forming a giant I on my chest.

"If my brother loves you so much he should have marked you as such, but sense he didn't I'm doing it for him," he laughed evilly as he started the carve out a smaller capital U next to the I already seeping blood. 'Why God was this happening to me, what had I ever done to deserve this?' That was my last thought before I blacked out again.

^ 3 Days Later^

The smell of bleach filled my nose and as I opened my eyes the light was blinding. Where was I?

After a moment my eyes adjusted to the bright lights and I was able to look around the room. There was an open window that over looked the city framed by light blue drapes. There was machines that were beeping by the bed and I followed the cords and found many were connected to me. I was in the hospital. I looked over to my other side and found something that made me smile, or I tried to anyways. I felt like I'd been hit by a bus. There beside my bed holding my hand loosely in his was my Itachi.

A knock on the door came and I jerked which must have waken Itachi, because he groaned and held my hand tighter. A doctor came in and looked shocked to see me awake. Before he could say anything though Itachi was up and his hands were running though my hair and his lips gently kissed my own busted lips. I bet I looked terrible, I mean who wouldn't after what I'd been though... wait! What happened anyways? How did I get here, I mean it's obvious why I'm here but how?

Itachi must have seen the question in my eyes. He said, "After Sasuke answered your phone I called my Grandfather, you see my Father isn't the only one who is quite high up in the law enforcement circles. We were able to find you before anything worse could have happened. I'm so sorry it took me so long I was so worried about you! Don't you ever scare me like that again. I don't know what I could ever do without you." Tears were forming in his eyes and it shocked me. Itachi was a very strong person, one of the last people I ever expected to see crying especially over me. I tried to hold in my pain as he gathered me into his arms and held me.

"Itachi let him rest. The last thing he needs right now is for you to man handle him and pop any of his stitches," Said an older man who looked a lot like the one holding me in his arms. "You must be Naruto, I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet the young man who has stolen my Grandson's heart, though I wish it were under better circumstances. When your feeling better I'm going to have to ask you some questions about what happened so that we can get this case taken care of quickly. "

I nodded my head and sunk into the plush pillows behind me.

"May I ask, what happened to Sasuke?"

Itachi's Grandfather looked over at his Grandson and I could see as small smile on his lips and pride in his eyes. "Our family is known for being able to keep our emotions under control unless someone they truly love is in danger, which is why Sasuke is in the intensive care unit right now. Once the cops arrived at the warehouse we found him standing over you with a knife, you seem to have just passed out. Next thing any of us knew Itachi had him up against a wall pounding his face in. We were just so stunned none of us seemed to move for a while, because you know assault is illegal," he said looking over at Itachi with a smirk. "We didn't come to until after the boy stopped screaming and passed out. Now he's got several broken bones and punctured lung and a collapsed kidney, but there will be no charges pressed I'll make sure of that as will everyone on my team."

I looked over at Itachi in shock. I can't believe he did all that to his brother for me. I squeezed his hand tight and tried to smile at him. I didn't trust my voice right now and I could feel new tears trailing down my checks.

^ Two Weeks Later^

Everything seemed to go so fast. I was out of the hospital and back at school. As promised Mr. Uchiha had taken care of everything, he'd pulled some strings and the trial had already taken place. Sasuke was found guilty of kidnapping, assault, attempt of murder, and a couple more things that I can't really remember. He'd been sentenced to 15 years in prison, no juvi for him even though he's seventeen, he was tried as an adult. I was just glad that it was all over.

I have to say now that all of this has happened, people look at me and my friends differently. They actually talk to us and high school sucks a lot less. Who could have thought the absence of one person would make such a difference. Though there are still Sasuke's friends to deal with, but they pretty much keep to themselves especially Kabuto who had just found out that he got into this hot shot med school. You know sometimes the bad people have good ends, other times they get what the deserve. I guess that's the way the world works. Life isn't always fair.

The art show was going to be later today after school. Itachi was meeting me out front and we were going to walk around the expo together. I couldn't wait for Itachi to see my two favorite pieces that I'd worked so hard on, after all he was the inspiration for the two of them. I just had two more class periods left and I couldn't keep still. I was excited and nervous all at the same time.

Haku was sitting next to me put is hand on mine to stop me from tapping my pencil on the desk. He leaned over and whispered, " He calm down, everythings going to be fine. He is going to love them. You just need to be patient, you're starting to make me nervous with all you twitching."

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. It tried to stop twitching, but once Haku stopped me from tapping my pencil my leg took up the frantic tapping. Haku just laughed at me quietly behind his hand so no attention was drawn to us by the teacher.

Class passed slowly, and the class after then even more so, but the second that bell rang I was out the door. I hurried to my locker packed my back back and headed to the front of the school where Itachi and I were to meet. I thought that I would be the one to beat him there, but sure enough he was right there sitting under a tree with a book in hand waiting for me. I smiled and snuck up behind him. I covered his eyes with my hands and whispered guess who into his ear.

He chuckled and reached up and grabbed my hands pulling them away from his eyes. I moved so I was sitting in front of him and kissed his cheek.

"I see your in a good mood," Itachi said to me as I snuggled into his arms. The art show didn't start for another half and hour.

"So what are you reading?" I asked taking a look at the cover of the book.

"The picture of Dorian Gray. It's about a British man in old England. He gets his portrait painted and he ends up selling his sole to stay forever young, so while he stays young the picture ages and takes on his sins. It's a very fascinating book. It's a classic, one of the ones my parents wouldn't let me read because it was one of the first homo erotic novels ever written."

"Ah, right your parents are homophobic, that would explain why this book made it on the baned books list. How are things going with them now that they don't have your brother to dote on?"

"Well they call be every now and then, just as long as I don't talk about you or my brother. Also they can't tell me what to do, they can suggest things just as long as they understand that I have the right to say no. My father only caved in because of my grandfather. Like father like son I guess. It seems I'm the only one to break the vicious cycle."

"Sounds like things are improving."

"Yeah, slowly but surely," he laughed.

We sat under the tree for a while talking and passing the time till the art show opened. When we got to the door it was opened and there weren't to many people here yet, which is good because I like looking at art where it's quiet and I can actually think about a piece and give it some thought before making a final decision, even the really bad ones.

My work was in the back of the room so Itachi and I were able to look at some of the other students work before we got to mine. A lot of the senior stuff was up front so that you would see it right away. Most of it was pretty good, there were a few people who just didn't have an eye for art but you could tell they enjoyed it anyways.

The freshmen's work was pretty much the worst, but that was to be expected. There was some good paintings and drawing here and there but that was about it. Things got better with the older grades. I

n the back corner set up on the makeshift wall was all my art work over the year. There was a binder full of black and white photography I'd taken this last semester. Drawings and paintings set up on the outer edges of the wall and right in the center where my two most time consuming projects to date. The two pieces that I was most proud of.

"Wow! Naruto these are... I don't think there are any words that could give them justice," Itachi's smile told me everything I need to know that he loved them. I was so ecstatic. He as standing behind me and his arms came around me and pulled me into his chest as we just looked at my art work. All my portrait studies and my studies for my two main art pieces. I even showed my final projects from my life drawing class last semester.

People slowly started to trickle in. Itachi and I moved off to the side. I wanted to stay and watch people's reactions to my work. I have to say they were all shocked and impressed and everyone liked them, even if it wasn't to their personal tastes.

After a while the two of us left and went to the coffee house to join Gaara, Haku, Zabuza, and Hinata for a band that was playing there. All in all it was one of the best days in my life, second only to the day Itachi told me he loved me and I returned the sentiments.

^Last Day Of School^

Itachi met me in the art room on our last day of classes. He was giving me a ride home and helping me take home all of my art work, especially the stuff from the art show. I was actually planning to give him my two main pieces. After all he was my insparation.

Once everything was in the car I climbed into the car and we started to drive away Itachi cleared his throat and asked, "Your looking for an apartment now right, you and Gaara? I mean didn't the two of you decide to move out of the orphanage this summer so you could be settled when college starts?"

"Yes on both accounts."

"Have you had any luck?"

"Well Gaara found one but it's a single and I think he'd really like to live there sense it's close to Hinata."

"Ah I see... Well you know you could always live with me, I mean I live in a double."

"Yeah I'm sure Kisame would be thrilled about that," I replied sarcastically.

"I don't see why he would, sense he's already moved in with Casey his girlfriend."

"Really! When did he do that?"

"This last week actually. The lease is up so they went ahead and signed a new one for an apartment a couple floors down. Anyways what do you say?"

"Say about what?"

"Living with me, we could head there now and you could check it out if you want."

"You really want me to live with you?" I asked my heart was pumping so hard under my ribs I think it might break though any minute.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'll just take that as a yes then," he laughed his deep rich laugh that I loved more then any other sound in the world. I laughed along with him.

"I guess you know me better then I know myself." I got a big smile from him as he turned around and headed for his apartment. We talked a little bit about what needed to be done and what I would need for the apartment. He even told me that we could probably get a new lease signed today and I could start moving in within the week.

Once we pulled into the parking lot behind the building Itachi said, "Why don't we go ahead a bring you art up stairs and we can pick out what you want hung up. Ok?"

"Sounds great," I gave him one of my biggest smiles as we started unloading the car. It took us a few trips up 7 flights of stair to get it all up there but we manager alright. Then we went and talked to the land load and took care of the paper work, which I hated, because any type of paper work I find to be very boring.

We spent the next couple of hours fighting over where to hang things. The only thing we agreed on was my main two pieces. One I'd named 'Kyuubi' and the other 'How Do I Love Thee.' Those we'd decided to hand in the living room on the wall space in the middle of a pair of windows. The drawing I'd done of my parents we went ahead and hung it in the room that was now mine. Itachi had claimed a lot of my fox study drawings and paintings I'd done for the Kyuubi drawing for his room, which made me laugh. He hung them up right next to the one I'd given him for Christmas.

With all of that done neither of us had the energy to make supper so we just ordered take out and slipped a movie in while we waited. I was a nice relaxing evening and we lost track of the time. It was 3:23am by the time we'd realized that we were tired. I was dead on my feet and there were no more buses running that would take me home. Itachi convinced me to just stay, because he didn't feel like driving so late, but it's not like I put up much of a fight.

I borrowed a pair of gym shots and at tank top to sleep in before crawling into Itachi's queen sized bed. Itachi crawled in next to me and pulled me into his arms. I was so warm and comfortable it wasn't long before I was asleep.

I woke to the feeling of a large hand running though my hair, I couldn't help but moan. His lips pressed to my forehead then my eye lids and cheeks and trailed along my jaw. His strong hands moved to massage my back. My own arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me. When his lips met mind I was lost. There was no going back now. I loved this man in my arms and he loved me back.

Itachi didn't sleep with a shirt on so it gave me free reign to explore his muscled chest with no obsticals. Or kiss was becoming so much more passionate and filled with lust and love. Before I knew it my own shit was gone and thrown somewhere in the room. I could feel my self growing hotter and hotter with every stroke of Itachi's long gracefully fingers.

My fingers caught on the silver chain of the necklace I'd given him for Christmas. Even now he still wore it. I'd never seen him with out it and this caused me to smile into the kiss. Itachi moved from my lips and trailed his way down my neck to my chest spending extra time on the spots that made me moan especially load. I cried out when his lips found on of my nipples. He rolled the sensitive skin in his mouth and pulled with his teeth till it had hardened to a small pebble before moving on to my other side repeating the actions.

Meanwhile my fingers found the waist band to his boxers and were dipping inside taunting the hard flesh hidden under the fabric. He groaned at this and grabbed onto my ass massaging the flesh under the fabric.

"You have to many clothes on," he panted in to my ear as his fingers hooked into the gym short and pulled them down as far as he could. From there I just kicked them off, leaving us both in boxes.

He rolled on top of me his hand reaching into my boxes and started to stroke my hardened member. I cried out, moaned, and whimpered under his talented hands until I came crying out his name.

I rolled us over so I was on top before he could fully pull away like he usually did. I loved that he never pushed me into anything, but this time I wasn't going to let this end. Everything was just so right. I gazed into his eyes before I kissed, licked, and sucked my way down his chest and stopped when I reached the top of his boxers.

I gave a devilish grin which caused him to groan and throw his head back before I slowly slid his boxers down his legs till there was nothing on this sexy body but my love bites and the necklace. I slid my way up his body giving him a quick peck on the lips before moving to the swollen flesh of his penis. I hovered over the hot organ letting the anticipation build in my lover for what was going to come. Slowly I lowered my head and wrapped my lips around the heated flesh. Slowly taking inch by inch into my mouth before I couldn't take anymore. From there I sucked the flesh long and hard for a moment before moving again.

Itachi's hand made it's way into my hair as I continued on with the blow job. I changed from sucking to licking. I even nipped at the flesh of his dick all of which caused wonderful sounds to come from my lovers lips.

When he sat up I looked into his eyes and moved from the member to kiss his lips.

"Naruto, I don't know if I can take much more of this." I nodded and reached over to his bed side table where I knew it would be and grabbed the lube from the draw and placed it into his hands.

"Neither can I." His eyes widened in understanding and he took of the lid and turned me around so my back was to his chest.

"Just lean back into me," he said and I did as he said. I slouched down into him and spread my legs to give him better access to my entrance. The cool jell that coated his fingers made me jump a bit when they first started to circle my entrance. Slowly he pushed a finger into me. It burned and felt strange. I just breathed and listen to the words Itachi spoke calmingly into my ear. After a moment he started to move the finger. It made me squirm a the strange sensation. When he added the second finger I was ready for it but it still hurt a bit. I remember Haku telling me it hurt at first but this didn't just hurt it was strange yet on some level even at this point it felt good. Once the third finger was added the fingers started to twist and bend a little more. His fingers brushed over something inside me that sent sparks up my spine and caused me to arch into Itachi. He was kissing my neck and made his way to my ear.

"Alright turn around," he whispered, the sun streaming into the crack in the blinds.

I sat up and turned to face him and found him coating his member with the lube to make things easier on me. Once done with that task he wiped his hands on the sheets and held onto my hips guiding me on top of him. He lined himself up to my entrance.

"Take your time, I don't want you to hurt yourself," his voice was low and husky. The love in his eyes helped me courage as I lowered myself onto his large member. Inch by painful inch I took him into me. I could feel the tension in his body as he forced himself to not push up into me and hurt me. I placed a soft kiss on his lips and continued to seat myself on his lap.

Once he was fully inside of my it was a feeling I'd never had before. It took us both a moment to regain our breath. Slowly I drew myself up off him a little before once again seating him deep within my body. We moan together at the wonderful feeling of being joined like this for the first time.

It was a bit clumsy as we tried to find a rhythm that matched the other, but after a few tries we found something that worked for us. We moved together and ended up rolling around into different positions while Itachi kept moving in and out of me, over and over.

Finally pinned under him as he thrust into me I could feel and inner heat building into me and I grabbed onto his shoulders and brought him into a deep kiss and he slammed into me, the bed moving slightly with the force of his trusts.

Itachi looked into my eyes. I was close to release and I could sense he was as well.

"I love you Naruto," Itachi whispered and with that I couldn't hold on any longer. I cried out Itachi's name as I came and after a few more trust I felt him fill me with his hot seed. His whole body tightening around me as we both let the waves of our orgasms course though us.

He slipped out of me and moved off of me and onto his side as he pulled me into his chest. The two of us catching our breath.

"I love you Itachi," I said after a moment.

"I love you too, my little fox."

Later after a shower and another round we ate breakfast before calling Gaara and Haku to see if the would help me move what little of my belongings I had into the knew apartment I was sharing with my boyfriend, lover, and the one true love of my life.

Life is never fair, not with how much pain it can cause you, but it makes up for everything with the people who are always there for you and who love you and support you no matter what life does to throw you down. You know those people will always be there to help you stand back up.

I knew that no matter what life dealt me Itachi would be there to help me play my cards the best I could and he would always have my back, just as I would always have his.

AN: The End

I really hoped you all enjoyed this story, after all it is the first yaoi I've ever written, not to mention M rated. Thank you all who reviewed, it was always encouraging to see what you had to say. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.


End file.
